


Janus

by englishable, traitor_for_hire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 51,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Elle emménage dans l'appartement à côté du sien, avec ses fleurs et ses chansons et son optimisme rafraîchissant, et Ben Solo se connaît juste assez bien pour réaliser qu'une personne comme lui ne devrait rien avoir à faire avec une personne comme elle. Son ami Snoke, bien sûr, a d'autres plans, lui qui prend un malin plaisir à regarder Ben - ou plutôt Kylo Ren, comme il l'appelle - se planter. Ce que Ben fait inévitablement, mais il n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là, et peut-être bien que Rey non plus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994979) by [englishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable). 



> Un grand merci à [englishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable) pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette petite merveille. Et un autre à Yahto pour ses avis éminemment appréciables

...

Ben a changé les serrures de son appartement trois fois en autant de semaines, troquant son entrebâilleur standard pour un verrou massif puis pour une serrure de sécurité à double cylindre ; mais apparemment ces charges d'effraction et violation de domicile n'étaient pas aussi bidons que Snoke a bien voulu lui faire croire.

« Dis-toi que je suis le chat de Schrödinger, » dit Snoke, ses bottes calées sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Des débris de glace et de sel tombent de ses talons sur le sol stratifié défraîchi. « Je suis toujours là, même quand je n'y suis pas. Tu ne peux jamais savoir. »

Ben reste debout. La cuisine est froide, tout comme ses doigts, mais sous le sweater usé jusqu'à la trame ses flancs sont humides de transpiration. Il a dans une main une tasse à demi pleine d'un épais café noir, qui se trouve être la deuxième chose qu'il avale de la journée. La première était une boîte de pêches au sirop, vers deux heures quarante-cinq du matin.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne le principe de superposition quantique.

— Tiens, là, tu vois ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es toujours si pressé de ramener ta science pour me contredire. » Snoke grimace un sourire, étirant la longue cicatrice qui lui traverse le visage et qu'il doit soit à un couteau, soit à un éclat de verre, selon à qui il raconte l'histoire. « Qui d'autre dans ce trou à rats va se porter volontaire pour rester assis là et t'écouter débiter ce ramassis de conneries d’intello ? »

Ben détourne le regard.

Des assiettes sales s'entassent dans l'évier, une pile de courrier non ouvert repose sur le comptoir. Un voyant rouge clignote sur son téléphone, comme d'habitude. Le mur, juste à côté, présente une large trace d'impact. Le radiateur en fonte diffuse une vague odeur de paraffine.

« C'est vrai.

— Un peu que c'est vrai. » Snoke empoche le rouleau de billets que Ben vient de lui prêter définitivement. « Tiens, à propos de compagnie agréable - c'est qui le joli petit lot que j'ai croisé dans l'escalier tout à l'heure ? »

Ben se retourne vers lui.

« Elle a emménagé dans l'appartement d'à côté. » Pour penser à autre chose, il sirote une gorgée du café, maintenant tiède, qu'il doit recracher.

« Elle n'est pas ton genre.

— Ne jamais utiliser le mot " _genre_ ", mon jeune et ignorant disciple. Je préfère parler de " _modèle de l'année_ ”.

— Eh bien, elle n'est pas ton "modèle de l'année".

— Et tu sais ça... comment ? » Une lueur apparaît dans les yeux pâles de Snoke, et Ben regrette de n'avoir pas juste avalé son café imbuvable.

« Seriez-vous tenté par une acquisition, monsieur Kylo Ren ? »

(C'est une plaisanterie récurrente entre eux, bien que ces jours-ci Snoke soit le seul à en rire. Ben n'est pas certain de l'avoir jamais trouvée amusante.)

Mais voici tout ce que Ben/Ren sait à propos de La Fille, sa voisine depuis maintenant deux semaines :

Elle a vingt ans, peut être vingt-et-un. Elle porte des blouses à imprimé fleuri et du vernis à ongles vert d'Irlande. Elle ne semble pas posséder de voiture, mais elle a une mobylette rouge qu'elle conduit quel que soit le temps. Elle part au travail tous les matins vers six heures et quart, fredonnant un air de musique folk, et rentre tôt tous les soirs à l'exception du samedi, où elle revient vers vingt-trois heures. Le dimanche elle reste chez elle. Il l'a croisée deux fois dans la buanderie située dans la cave de l'immeuble, assise sur une machine à laver, un manuel d'anatomie annoté au fluo sur les genoux, mais ne lui a adressé la parole à aucune de ces occasions. Il y a une mangeoire à oiseaux suspendue sur son balcon, peinte pour ressembler à un vaisseau spatial, mais elle distribue régulièrement graines de tournesol supplémentaires et admonestations aux moineaux et mésanges en conflit.

Ben repense à cette mangeoire - à en juger par l'aspect brut, il se peut qu'elle l'ait fabriquée elle-même, et il y a aussi cette pile de pots de fleur en terre cuite vides sur son balcon - quand il répond.

« Non, dit-il. Et je te recommanderais de la laisser tranquille, aussi.

— Oh, super. Incroyable. » Snoke frappe la table du plat de la main. « J'ai toujours dit que tu étais le mec le plus coincé, le plus sexuellement refoulé que j'aie jamais connu, et voilà qui le prouve. J'arrive pas à le croire.

— Je ne suis pas- »

À ce moment Ben entend une porte claquer sur le palier. Les premières notes d'une chanson d'Olivia Newton John traversent la cloison. Il se raidit nerveusement, et Snoke repose ses pieds sur le sol.

« Écoute-moi bien, Ren. Rends-moi un service - ou bien c'est moi qui t'en rendrais un, peut-être. » Il balance un pouce par dessus son épaule. Ses mains sont longues et fines, comme des pattes d'araignée, pense Ben. « Va l'inviter à sortir.

— Non.

— Allez, Ren, me refais pas ton numéro de tapette émo. Je suis toujours de bon conseil, non ? C'est parfois un peu dur à avaler, c'est vrai, mais je ne me suis jamais trompé. »

(Ben a récemment entrepris de rédiger une liste détaillée qui contredit cette affirmation, et il pourrait aussi avoir quelques mots à dire sur la _charge de la preuve_ , mais ce serait encore débiter un ramassis de conneries d’intello.)

« Non. » Maintenant les pas de La Fille se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. « Certainement pas.

— Ren, Ren ! Sois raisonnable. Qui t'a obtenu ce job sur les docks, tu te rappelles ? Tu t'es débrouillé pour le perdre, évidemment, mais c'est moi qui les avait baratinés jusqu'à les persuader de te donner une chance - oh, et qui a rattrapé le coup du loyer en retard, la semaine dernière ? Quel citoyen méritant est, à lui seul, responsable du peu de vie sociale qu'il te reste encore ? » Snoke ouvre grand les bras, dans une pantomime de présentation. « C'est une véritable corne d'abondance d'opportunités que j'ai laissée se déverser sur ta table. Tu t'en rendrais compte si seulement tu n'étais pas un foutu bon à rien- »

Ben le dévisage fixement. Snoke croise les bras, dissimulant le large tatouage sur son poignet. C'est supposé être une sorte de symbole, blanc sur un champ d’encre noire régulièrement rafraîchi, mais Ben l'a toujours vu comme un piège à ours béant.

« -et je sais que tu mourais d'impatience d'avoir le moindre prétexte pour lui adresser la parole, alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien me remercier de te pousser à l'action. J'ai raison, ou j'ai raison ? »

Il n'a aucune défense à présenter, clairement, car c'est la vérité - comme toujours, Snoke voit à travers lui comme s'il était de verre - aussi Ben abandonne sa tasse de café et quitte l'appartement tête baissée.

Snoke l'encourage à tue-tête.

« Ah, ouais ! Le voilà parti, notre puceau martyr de trente ans. Bonne chance, mec ! »

À l'autre bout du palier, La Fille pénètre dans l'ascenseur capricieux de l'immeuble. Elle a un panier à linge calé sur la hanche et un casque sur les oreilles. Ben sprinte pour la rattraper avant que les portes se referment.

« Attendez, l'interpelle-t-il, déjà essoufflé. Retenez-le. Attendez.

— Pardon ? » Elle cesse de fredonner, et repousse en arrière le casque qui vient se loger sur sa nuque. « Oh ! Bien sûr, entrez. Quel étage ?

— Euh. Sous-sol.

— Parfait. C'est là que je me rends. »

Il entre dans l'ascenseur avec elle, avant de réaliser cinq secondes trop tard qu'il est pieds nus, n'a pas de monnaie sur lui pour le distributeur et absolument aucune raison valable de descendre. Il s'est douché et rasé ce matin, c'est déjà ça, mais ses cheveux n'ont pas vu le ciseau depuis des mois et son sweater se désagrège au niveau des coudes.

(« _si seulement tu n'étais pas un foutu bon à rien_. »)

Merde.

Il fixe les boutons de l'ascenseur, si usés que pour une bonne moitié d'entre eux les chiffres ont dû être réécrits au marqueur. La Fille change sa prise sur le panier plein de vêtements tâchés par ce qui semble être de l'huile de moteur, et s'avance dans son champ de vision en lui tendant une main étonnamment calleuse.

« Désolée. Je ne crois pas m'être déjà présentée. » Comme Ben le découvre, elle a en plus une sacrée poigne, qui contraste quelque peu avec son accent sophistiqué.

« Je m'appelle Regina. Enfin, Rey. Je préfère Rey. J'habite au 701.

— Ben. Ce n'est pas un diminutif.

— Ben, vous dites ? C'est le nom de mon grand-père. Vous habitez quel appartement ?

— 703.

— Oh. » Rey fronce légèrement les sourcils. Rapidement, elle parcourt des yeux la cicatrice qui divise son visage, du sourcil à la mâchoire - et le fait qu'elle parvienne à ne pas s'y attarder plus que ça impressionne Ben, vraiment - avant de retrouver une expression de politesse neutre.

« Est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose au sujet de ce type chauve, habillé en noir ? Il était là plus tôt.

— Ouais. C'est un ami. »

Elle laisse retomber sa main, même si Ben a bien failli la retirer le premier. Il aimerait pouvoir reculer encore un peu, aussi, jusque dans le coin de la cabine, parce qu'il a pour habitude de toujours garder un bras de distance au minimum entre lui et les autres, mais cela rendrait la situation embarrassante.

Enfin, un peu plus. Encore plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Rey se retourne vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Ben lève les yeux vers les chiffres faiblement éclairés. Son sang pulse dans ses oreilles et dans sa gorge.

Merde, merde, merde, merde.

« Hum, s'entend-il dire, avec un vague geste vers les boutons palimpsestueux. Et donc, comment quelqu'un comme vous finit par atterrir dans ce sinistre dépotoir ?

— C'est tout ce que je peux me payer tout en allant à l'école. » Elle se détourne encore pour fouiller dans son panier. Sourcils froncés, à nouveau.

« Et je ne trouve pas ça si terrible, franchement. C'est mieux que beaucoup d'endroits où j'ai vécu. J'aime bien la vue sur Takodana Bay.

— Si vous arrivez à voir à travers le nuage de pollution, peut-être.

— Mmm ».

Ben sent ses entrailles se racornir comme un amas de feuilles mortes. Bien sûr qu'elle penserait ainsi, une personne qui possède des pots de fleur et des mangeoires artisanales et préfère raccourcir un prénom qui signifie " _reine_ " en un qui évoque le soleil.

Et maintenant elle pense sûrement qu'il est un crétin geignard - non pas que cette estimation soit erronée, bien au contraire. Il fait une nouvelle tentative, alors que l'ascenseur tremble et tressaute autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ?

— Massage thérapeutique. » Elle repousse derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux échappée de son étrange chignon à trois étages. « Il me manque encore cinq cents heures d'entraînement supervisé avant d'obtenir ma licence d'état.

— Massage thérapeutique ? » répète Ben, sans pouvoir contenir un reniflement dédaigneux. « Vous parlez de toutes ces divagations holistiques, à propos de l'équilibre énergétique et des points d'acupuncture ? Il y a de l'argent à se faire, dans cette branche ? »

(L'inflexion de Ben sur le mot " _branche_ " laisse clairement deviner le mot " _merde_ ", auquel il l'a substitué, même si cet écho cynique dans sa voix le rapproche de certaines zones occultées de son esprit.

Il possède un certain nombre de celles-ci.)

« En fait, je travaille à la décharge municipale en ce moment. » La voix de la jeune femme se fait tranchante.

« On m'a confié le compacteur à ordures. Je me suis dit que des études apporteraient un changement agréable - autrement je resterais assise là, toute la journée, à imaginer que j'écrase des crânes. »

Elle fait alors ce geste calculé, délibéré, pressant ses doigts les uns contre les autres comme pour écraser un gros scarabée, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Oh, vraiment ? » C'est comme écrire en cursive de la mauvaise main, pense-t-il, comme essayer de passer un brin effiloché par le chas d'une aiguille, et en cet instant Ben ne sait pas s'il préférerait tuer Snoke ou se tuer, lui. « C'est amusant.

— Maintenant dites-moi, qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites dans la vie de si important ? »

Quelque chose vient se presser, fort, contre son cœur.

Rien du tout, pourrait dire Ben, absolument rien, même si sa mère continue de déposer de l'argent sur son compte tous les mois - en liquide, toujours, probablement pour éviter qu'un journaliste trop curieux ne le découvre en pleine période électorale. Les jours où il parvient à se traîner jusqu'à la supérette sont encore les meilleurs, à marquer d'une pierre blanche, et la semaine dernière il s'est réveillé, au bout d'un cauchemar de freins qui crissent et d'acier qui se tord et de pare-brise qui vole en éclats, et a vomi.

(Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois, maintenant qu'il y pense, pas depuis les tout premiers stades du sevrage, c'est donc peut-être un nouvel accomplissement, quelque chose dont il peut être fier. Une nouvelle ligne à ajouter à son CV, sous son cursus inachevé en physique théorique, son contrat 18E dans les Forces Spéciales terminé sur une décharge OTH, toutes ces coupures de journaux et ces gros titres d'il y a deux ans et un récent séjour de douze semaines au centre de réhabilitation d'Alderaan. Il pourrait lui parler de ça, aussi.

« _Ce que je fais ? Bah, je suis la honte de la famille. C'est un boulot à plein temps, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse_. »)

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit Ben.

Elle pince les lèvres, en une fine ligne. Ses narines frémissent.

— Je ne pense pas que je voudrais que ça le soit. » L'ascenseur stoppe au niveau de la cave dans un frémissement. Rey bondit au dehors, frappant du bras le bouton "fermeture" au passage. « Vous savez, j'ai déjà été draguée par des connards, mais je crois que cette charmante conversation bat tous les records. Passez une bonne soirée. Oh, et dites à votre ami qu'il est une trompette-à-foutre.

— Une _quoi_? »

Mais les portes se referment avant qu'elle puisse l'éclairer sur cette insulte inédite, et Ben remonte jusqu'au septième étage dans un silence oppressant de confessionnal.

(L'ascenseur marque un court arrêt au rez-de-chaussée, où deux hommes attendent, mais il leur jette un regard si mauvais qu'ils tournent les talons en direction de la cage d'escalier.)

Quand il arrive chez lui, Snoke n'est plus là, comme il s'y attendait, mais quelqu'un a fini le jus d'orange et remis en place la brique vide. La boîte de café où il range la monnaie des courses a été vidée.

Bien.

Ben fourrage sous l'évier jusqu'à dénicher deux sacs plastique. Il fait un tour de l'appartement, retirant les ampoules grillées de la lampe de bureau, de la salle de bain et du placard. Il les rassemble et les emballe - doublement, par mesure de sécurité - récupère un marteau dans la boîte à outils, et cogne sur le tout jusqu'à réduire les débris de verre en un fin sable blanc. Le son est si vif et puissant et acéré qu'il chasse tout le reste de son esprit, pour un temps.

Quand Ben a fini et a repris son souffle, il se débarrasse du sac et va s'allonger tout habillé sur son lit en désordre. Le réveil affiche 08:42 PM. Il fixe les chiffres lumineux et ne s'endort pas.

À 1:13 AM, il se lève pour appuyer sur le bouton "lecture" de son répondeur.

Les messages s'étalent sur plusieurs mois, déposés chaque semaine avec une régularité mécanique, mais la mémoire de l'enregistreur est saturée parce qu'il n'efface jamais rien. Il fait défiler tous les messages, n'écoutant que les premières phrases.

« _Bonjour, Ben. Tu es là ? C'est Maman. J'espère que ce numéro est toujours valide. Je sais que tu as dit avoir besoin d'espace, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi et j'ai pensé_ \- »

« _Bonsoir, Ben. Il n'est pas encore minuit, ici, mais j'ai une réunion à la première heure demain matin et je vais donc me coucher tôt, comme une idiote. Je t'appelais pour te souhaiter une bonne ann-_ »

« _Ben ? C'est Maman. Encore. Désolée je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'appelle pour savoir si on pouvait prendre un moment, pour se retrouver et parler de-_ »

« _Ben, je ne vais pas prendre l'avion pour venir et te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Je te l'ai promis, et j'essaie toujours de tenir mes promesses. Je veux seulement avoir de tes-_ »

« _Ben, je ne sais pas si tu écoutes jamais tes messages, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne te tiens pas pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton pè-_ »

« _Ben, s'il te plaît ré-_ »

« _Ben, je t'ai-_ »

« _Ben-_ »

« _Ben-_ »

« _Ben- »_

...

En février, il oublie sa veste - le temps est humide mais doux, et il y a des restants de neige noircie amoncelée sur les trottoirs - et il oublie également que ses clés sont dans la poche de la dite veste. Il se retrouve devant son appartement avec des chaussures humides et une boîte de crackers à la main, qu'il laisse tomber pour marteler la porte jusqu'à en avoir les poings engourdis.

Puis Ben s'adosse au mur, se laisse glisser au sol, jambes étendues devant lui, et se prépare à méditer sur sa condition de déchet inutile jusqu'au second avènement du Christ.

Il ferme les yeux.

(« _Je te jure, Ren_ , avait dit Snoke en riant, une fois, _tu es le seul être humain que j'ai rencontré dont l'esprit fonctionne mieux quand il est défoncé. C'est le truc le plus marrant que j'ai jamais vu_.

— _C'est parce que je peux me rappeler d'oublier tout ce que je sais que je suis censé me rappeler_ , avait-il expliqué, rapidement mais intelligiblement. _C'est très difficile à faire, autrement_. »)

Ben ne sait pas trop combien de temps il reste assis là sur le palier, mais il est finalement interrompu dans ses pensées par des craquements de sac en papier et le tintement d'un porte-clés.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous êtes enfermé dehors ? »

Ben ouvre les yeux. Rey se tient devant lui, dans une parka surdimensionnée, une écharpe d'un jaune agressif tout aussi surdimensionnée enroulée trois fois autour de son cou. Elle a un sac de courses sous chaque bras, dont dépassent des aliments sains, comme des bananes et des brocolis.

C'est la première fois qu'elle lui adresse la parole depuis le jour de l'ascenseur.

« Non, dit-il. J'admire le papier peint. Je trouve que ces traces d'humidité incitent à la réflexion, de vrais exemples d'art interprétatif - celle qui se trouve derrière vous parle tout particulièrement à ma perception postmoderne de l'insignifiance.

— Vous avez appelé le propriétaire ?

— Non.

— Vous comptez le faire ?

— Non. Je me disais que mourir et me décomposer sur le pas de ma porte enverrait un message plus marquant.

— Bon sang, il vous arrive de vous écouter parler ?

— Pas si je peux l'éviter.

— Essayez, un de ces jours. C'est comme discuter avec le fruit des amours maudites de Franz Kafka et Oscar le grincheux. »

Ben n'aurait pas le temps d'émettre une réplique spirituelle même s'il lui en venait une à l'esprit, parce que Rey disparaît dans son propre appartement sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle est partie pendant cinq minutes durant lesquelles il l'entend s’agiter et marmonner, et quand elle réémerge c'est avec une petite trousse en cuir et une lampe torche.

Elle l'agite dans sa direction tout en parlant.

« Je fais ça pour ne plus vous avoir sous les yeux, lui dit-elle. Mais si jamais il y a des trucs qui commencent à disparaître dans le coin et que vous me pointez du doigt, je vous tue et je vous balance dans le broyeur du boulot. C'est compris ?

— Est-ce que mon accord verbal suffit, ou vous préférez avoir ma signature ? Je n'ai pas de stylo sur moi en ce moment, il va falloir que je m'ouvre une veine.

— Poussez-vous de là. »

Il glisse vers la droite, s'accroupit sur ses talons. Rey se penche, pointe le faisceau de sa lampe à travers le trou de serrure pendant trente secondes contemplatives, et ouvre l'étui de cuir qui révèle un kit de serrurier professionnel de vingt pièces.

Ben cille. Elle sélectionne l'une des piques à tête ronde et la glisse en position.

Pendant que Rey se concentre sur sa tâche, Ben a le loisir d'étudier son profil. De si près il remarque qu'il y a des taches de rousseur éparses sur son nez et ses joues, peut-être dues au soleil, et que ses yeux ne sont ni bruns ni verts mais d'une teinte noisette intermédiaire.

(« ... _si seulement tu n'étais pas un foutu bon à rien_. »)

« Ils ne vous enseignent pas ça en cours de massage thérapeutique, dit-il. N'est ce pas ?

— Non. Famille d'accueil. » Elle tourne le manche d'acier inoxydable du bout des doigts.

« J'ai passé un an chez cet enfoiré de première classe qui ne me laissait même pas rentrer si je n'avais pas d'argent à lui donner - ce fut une expérience instructive, dans un sens. À la fin j'étais capable de voler les enjoliveurs et la radio d'une voiture en moins de dix minutes, et j'avais encore assez de temps pour écrire "lavez-moi" sur la vitre arrière.

— Est-ce là que vous avez acquis votre talent pour forger des insultes si peu conventionnelles ? »

— Non, je tiens ça d'une bonne sœur - Sœur Maria Guadalupe Garcia Zavala. On l'appelait Sœur Maz. »

Rey ne lui adresse pas un regard en prononçant ces mots, sur le simple ton de la conversation. Il se passe peut-être une minute, durant laquelle Ben se concentre sur le cliquetis de ses outils, la neige fondue qui goutte doucement de ses bottes, avant qu'elle parle à nouveau.

« Je peux vous poser une question maintenant ? » Elle colle son oreille à la porte pour écouter tourner les cylindres. « Il me semble que ce serait plus juste, vu que je viens de vous raconter quelque chose de plutôt moche à mon sujet. »

Ben voudrait lui faire entendre que ce n'était pas moche, qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui peut rendre une personne moche de l'intérieur et ce qui ne le peut pas, mais il se contente de baisser les yeux vers ses mains grandes ouvertes et acquiesce. Elle acquiesce pareillement.

« Vous étiez dans l'armée ? »

Il serre les poings, observe comme la peau vire au blanc sur les jointures. Elle poursuit.

« Votre courrier s'est mélangé au mien la semaine dernière. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, bien évidemment, mais j'ai vu que vous aviez une lettre du département des anciens combattants - si je vous pose la question, c'est uniquement parce que mon grand-père était pilote dans la RAF. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre, si vous n'en avez pas envie. »

Ben contemple son reflet déformé dans le métal du bouton de porte.

« Mon grand-père aussi était pilote. 66e escadron. » Il passe une main sur sa bouche.

« Pour ma part, je n'avais pas l'acuité visuelle requise. J'étais dans le 77e groupe des Forces Spéciales.

— Est-ce que ce n'est pas celui qu'ils appellent les Black Knights ?

— Si. J'étais leur sergent en charge des transmissions.

— C'est là que vous avez connu la trom- je veux dire, votre ami ?

— Snoke ? Non. Nous nous sommes rencontrés via une connaissance mutuelle. » Ben tapote deux doigts contre la cicatrice sur son visage, à l'endroit où elle mord sur sa mâchoire. La distorsion de son reflet sur la poignée en fait son trait le plus remarquable.

« Il m'a abordé en disant qu'on pourrait également se trouver des tenues coordonnées.

— Vous êtes sérieux quand vous dites que son nom est Snoke ? Vous écrivez ça comment, S-N-O-K-E ? Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— C'est le nom qu'il y a sur son permis de conduire ?

— C'est le nom qu'il se donne. » Ben laisse retomber sa main. « Il n'est pas si mauvais.

— Manger de la terre non plus, relativement parlant, mais vous ne voyez pas grand monde faire la queue pour y goûter. »

(Il aurait peut-être posé cette même question, rapport au nom, s’il n’avait pas été si prodigieusement défoncé, lors de cette première rencontre avec Snoke, que lorsqu'il avait tenté de se présenter Ben Solo était devenu Ren Kylo. Snoke avait décidé d’inverser les termes et de le rebaptiser Kylo Ren - plus évocateur, selon lui, d'un mauvais film de SF.

Il n'a jamais trouvé ça amusant, il s'en rend compte maintenant, mais il a laissé Snoke continuer de l'appeler ainsi parce que c'était toujours préférable à l'alternative.)

« ...Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose, ce jour là ? demande Ben.

— Il a dit qu'il aimerait bien me- » Rey s'empourpre, plus de colère que de honte, devine Ben.

« Laissez tomber. C'était très grossier.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ouais, c'est bien. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit.

— Êtes-vous toujours aussi directe, avec tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas très zen comme attitude de votre part.

— Seulement avec les gens à qui je ne peux pas coller mon poing dans la figure. Votre ami a eu de la chance que je ne sois - oh, attendez. Je crois que j'ai réussi. » Le cliquetis net d'un mécanisme se fait entendre, et la porte s'ouvre avec une simple poussée.

« Ta-dam.

— Merci.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Rey se redresse. Ben fait de même. « Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le connard ultime que je pensais.

— Mais je suis toujours un connard ?

— Oh, oui.

— Voilà au moins une conviction que nous partageons. »

Il parvient à esquisser un sourire. Rey sourit aussi - puis elle le salue, rassemble ses outils et s'éclipse sans ajouter un mot.

Ben ne dit rien non plus.

Il rentre dans son appartement et se tient là, sans allumer la lumière, la clarté des lampadaires s'introduisant par les fenêtres dépourvues de rideaux.

Finalement il se rend jusqu'à l'évier et lave la pile de vaisselle graisseuse abandonnée. Il laisse l'eau chaude couler sur ses mains endolories quand il a fini - c'est vrai, il a cogné sur la porte, à quoi pensait-il que ça allait servir ? - jusqu'à manquer de s'ébouillanter. Il range chaque chose à sa place.

Il ne dort toujours pas cette nuit là, naturellement, mais il s'est au moins débarrassé de l'odeur de nourriture en décomposition. Il réécoute ses messages.

Au matin Ben feuillette l'annuaire jusqu'à la section "S" des pages jaunes, et dans l'après-midi sa porte d'entrée est équipée d'une serrure sans clé d'une complexité féroce, munie d'un verrou à ressort et requérant un code à six chiffres. Il colle une note juste au dessus, rédigée en majuscules nettes:

« _Voyons comment tu t'en sors avec une équation partielle différentielle, espèce de trompette-à-foutre._ »

...

Mi-mars, par un dimanche froid et lumineux, Ben fait une pause pour inspecter ce gros trou dans son mur.

Il y glisse le poing - qui s'y ajuste parfaitement, naturellement - et le retire lentement. Il quitte l'appartement et revient une heure plus tard avec une boîte de plâtre, un couteau à enduire, deux feuilles de papier de verre et une peau de chamois. S'il est suffisamment méticuleux, peut-être que ce ne sera pas déduit de sa caution.

(En admettant qu'il quitte jamais cet endroit, bien sûr. Ce qui semble improbable.)

Au milieu des raclements et des grattements qui s'ensuivent, Ben entend un autre son venant du mur.

C'est une série de coups sourds et décidés, à hauteur d'oreille, un rythme précis marqué de pauses plus ou moins longues. Il réalise qu'il s'agit du mur séparant son appartement de celui de Rey, et que le rythme correspond au code Morse international. Point point trait point, point trait, point point, trait, point, point point point.

F-A-I-T-E-S, épelle-t-elle soigneusement, Q-U-O-I-?

Ben glisse le couteau à enduire dans sa ceinture pour lui répondre, fait remonter le souvenir des tableaux et des pense-bêtes qu'il a dû étudier et mémoriser à l'époque de ses classes.

Mais où Rey a-t-elle bien pu apprendre, elle ? Avec son grand-père, peut-être. Le vieux pilote britannique nommé Ben.

R-É-P-A-R-E, il marque le stop, M-U-R.

Silence. Dans un esprit de bon voisinage, il ajoute : V-O-U-S-?

É-T-U-D-I-E.

Oh. Le bruit l'avait dérangée. Voilà qui expliquait tout.

D-É-S-O-L-É.

Faiblement, au travers des poutres vermoulues, du plâtre qui s'effrite et de l'isolation au rabais, il entend ce qui pourrait être un rire étouffé.

P-A-S, un temps d'arrêt, G-R-A-V-E.

Après ça, elle allume la radio. Les coups cessent.

Ben finit alors de réparer le trou, lissant la surface de plâtre neuf au papier de verre et passant la peau de chamois pour nettoyer les résidus de poussière. Un coup de peinture ne ferait pas de mal non plus, réfléchit-il, même s'il n'a aucune idée de la couleur qu'il voudrait.

Snoke frappe à la porte, et bien sûr il sait que c'est lui parce que de chaleureuses exhortations à son égard s'élèvent en accompagnement: « _Ren ! Ren, sainte-nitouche de mes deux, arrête de m'ignorer,_ » mais à cet instant Rey monte le son de sa radio, assez fort pour complètement noyer ses appels.

Ben s'en va reboucher un autre trou dans le mur de sa chambre, fredonnant pour lui-même.

...

En avril, il attrape un cahier à spirale et un stylo-bille et s'assoit avec l'intention de noter tout ce qu'il se rappelle avoir apprécié à un moment ou un autre dans sa vie. Il finit par se fixer la tâche plus raisonnable de lister tout ce qu'il se souvient avoir fait parce qu'il le voulait, et non parce qu'on l'y avait poussé.

La page reste néanmoins blanche pendant environ une heure, au bout de laquelle il se rappelle - en fait, il y a un post-it à cet effet sur le placard, et un autre sur le réfrigérateur - qu'il doit se préparer à déjeuner. Il se décide pour un sandwich grillé au fromage, monté entre deux talons de pain de mie.

(Il pense également à arroser les jonquilles en pot que Rey lui a offertes, avec une explication alambiquée mais chaleureuse à propos d'un cadeau tardif pour fêter son installation, et les déplace sur l'appui de fenêtre, en suivant le soleil.

Il y a une abeille souriante peinte sur le flanc du pot, en dépit du fait que les abeilles ne possèdent pas les muscles faciaux nécessaires à cette action. Ben a sagement gardé cette remarque pour lui.)

Au bout de trente minutes d’intense réflexion, sa liste se présente comme suit :

_science (théorie des cordes ?)_

_construction (bois/métal ?)_

_photographie_

_course (vitesse/fond)._

Ben se relit deux fois, décide que c'est ridicule - en plus d'être ridiculement court, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment changé depuis ses quinze ans - et froisse le tout dans son poing avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

(« ... _si seulement tu n'étais pas un foutu bon à rien_ »)

Il lisse le papier et le punaise au mur.

La seule paire de baskets que Ben possède menace de partir en lambeaux, avec des lacets qu'il a remplacé, mais après un rapide examen les semelles semblent encore en suffisamment bon état. Au lever du soleil il se contraint à enfiler un pantalon de sport, un t-shirt qu'il attrape sans regarder, et se lance dans un parcours qui fait une boucle à travers le quartier, long de plusieurs blocs. Au retour il s'écroule sur un carré d'herbe dans un coin du parking, soufflant et haletant comme un soufflet de forge. Son nez coule.

Il ne remarque même pas Rey avant qu'elle ne se tienne juste au dessus de lui, un casque de moto éraflé sur la tête et de grosses lunettes de conduite sur les yeux, sa silhouette encadrée par les couleurs du ciel matinal.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ?

— Non. » Ben replie un bras sur son visage. « Besoin d'une procédure de réanimation cardio-respiratoire.

— Amuse-toi bien avec les urgentistes, alors. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils doivent généralement casser quelques côtes. » Elle incline la tête sur le côté, abaisse ses lunettes et le regarde en plissant les yeux. « C'est un groupe ?

— Quoi ?

— Ton t-shirt. C'est censé être une référence ? »

Ben se redresse autant qu'il le peut, c'est-à-dire qu'il se démanche le coup en grimaçant de douleur. Sur son t-shirt noir, en gros caractères rouges, est écrit : “JE TROUVE L'ÉNERGIE SOMBRE RÉPULSIVE”.

« Oh. » Il s'affaisse. Des brins d'herbe se mêlent à ses cheveux en bataille. « Non. C'est une mauvaise blague.

— Tu peux me la raconter ? »

(Brièvement, Ben revoit ce schéma que Snoke a un jour dessiné pour lui. Tracées au stylo rouge, sur une serviette en papier, deux flèches - l'une pointant vers le haut, l'autre vers le bas.

« _Celle-ci représente cette branche spécifique de discussions d'intello dans lesquelles tu te fourvoies_ , » avait dit Snoke, désignant la flèche pointée vers le haut, puis glissant le doigt vers la flèche voisine. « _Et celle-là représente tes chances de jamais coucher avec une femme dans cette vie. Quelle est la relation mathématique, Ren_?

— _Inverse_ , avait-il répondu.

— _Exactement_. »)

Mais Rey le regarde encore, et Ben avale sa salive pour humecter sa gorge sèche.

« C'est de la physique. » dit Ben. Il élève les mains, commence à les mouvoir tout en parlant. Snoke dit que ça le fait ressembler à un fou qui chasserait des abeilles, mais ça l'aide à réfléchir et souvent il ne peut le contrôler. « Einstein avait théorisé que le vide a sa propre énergie, à cause de ce qu'on appelle une constante cosmologique ; donc si l'espace s'étend cela veut dire qu'il peut y avoir création d'énergie, plutôt qu'une simple redistribution. Et cette énergie est ce qui crée cette dynamique, ce champ qui, euh - en gros, c'est lié à ce que nous savons de l'expansion de l'univers. On pense que l'énergie sombre pourrait en être la cause.

— Donc, tu veux dire que l'énergie sombre est littéralement- ? »

Rey ramène ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, puis les projette vers l'extérieur d'un geste ample. Ben l'imite, et ils se retrouvent tous deux les bras grand ouverts.

« Répulsive, finit-il. Oui. »

Elle renâcle, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour masquer le son peu distingué.

« Wow. C'est vraiment nul. »

Ben repose ses mains jointes sur son torse. Il devrait s'asseoir, parce que la rosée a commencé à traverser ses vêtements, mais il aime sentir la pression du sol dans son dos, et il aime la vue qu'il a du ciel qui s'éclaire, et il aime tout particulièrement l'effet, la plénitude que lui procure la combinaison de ces deux sensations.

« Je t'avais prévenue.

— Mais, tu sais, ça se tient. » Rey retire son casque pour se gratter derrière l'oreille. « Ça pourrait être ce à quoi les gens font réellement allusion, quand ils parlent du champ d'énergie de l'homme. Je veux dire, c'est cette notion qui est à la base du shiatsu et du nuat-thai, et dans les années 70 Dolores Krieger a étudié comment… »

Elle s'interrompt à mi-réflexion et remet son casque.

« Mais je ne voudrais pas être accusée de divagation, bien entendu.

— Non, non. » Maintenant Ben se relève pour de bon, vacillant légèrement comme il se remet sur ses pieds. « C'est probablement plus sensé que ce que j'ai bien pu raconter à l'instant.

— Probablement. » Elle jette un œil à sa montre, un modèle digital inélégant, conçu pour un poignet d'homme. « Bien. Retour au train-train quotidien. Bye. »

Ben salue de la main.

Elle traverse le parking et disparaît au coin de la rue. Il commence à avoir des crampes dans les jambes mais prend quand même les escaliers, et encore le lendemain quand il redescend courir. C'est atrocement pénible, les poumons brûlants et crépitants comme un feu d'artifice et les muscles tendus comme des câbles d'acier trop courts, mais il retrouve cette même sensation de propre, de vide, qu'il atteint en fracassant des ampoules grillées et en passant son poing à travers les cloisons.

Sauf que ça lui coûte moins cher, évidemment. Il n'y aura pas de réparations à faire ensuite. Et il a quand même moins de chances de se faire vraiment mal.

La semaine suivante, Ben court jusqu'à la baie et sur la moitié du chemin retour avant de se faire une ampoule. Il y colle un pansement et retourne courir le jour d'après, et le suivant, et celui qui suit. La fatigue diminue avec l'entraînement, alors il ajoute quelques sprints pour compenser.

Il rassemble également assez d'énergie pour laver ses draps de lit, décaper la douche, passer la serpillière, remplacer les ampoules manquantes et jeter le courrier indésirable, mettant de côté une liasse d'enveloppes de type professionnel qu'il attache ensemble avec un bout de ficelle.

Elle portent toutes son nom, dans la même écriture nette et ordonnée, et sont toutes intouchées.

...

En mai, il utilise un ordinateur à la bibliothèque municipale pour répondre à une trentaine d'offres d'emploi en ligne.

Il a un dictionnaire des synonymes près du coude tout le long, parce qu'il se trouve rapidement à court d'euphémismes et de périphrases pour rationaliser la suite sporadique de petits boulots qui l'ont vu passer ces quatre dernières années. Et il doit passer un quart d'heure environ dans les toilettes à l'étage, à déchiqueter un feuillet vierge de l'imprimante jusqu'à le réduire en confettis qu'il jette dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse d'eau.

(« ... _si seulement tu n'étais pas un foutu bon à rien_. »)

« Ben Solo, lit la personne qui mène l'entretien. Êtes-vous parent avec Leia Solo ? La sénatrice de Californie ?

— Oui. C'est ma mère.

— Ah. Alors tout ce battage médiatique, en-

— Oui. »

Le rendez-vous se termine prématurément. Ils ne le rappellent jamais.

Après ça, sa boîte de réception se remplit de mails de refus, qu'il se répète constamment de ne pas lire mais finit toujours par lire tout de même. Il envoie sa trente et unième candidature à une petite station de radio, hors de la ville, pour un emploi à temps partiel - un poste de technicien radar d'après l'intitulé de l'offre - sans avantages particuliers mais avec un salaire décent.

Il obtient le poste.

« Vraiment ? Quelle station ? » demande Rey quand ils se croisent dans le local du courrier. Ben est en train d'ouvrir la lettre contenant sa déclaration d'embauche et la paperasse assortie. « On écoute la radio à la décharge. Et je suis le DJ de service entre quinze heures trente et seize heures trente. »

Elle porte des sandales et Ben peut voir qu'elle peint ses ongles de pied du même vert vibrant qu'elle arbore sur les mains. Les pots sur son balcon voient maintenant cohabiter des pois mange-tout, des tomates cerise, des bébés carottes, des géraniums rouges, et un lierre aux visées impérialistes qui semble croître et gagner du terrain dès qu'on lui tourne le dos.

Ben, lui, s'est fait couper les cheveux. Ils sont juste assez long pour couvrir ses oreilles.

« 91.5, répond-il. Mais c'est du classique. Tes collègues risquent de ne pas apprécier.

— Mon grand-père est un grand fan de Gershwin. » Elle lui donne une tape sur l'épaule droite avec sa liasse de courrier, puis sur l'épaule gauche, en un geste vaguement chevaleresque.

« Donc je devrais apprécier, en tout cas. Et les autres peuvent bien se pencher et se tordre en arrière jusqu'à avaler leur propre cul si ça leur chante. Comme ce symbole grec, tu sais, avec le serpent ? Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle.

— Un _ouroboros_ ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Merci. Comme un _ouroboros_.

— Dommage que tu aies opté pour la physiothérapie, quand la poésie était clairement ta vocation. »

L'animateur du segment de l'après-midi est une femme, une britannique blonde du nom de Philomena Samuels qui porte à l'antenne le pseudonyme de "Phasma". Elle chevauche une moto d'argent chromé poli et pourrait probablement soulever un cheval si l'envie lui en prenait. Les sentiments qu'elle inspire au personnel de la station vont de la terreur à l'adoration.

Le manager est un homme de l'âge de Ben environ, nommé Huxley, comme le romancier dystopique, quoiqu'il ne réponde qu'à "Hux", ou "Monsieur" pour le simple plébéien à qui il consent à adresser la parole. Il a des cheveux d'un roux provoquant, un ton sarcastique si plat qu'il pourrait étouffer une flamme et une expression travaillée de dégoût discret mais inaltérable.

Ben arrive à la station avec quinze minutes d'avance, quatre jours par semaine, vêtu de son jean le plus propre et d'une chemise noire. Il maintient les appareils du système RF en global état de marche et échange dix à vingt mots au total avec l'ensemble de ses collègues, aussi est-il assez surpris quand il se trouve invité à jouer aux cartes un vendredi soir.

« Oh, non, l'invitation est juste un piège, » annonce Hux d'une voix traînante, probablement en réponse à l'expression soupçonneuse de Ben. « Vous nous avez démasqués. En vérité nous projetons de vous voler un rein et de vous abandonner dans une baignoire d'eau glacée.

— Matt a déménagé après avoir changé de job. » dit Phasma en attirant Hux dans une clé d'étranglement "pour rire" qui ne semble pas le faire rire du tout. Il se débat silencieusement tandis qu'elle parle. « C'était lui qui venait d'habitude. Il faut au moins trois personnes pour une partie digne d'intérêt. Tous les autres à qui nous avons demandé sont occupés - à moins que vous ayez d'autres plans ? »

Il se trouve que Ben n'en a pas.

Hux vit un peu plus loin le long de la baie, dans une maison victorienne à deux étages aux pièces occupées par des livres d'histoire militaire, des répliques d'épées, des pistolets à silex et un chat nommé Millicent, presque aussi roux et irascible que son maître.

« Delas Côtes du Ventoux ? » Hux tient la bouteille à bout de bras, ses doigts resserrés sur le long col, comme une oie qu'il serait chargé d'étrangler. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce domaine.

— Il est censé être vieilli en fûts d'acier inoxydable. » Ben indique l'étiquette. « D'après le vendeur, c'est ce qui donne l'arôme de prune.

— Charmant. »

Hux débouche la bouteille, marche à grands pas jusqu'à l'évier, et la vide d'un trait dans le siphon d'un geste complaisant et festif. Phasma continue d'arranger chaises et cartes comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« Elle m'a coûté quinze dollars, dit Ben.

— Toutes mes excuses. » Hux jette la bouteille vide dans le bac du recyclage. « Vous serez dédommagé pour votre perte. »

Ben est venu en s'attendant à du poker, ou du blackjack, deux jeux auxquels on lui a appris à jouer - à tricher, plus exactement - quand il était enfant, mais Phasma étale le jeu qu'elle mélangeait et Ben réalise qu'ils l'ont invité à une partie de Cartes Contre l'Humanité et que ces flûtes à champagne sur la table sont en fait remplies de jus de pomme pétillant.

Ah.

« Bienvenue à l'étape finale de votre recrutement », explique Hux en se perchant sur une chaise. Millicent saute sur ses genoux. « Qui nous permettra de déterminer de manière concluante si vous êtes un idiot insipide dénué de créativité, ou un psychopathe.

— Vous allez devoir excuser Hux, j'en ai peur. Les proctologues n'ont pas été capables de déloger l'objet pointu indéterminé coincé dans son rectum. » Phasma distribue dix cartes blanches à chacun d'eux. « C'est moi qui vais commencer en tant que Tsar, si cela ne vous fait rien. Vous connaissez le jeu ? »

Ben ne le connaît pas, mais il remporte la première manche, avec une phrase où il est question de se masturber sur les cendres d'un parent mort.

« Dégoûtant, estime Hux, par dessus le bord de son verre. Clairement un psychopathe. »

Phasma approuve d'un hochement de tête. Ben fait tournoyer le jus dans son verre.

« Je dois comprendre que j’ai passé l’examen, donc ? »

Phasma et Hux échangent un regard avant de répondre, ensemble, « Oui. »

Il s'avère que Hux est sobre depuis trois ans - il n'avait jamais pris goût à la bière, cependant, Dieu merci, il n'est pas l'un de ces grossiers paysans anglo-saxons. Durant son adolescence et jusque peu après ses vingt ans, Phasma gagnait de l'argent en pariant sur elle-même dans des combats de rue illégaux - pourquoi pas, puisque les hommes se moquaient d'elle de toute façon ? - mais sa rien moins qu'illustre carrière fut stoppée net quand quelqu'un lui brisa la clavicule avec une batte de baseball en aluminium. Elle se rétablit en prison, en purgeant une peine de dix-huit mois.

Ils lui racontent tout cela sur un ton simple et sans équivoque, abattant leurs cartes sur la table, et Ben est tenté de faire une plaisanterie du fait qu'il est maintenant le plus bas dénominateur commun - oui, leurs vies pourraient bénéficier de quelques améliorations, mais ils peuvent au moins se sentir rassurés en sachant qu'ils ne seront jamais _lui_ \- mais arrive à la conclusion que ça ne paraîtrait pas très charitable.

Alors il acquiesce, et écoute, et pose des questions quand il le juge prudent. À l'occasion il les fait rire, ou offre une contribution utile.

« Ce casque, demande Ben à Hux, pointant du doigt une étagère en hauteur. C'est un modèle HGU-15/P ? De la guerre du Viêt-Nam ?

— Non », répond Hux sans même se retourner. Il y a un ordre rigoureux dans la disposition du moindre objet dans la maison, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a la topographie exacte des lieux en mémoire. « L'Air Force n'en a produit que seize exemplaires.

— Et quatre d'entre eux ont été spécialement modifiés pour intégrer un masque à gaz toxique, pas vrai ?

— Oui. » Les doigts de Hux tressaillent, ainsi que son oeil gauche. « Vous en avez déjà vu un ?

— J'en possède un. » Ben essaie de se convaincre que c'est un fait dont il est ridicule d'être fier, parce qu'il n'a rien à y voir, mais il n'est pas assez rapide pour mener sa tentative d'auto-sabotage à bien. « Il appartenait à mon grand-père. »

Hux hausse les sourcils.

« Oh bon sang », l'avertit Phasma. Millicent a déménagé sur ses genoux pour un supplément de caresses. « Maintenant vous ne pourrez plus le faire taire. »

C'est la conversation la plus soutenue à laquelle il ait participé en six mois, et Ben doit prendre congé plus tôt parce qu'elle lui a laissé l'esprit amolli et détiré comme un trop vieil élastique. Le long trajet jusqu'à la maison à travers la nuit printanière, alors que les lumières apparaissent aux fenêtres des maisons, semble lui rendre une certaine souplesse.

Il passe un moment sur le parking à réfléchir.

Et un mardi après-midi, il convainc Phasma de passer les œuvres majeures de George Gershwin entre quinze heures et quart et seize heures cinq. Le programme s'achève avec _Rhapsody in blue_. Il ne saura jamais si Rey a bien entendu, puisqu'il ne lui posera pas la question, mais décide que c'est bien comme ça.

Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il voulait le faire.

...

En juin l'ascenseur tombe en panne - à la surprise de personne, soit dit en passant - et Ben se trouve ainsi recruté pour aider Rey à hisser un bureau de récupération sur sept étages d'escaliers.

« Il était juste là, sur le trottoir, tu peux le croire ? » Ben l'entend bavarder, quelques marches au dessus de lui. Il espère qu'elle ne peut pas voir à quel point il transpire sous l'effort, et décide qu’il est temps d'investir dans une paire d'haltères. « Alors je me suis dit, wow, quel gâchis ! Pour l'instant je fais mes devoirs sur le sol, mais ce truc a plein de super compartiments pour tout ranger. Il est abîmé par endroits, mais je peux juste décaper tout ça - et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans le tiroir du bas.

— Une tête humaine réduite, propose Ben. Ou vingt dollars. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus intéressant, d'après toi ?

— Vingt dollars. Mais en fait c'était ce chouette stylo-plume ancien - je vais écrire une lettre à mon grand-père avec, si je peux me procurer de l'encre. » Ils font une pause pour se reposer sur le palier du cinquième étage. Rey repousse ses cheveux, qui tombent librement en vagues sur ses épaules. « Au fait, comment on fait les têtes réduites ?

— C'est facile. » Depuis le temps, Ben a appris que Rey attend effectivement une réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle lui pose. Il ne se fait généralement pas prier. « On commence par faire une petite incision à l'arrière de la tête-

— Pour pouvoir retirer le crâne, c'est ça ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait commencer par ça.

— Pour pouvoir retirer le crâne, oui. Et ensuite on-

Ça requiert pas mal d’improvisation, et Rey doit lui rappeler un certain nombre de fois de soulever avec ses genoux plutôt qu'avec son dos pour ne pas risquer une hernie, mais ils passent finalement le bureau par la porte maintenue ouverte de son appartement. Elle ne semble éprouver aucune réticence à ce que Ben entre chez elle.

Il garde les bras plaqués le long du corps pour éviter de toucher quoi que ce soit.

L'endroit est lumineux, organisé et coloré, comme il s'y attendait. Il y a encore plus de plantes ici que sur le balcon : des bocaux à poisson reconvertis en terrariums débordant de violettes, une rangée de minuscules plantes grasses dans de vieux bouchons et un autre lierre palissé sur une treille en grillage à poules, et la table de la cuisine est faite de plusieurs pièces de bois de récupération qu'elle a clouées ensemble et vernies.

Il y a deux photographies au mur, pendues côte à côte.

La première montre Rey, âgée d'une quinzaine d'années peut-être, plus pâle, plus petite, d'une maigreur alarmante. Elle est assise les genoux joints sur les marches de pierre d'un grand bâtiment à l'air ancien, et dirige un regard calme vers le photographe. Près d'elle se tient une petite femme noire maigrichonne portant un habit de nonne, un rosaire et une paire d'énormes lunettes à monture orange qui lui donnent les yeux d'un hibou. La femme a une expression rusée, calculée, informant le monde - en termes très clairs - qu'elle sait très exactement ce qu'il trame.

« C'est Sœur Maz, pointe Rey en suivant son regard. Je t'ai parlé d'elle, non ?

— Oui. Ton mentor en linguistique innovante.

— Ouais, c'est elle. Elle dirigeait le foyer qui m'a prise en charge après que j'ai quitté ma dernière famille d'accueil. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à retrouver mon grand-père quand j'avais seize ans. Il s'était retiré du monde, au fond de l'Arizona, et il ne savait même pas que j'existais jusqu'à ce qu'elle le contacte - c'est lui, juste là. »

Rey dirige alors l'attention de Ben vers la seconde photo, plus grande, dans un cadre en bois peint à la main. On la voit debout devant le Grand Canyon, un bob aux couleurs criardes sur la tête, ses épaules nues marquées de rouge par le soleil. Elle sourit. Un homme âgé à la silhouette élancée, avec une barbe grise et un visage sillonné de rides, la tient étroitement par la taille, souriant lui aussi.

« Tu as dit que son nom est Ben, n'est ce pas ?

— Oui. Ben Kenobi.

— Pourquoi est-il allé vivre en Arizona ?

— Pour le climat sec, principalement. Il a dû quitter l'Air Force après avoir été blessé dans un sale accident, et depuis la pluie et la neige le font toujours souffrir des articulations. Je pense qu'il cherchait le calme, aussi. » Elle chasse une poussière imaginaire du cadre.

« Une fois par mois on faisait le déplacement jusqu'à Flagstaff pour qu'il voie une physiothérapeute. Elle s'appelait Sabé - je me souviens que j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter. »

Ben peut voir son visage se refléter par dessus l'épaule de Rey dans le verre du cadre, la cicatrice et le reste. Il se décale légèrement vers la gauche.

« Comme quoi ?

— Elle disait - eh bien. Elle disait que toute personne a ces, euh, ces nœuds, à l'intérieur. Des points où elles se sont repliées autour d'une douleur, que ce soit dans les muscles ou l’esprit. On ne peut pas les voir avec les yeux, elle disait, mais on peut les sentir. » Là Rey prend une pose étrange, repliant ses bras de manière à ce que chaque main tire sur l'épaule opposée, comme pour maintenir en place les pièces d'un tout. Le geste semble inconscient.

« Ou bien on peut s'en rendre compte en discutant avec elles - et je pense que la guérison dépend de la façon dont on décide de défaire ces nœuds. »

Maintenant Rey se tourne vers lui et tend ses mains ouvertes.

« Je suppose que ce sont des divagations, ça aussi, non ? »

Il pense détourner le regard, puis s'y refuse.

« Pas du tout. »

Ils débattent un moment pour finalement conclure que le nouveau-vieux-bureau de Rey sera mieux placé devant une fenêtre orientée vers l'est, qu'elle a ouverte pour laisser pénétrer une brise d'été précoce, et Ben admire comme il se doit le stylo-plume qu'elle a découvert. L'acier en est sculpté, orné d'un motif repoussé de fleurs et de vignes qui presseront contre son pouce chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisera. Elle le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Cette nuit, Ben s'assoit avec son téléphone à la main.

Il marque de longues pauses avant d’appuyer sur chaque bouton, et par six fois doit s'arrêter pour tout reprendre du début. Il sent la nausée monter en vague.

(« ... _si seulement tu n'étais pas un foutu bon à rien_. »)

« Va te faire foutre, dit Ben à voix haute. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

A la septième tentative, il compose le numéro rapidement, sans regarder - il garde plutôt le regard sur ce trou dans le mur maintenant replâtré, garde à l'esprit comment il l'a lui même rebouché et poncé et remis à neuf. Le téléphone sonne dix fois avant de l'envoyer sur la boîte vocale, avec un message que Ben connaît par cœur parce qu'il est justement celui qui a aidé à l'enregistrer.

Il y a un _bip_ strident et autoritaire à la fin.

(« ... _et je pense que la guérison dépend de la façon dont on décide de défaire ces nœuds_. »)

Il ferme les yeux, se pince l'arête du nez, se racle la gorge.

« Salut, Maman. C'est, euh. » Il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. « C'est Ben. Je sais qu'il est tard. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt mais, euh - je rappellerai demain. »

Il raccroche.

Mais trois minutes plus tard, peut-être moins, le téléphone sonne.

Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il manque de lâcher le fichu appareil, mais il parvient à raffermir sa prise et à coller le combiné à son oreille vers la huitième ou neuvième sonnerie. Il y a un silence suspendu, sous pression. Et puis, hésitante, lui parvenant au travers de près de cinq mille kilomètres de câble téléphonique, la voix de sa mère :

« Ben ? »

Il se met à pleurer, et de longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il retrouve assez de souffle pour parler.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscar le grincheux : personnage de l'émission pour enfants Rue Sésame


	2. Chapter 2

…

Par une soirée brûlante de la fin du mois de juillet, Ben éprouve une douleur familière, comme un fil barbelé se resserrant sur la cicatrice le long de son visage. En jetant un œil au dehors, il aperçoit de noirs nuages d'orage amoncelés au dessus de la baie. La lueur d'un éclair transperce les nuées, projetant des éclats blancs sur la surface de l'eau.

Ben tapote dix coups contre la paume de sa main, comme pour compter les syllabes d'un vers, et s'arrête quand il entend le tonnerre. À trois kilomètres de là donc, plus ou moins. Un craquement de statique s'échappe du combiné de téléphone qu'il maintient coincé entre son cou et son épaule.

« J'ai vu Luke hier, » dit Leia à l'autre bout du fil, comme Ben est silencieux depuis un moment. 

« Je lui ai donné de tes nouvelles - il m'a dit qu'un de ses étudiants de premier cycle a demandé la permission d'examiner tes vieux travaux de recherche.

— Luke lui a dit de ne pas se donner cette peine ?

— Non. » Il entend un craquement pneumatique, probablement sa mère qui se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau. « Il lui a dit qu'il pouvait se procurer les copies restantes auprès du Dr Yoda. 

— Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas encore pris sa retraite ? Il doit avoir près de quatre-vingt-dix ans maintenant. » Deux nouveaux éclairs, très proches, comme une vision de synapses embrasées. Il commence à pleuvoir. « Peut-être que ces décennies passées à ruminer son amertume ont confit ses organes internes. »

Leia rit doucement.

Ben quitte la fenêtre et va jusqu'à un placard étroit dans le couloir, tire deux fois sur le cordon qui pend de l'ampoule nue qui se trouve à l'intérieur. La lumière révèle une boîte en carton scellée au ruban adhésif, la lunette d'un fusil tactique Red Saber M4, un keffieh noir de l'armée à moitié déchiqueté, et une grosse lampe-torche d'aviateur suspendue à un crochet par la lanière.

Il la récupère et fait jouer l'interrupteur une ou deux fois - c'est maintenant Leia qui reste silencieuse, et c'est au tour de Ben de relancer la conversation.

« Comment va Chewie ? »

— Fidèle à lui-même, dans l'ensemble. » Leia brasse des papiers, agrafe quelque chose. 

« Les toiletteurs ne veulent jamais me prendre au sérieux quand je les avertis qu'il mord. J'ai toujours droit à la même explication condescendante, à propos de la docilité des croisés de terrier irlandais, mais j'essaie de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ont besoin de-

— laisser gagner le Wookie, » termine Ben.

Comme Ben l'espérait sa mère a un autre de ces rires timides, un peu rouillés, et il entend un sourire dans sa voix quand ils raccrochent quelques minutes plus tard. Il efface trois messages sur son répondeur, tous de Snoke.

(Ils se parlent plusieurs fois par semaine maintenant, Ben et Leia, même si leurs conversations commencent tout juste à trouver une aisance soucieuse et fragile. Il a récemment fait l'achat d'un billet d'avion aller-retour pour la semaine de Noël et a envoyé par mail le reçu de confirmation à sa mère comme preuve.

« _Tu vois ?_ a-t-il écrit. _Je ne bluffe pas cette fois_. »

Il a aussi commencé à lire les lettres que Leia lui avait envoyées, une par une, comme des denrées rationnées. Il fend chaque enveloppe sur toute la longueur avec un couteau de poche, après l'avoir courbée pour déterminer si oui ou non elle contient une photographie. 

Ces lettres là, Ben les met généralement de côté.)

Des gouttes de pluie s'éparpillent contre la vitre, et puis le ciel se déverse d'un seul coup, dans un frémissement libérateur. Le vent se lève. Un nouvel éclair projette des ombres squelettiques sur le mur. Ben commence le décompte tout en ouvrant violemment les tiroirs de la cuisine au hasard, à la recherche d'allumettes - il ne trouve qu'un paquet intact de bougies d'anniversaire, qu'il rejette. Il est parvenu à _cinq mississipi_ quand les lumières de l'appartement vacillent.

Il s’immobilise.

Elles faiblissent et frémissent une seconde fois, comme occultées par le battement d’ailes d’un énorme papillon, puis s'éteignent toutes. De même que les lumières dans la rue en contrebas, et toutes les lumières du quartier.

Et la torche est juste là dans ses mains, bien sûr, mais Ben se force à attendre. L'obscurité s'amasse autour de lui, rendant la pièce plus petite, plus intime, et le bruit de la pluie se précipite pour occuper ces zones obscurcies de son esprit.

(« _Bon sang, gamin, écoute moi. Si tu ne veux pas parler, très bien. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me regarder. Mais tu peux au moins me faire une faveur et m'écouter cinq minutes_ \- »)

C’est à cet instant qu’on frappe à sa porte. Ben sursaute.

« Toc-toc ! »

Il envisage d'allumer la torche, mais il a déjà trébuché sur tout ce que contient son appartement - et l'a observé, au travers de visions kaléidoscopiques et faussement euphoriques - suffisamment souvent pour être probablement capable de s'y déplacer les yeux bandés. Il compte ses pas jusqu'à la porte.

« Qui est là ? 

— C'est Tex. »

Ben réfléchit à sa réponse. Pour se calmer, il prend une profonde inspiration, qu'il retient durant le temps qui s'écoule entre un nouvel éclair et le tonnerre qui suit. Le martèlement de son cœur s'atténue.

« Non, il n'y a personne par ici avec ce nom, répond-il, une main pressée sur son torse. Vous devez vous tromper d'appartement.

— Eh bien, je - quoi ? Hey ! » Quelque chose cogne dans le mur sur le palier. « Je réservais cette blague depuis une semaine, sinistre-stupide-cerveau-laser ! »

Quand Ben allume finalement sa lampe et ouvre la porte, Rey est là, dans un short en jean et un t-shirt blanc à peu près autant à sa taille qu'une toile de tente, orné d'un énorme tournesol sur le devant. Elle a dans une poche cette même petite lampe qu'elle avait utilisée pour examiner l'intérieur de sa serrure.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais des plisses en pull à - bordel. J'étais sûre que ça allait arriver. » Rey plisse les yeux dans le faisceau que Ben dirige sur son visage. « Est-ce que tu aurais des piles en plus à me dépanner ? Je te rembourserai, c'est promis. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » Ben pianote contre le chambranle. 

« Ce genre de bonne action ne me paraît pas être quelque chose qu'un cerveau-laser ferait - et d'abord, quel genre d'insulte est-ce là ? Ça ressemble plutôt à une remarque élogieuse, concernant l'acuité mentale et les capacités de concentration d'une personne. 

— Je ne parle pas d'un laser destructeur de planètes d’un quadrillion de watts de puissance, évidemment. » Rey écarte les mains d'un geste ample, puis les rapproche jusqu'à presque les joindre. « Je parle d'un de ces pointeurs laser rikikis dont on peut se servir pour tourmenter les chats.

— Il fallait préciser. »

Ben tend la main pour récupérer la petite lampe et se détourne, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle reste sur le palier, parce qu'il sait que l'obscurité est plus ou moins partout la même, mais quand il regarde par dessus son épaule il voit que Rey l'a suivi à l'intérieur.

Au moins l'endroit est plus propre qu'il ne l'était. Et elle ne peut pas en voir grand chose, de toute façon. Alors ça va.

Ben recommence à ouvrir et fermer des tiroirs, passant rapidement le contenu en revue - trognons de crayons, stylos à sec, petite monnaie, ces bandes de papier protecteur qu'on détache du dos des pansements adhésifs - jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un paquet neuf de huit piles.

Rey va presser sa main contre la fenêtre. De la buée se forme instantanément tout autour, un halo fantomatique émanant de ses doigts. Il y a une nouvelle rafale de pluie, un autre coup de tonnerre. La structure de l'immeuble grogne avec le vent.

« J'ai toujours aimé ça, dit-elle.

— Quoi, les orages ? »

Ben déchire l'emballage avec les dents. Elle a décoré sa lampe avec des autocollants, le genre qui brille, et il doit les gratter pour pouvoir ouvrir le compartiment des piles.

« Ouais. Ceux qu'on a en Arizona, c'est comme être à l'intérieur d'un cœur qui bat. Il y a tellement de bruit - tu ne peux jamais te sentir seul, pendant un orage. » Elle expire, lentement et longuement, embrumant la vitre de son souffle, et avec son pouce, trace la silhouette d'une fleur. Le dessin couvre son reflet. 

« J'ai vécu dans un endroit où il tombe moins d’un centimètre d’eau de pluie par an. C'est fou à quel point ça me manquait.

— Où ça ?

— Mmmm ? 

— Où est-ce que tu vivais ? » Ben extrait les vieilles piles et vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas trace de corrosion sur les bornes avant de mettre en place les neuves. « Cet endroit où il ne pleuvait jamais ?

— Oh. Nulle part. » Rey croise les bras, de cette façon qui lui est propre, comme une étreinte. « Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant, c'était nulle part. En fait c'était cette ville qui s'appelle Jakku. »

Et là Ben fronce les sourcils, parce qu'il se trouve qu'il connaît Jakku.

Il a repéré l'endroit en étudiant les cartes, celles des districts électoraux comme celles de navigation aérienne. C'est dans le comté de San Bernardino, à environ quatre-vingt kilomètres de Barstow, plus ou moins au centre géographique du désert Mojave. Il n'y a ni bibliothèques, ni écoles, ni océans ou mares ou rien de vert, doux, florissant. Il essaie d'imaginer Rey dans un endroit pareil, devant ce paysage de terre aride, de métal rouillé, de rudes arbustes à créosote, et cet horizon plat qui s'étend si loin à l'infini qu'il engloutit tout sens de la perspective.

Ce qui ne fait que le renfrogner davantage.

« Jakku ? Comme Jakku Junction, en Californie ? »

Rey se tourne pour le dévisager, interdite, sa posture légèrement déséquilibrée, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de désobéissance.

« Tu connais, dit-elle.

— Oui. Cette- » Ben manque de dire décharge avant de se rappeler son foutu commentaire sur ce "sinistre dépotoir" et parvient à se contenir.

« Cette ville est sur le déclin depuis que la BNSF a fermé la ligne de chemin de fer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un travailleur social irait te placer là bas ?

— Hum. »

Elle plisse les lèvres. Ben note comment son t-shirt blanc et sa peau virent au bleu argent, sous la lumière de cette soirée pluvieuse qui tombe en vagues de la fenêtre. En dehors de la lampe-torche toujours calée sous son bras, Rey est la seule chose lumineuse dans cette pièce plongée dans les ténèbres.

Et elle pourrait dire à Ben qu'il se montre indiscret, qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires, mais elle s'éloigne de la fenêtre et s'approche de lui à travers l'obscurité.

« D'accord. » Rey s'accoude au dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine, un pied calé sur le barreau inférieur. « En fait je n'ai pas été tout à fait franche, techniquement - je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment menti, mais je suppose que la vérité dépend du point de vue de chacun. C'est quelque chose que mon grand-père aime à dire. »

Subrepticement, de manière à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, Ben dépose la lampe de poche réparée sur la table. Rey n'esquisse pas un geste pour s'en emparer.

« J'ai quitté ma dernière famille d'accueil quand j'avais treize ans. C'était l'enfoiré de première, le gars qui me laissait enfermée dehors ? Et je suis allée avec Maz et les Sœurs de Kanata quand j'avais quinze ans. » Elle gonfle ses joues, pousse un soupir saccadé, et continue. « Entre temps, je m'étais enfuie et je vivais dans ce vieux wagon de marchandises AT-AT au dépôt ferroviaire de Jakku Junction. La police a fini par me mettre la main dessus pour le vol d'une barre chocolatée. Je savais que voler était une idée stupide, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point faire les poubelles peut être monotone au bout d'un certain temps. »

Ben pose sa lampe-torche en équilibre sur le manche - couvert de traces de chocs et d'éraflures, et il connaît l'origine de la moindre d'entre elles - qui répand une lumière grise au plafond et à travers la pièce. Les ombres s'incurvent et s'allongent comme s'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un bol, ou entre des mains tenues en coupe.

La police, se répète-t-il. Ce qui signifie qu'ils auraient aussi bien pu ne pas la retrouver, ou du moins pas avant très longtemps.

À sa vision fanée, délabrée, de Jakku il doit maintenant superposer l'image de Rey - non pas la Rey de maintenant, celle qu'elle est devenue, mais peut-être Rey telle qu'elle apparaît sur cette photo avec Sœur Maz, étirée et tourmentée comme une longueur de fil barbelé - plongée jusqu'au coude dans la poubelle d'un quelconque inconnu.

Et Ben se rend compte qu'il est en colère, à cette idée, même si cette colère là semble lui procurer une surface stable sur laquelle s'appuyer au lieu de l'entraîner par le fond.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a bien pu leur falloir un an pour te trouver ? demande-t-il, d'une voix à peine contenue. Est-ce que personne n'a déclaré ta disparition ?

— Eh bien, si. Mais j'ai fini à Jakku parce que j'avais épinglé ce morceau de ficelle à une carte et décidé de m'enfuir aussi loin que je pourrais l'étirer. Tout était toujours mieux que rester chez Plutt. » Rey frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre, malaxe les os et les tendons avec détachement, comme s'il s'agissait des mains de quelqu'un d'autre. « J'ai bien dû faire trois cent kilomètres, en fraudant le train et en faisant du stop, pour arriver là-bas. Il a juste fallu tout ce temps à ma malchance pour me rattraper.

— Quelqu'un aurait dû être capable de te retrouver. Ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché.

— Ce n'était pas si mal. Par exemple, j'avais bricolé ce super bâton, avec un bout de tuyau métallique ? Vers la fin j'étais devenue suffisamment rapide pour tuer des lézards avec. Je sais que c'est cliché, mais le goût ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à du poulet - oh, et le terrain d'aviation ! Il y avait cet aérodrome militaire abandonné, pas très loin, avec un Lockheed Vega 5B resté sur place. Je me faufilais dans le cockpit et prétendais que j'étais Amelia Earhart. Ou Sally Ride, si je me sentais plus ambitieuse. »

Rey lève les yeux et lui sourit.

Éclairs et tonnerre sont passés au dessus de leur tête et se sont éloignés, mais le chuintement régulier de la pluie se poursuit. Ben pense une fois de plus à la mangeoire et aux moineaux, aux lierres grimpants et aux fleurs en pot, au bureau et aux manuels annotés et à la musique folk et à ces deux photos sur son mur.

(« . _..et je pense que la guérison dépend de la façon dont on décide de défaire ces noeuds_. »)

Et Ben n'a pas l'intention de formuler sa pensée suivante à voix haute, mais pour une raison ou une autre il s'entend la prononcer quand même.

« Mais tu as dû te sentir très seule.

— Parfois. » Rey tend finalement la main vers sa lampe de poche. « Souvent, en fait. Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'en aller, mais c'est comme si ton cerveau commence à tourner, euh, en rond, à l'intérieur de ta tête, quand tu n'as personne à qui parler. J'avais fabriqué une poupée avec un vieux bout de toile et je l'avais baptisée Capitaine Raeh. Un peu comme mon nom, plus ou moins - une vraie poupée ! Difficile à croire. Je n'avais plus joué à la poupée depuis mes quatre ans. »

Ben est silencieux.

Rey se redresse, retire ses coudes du dossier. Elle presse ses lèvres en O, les remue d’un côté à l'autre avant de reprendre la parole avec une délicate détermination.

« Tu sais, la police m'a interrogée pendant six heures quand on m’a trouvée. On m’a donné à manger, ce qui était bien, même si ce que je voulais vraiment c'était du dentifrice et des toilettes avec une chasse d'eau - mais je ne crois pas qu’une seule personne ait pensé à me demander si je m'étais sentie seule. »

Une masse plombée descend dans la gorge de Ben et tombe jusque dans son estomac. Il ne lui a presque rien dit, mais c'était apparemment déjà trop.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

— Non, non. Ça va. J'aurais aimé l'entendre alors. » La lampe de poche prend vie entre les mains de Rey. Elle lui agite le faisceau dans la figure. « Alors, merci. »

Ben baisse les yeux sur lui-même pour tirer sur un fil lâche de sa chemise. Elle est en chambray bleu, tout ce qu'il possède de plus sombre étant au linge sale. II a progressivement recommencé à retrousser ses manches, plutôt que de les garder boutonnées jusqu'au poignet dans une ancienne routine mensongère. La cicatrice sur son visage se contracte une fois de plus.

« Eh bien, il n’y a pas de quoi. 

— C’est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, sincèrement. J'ai monopolisé la discussion. » Elle brandit sa lampe et recule d'un pas. « Je vais te laisser à tes occupations. »

Il relève le regard.

« Attends. Raconte-moi la blague. »

Rey marque une pause. « Quelle blague ? 

— Tout à l'heure. Quand tu as frappé. » Il étend les mains, mimant une barrière entre eux deux. « Tu as dit que tu avais gardé une blague en réserve. Je vais essayer de ne pas la gâcher, cette fois.

— Oh ! D’accord, super. Alors voilà. » Rey se mord la lèvre, s'éclaircit la gorge. « Toc-toc. »

Ben essaie de composer son expression, pour l’effet dramatique, mais il émane de Rey quelque chose qui se propage à lui, comme des étincelles jaillissant d'une pomme de pin enflammée. Son sourcil gauche tressaille. Un coin de sa bouche se relève.

« Qui est là ? 

— C'est Tex. 

— C'est Tex, qui ?

— Eh bien ! Je suis flattée que ma visite te fasse autant plaisir, » répond Rey, quasiment fluorescente d'une autosatisfaction réjouie. « Après tout, ce n'est que moi. »

Ben fronce les sourcils, incline la tête, et a partiellement élaboré une explication qui pourrait impliquer un mythe de la création Platonique ou les théories Freudiennes de l'inquiétante étrangeté du reflet de soi quand la révélation le frappe : _C’est exquis_.

Il rit.

C'est un son ample et discordant, si surprenant que sa première réaction est de l'étouffer derrière sa main, sauf que cela ne fonctionne pas parce que son rire se trouve être très sonore. Ben le ressent au tréfonds des muscles de son abdomen et de ses côtes, comme une crampe, alors il baisse à nouveau la tête et garde la main plaquée contre sa bouche souriante - il essaie de presser plutôt avec le dos de la main, en tournant le poignet - jusqu'à ce que le rire cesse.

« C’est, euh. C'est atroce. » Il tousse. « Je suis honoré d’en avoir été l’inspiration.

— Hein ? »

Rey cligne des yeux, comme s’il l’avait prise de court pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle tient encore sa lampe braquée sur lui, ce qui rend son expression difficile à discerner au delà du regard interrogateur, mais il peut dire qu'elle ne sourit pas. Pas exactement.

« Tu avais raison. » Il se frappe le plat de la gorge, la peau chaude sous sa main. « Ça valait la peine d'attendre la bonne occasion. 

— Ah. Oui, » répond Rey, inattentive, comme quelqu'un se concentrant sur le rembobinage d'une pelote de fil. Elle frotte l'arrière de sa jambe de son pied nu, ses orteils peints de vert repliés. « Oui. Bien sûr. Y a pas de quoi. »

Quand elle ne fait toujours pas mine de partir, Ben se rend compte qu'il a manqué à son devoir d'hôte en ne la libérant pas proprement de ses obligations. Il fait un geste en direction de la porte.

« Bonne nuit.

— Ouais, répond Rey. Toi aussi. »

C'est avec une hâte quelque peu confuse - elle est soulagée de partir, pense Ben - qu'elle gagne la sortie.

Puis la porte se ferme, et le silence qui retombe autour de lui semble différent d'auparavant. La fleur que Rey a dessiné sur la vitre commence à goutter, et dans un élan facétieux Ben exhale par dessus - quoique son souffle soit plus large, et fasse également réapparaître les cinq traces des doigts de Rey - pour préserver le dessin un peu plus longtemps. Il se verse un bol de corn flakes pour dîner, puisque le lait va tourner s'il le laisse dans un réfrigérateur tiédissant. La pluie s'amenuise peu à peu jusqu'à se taire tout à fait. L'électricité ne revient pas.

Il envisage de replacer la lampe-torche sur son crochet, va jusqu'à l'éteindre et se diriger vers le placard, puis change d'avis et s'allonge sur le lit garni de draps propres. Dans un effort solennel, solitaire, Ben loge la lampe contre son torse.

Ils la gardaient dans une boîte en acier étanche, il se souvient. Sous le siège du copilote.

Ils l'avaient rangée avec un compas de navigation, quatre fusées de détresse, un paquet de barres chocolatées, et un kit de premiers soins perpétuellement à court de packs de froid parce que Ben se cognait sans arrêt le front à l'intérieur de la carlingue. Une fois il avait passé trois jours à mémoriser les signaux du trafic aérien, en s'entraînant avec la torche qu'il tient maintenant, bien qu'on lui ait dit que cette réglementation n'était pas vraiment à prendre au pied de la lettre.

(« _Je me fiche pas mal du genre de merdier dans lequel tu t'es fourré. Et écoute, moi-même je n'ai jamais prétendu être un candidat à la sainteté. Tu le sais. Alors je te le dis, ce n'est rien sur quoi on ne puisse pas travailler ensemble_ \- »)

Ben rappuie sur l'interrupteur.

Il regarde le halo blanc virer au rouge, sombre et luisant, quand il couvre la lampe de la main.

...

En août un oscillateur de la station radio claque - non, explique-t-il au téléphone, pas le calcinateur, qu'est-ce que la décomposition thermique viendrait faire là dedans ? - et Ben reste quatre heures plus tard que d'habitude pour le réparer. Le problème vient d'un amplificateur de sortie défectueux, qu'il finit par simplement décider de remplacer par un modèle de transistor plus récent. On l'informe dès le départ qu'il ne sera pas payé en heures supplémentaires. 

Phasma reste tard elle aussi, parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à qui Hux peut confier la responsabilité des clés du studio. Elle emprunte un fauteuil ergonomique garni de cuir dans le bureau de ce dernier et remplit une grille de mots croisés pour meubler l’attente.

« D'accord, en voilà un autre. » Phasma se débarrasse de ses stilettos blancs. Elle garde ses bottes de moto et un blouson matelassé dans un sac de sport. « La définition est “ _Une forme de massage japonais basé sur la médecine traditionnelle chinoise, attribuée à Tokujiro Namikoshi.”_ Sept lettres. »

Ben tourne une molette sur son fer à souder. Les fils de cuivre se consument et fument, comme des mégots de cigarettes, quand il les fusionne. Il s'est brûlé les doigts par trois fois maintenant, chaque brûlure aussi inattendue et maligne qu'une piqûre de frelon, et chaque fois l'envie lui a pris d'arracher violemment le cordon d'alimentation.

Au lieu de ça Ben a pris une inspiration mesurée, comme pendant une course de fond, expiré à fond et inspiré à nouveau, jusqu'à dix fois. À chaque respiration il sent quelque chose se dénouer en lui, et l'envie passe.

Il se démonte le cou pour crier par la porte ouverte du local technique.

« Quelles lettres est-ce que tu as déjà ? 

— La première est un “s”. » Phasma se rapproche en roulant dans le fauteuil. Elle a ajusté le dossier et les accoudoirs pour convenir à une personne d'environ deux mètres. « La cinquième pourrait être un “t”.

— Euh. » Ben repousse une mèche de cheveux de son front. « Est-ce que ce serait “shiatsu” ? S-H-I-A-T-S-U ? 

— Attends, laisse-moi voir - oui, ça colle. Brillant.

— Ne me remercie pas.

— C'est un compliment, très cher, pas une patate chaude - oh, et pour le suivant ? _“Poison utilisé dans la tentative d'assassinat de Raspoutine.”_ Sept lettres, et je n'en ai encore aucune. Est-ce que c'était de l'arsenic ? Je voulais mettre “mercure”, mais c'était avec les Borgias. »

Ben ne sait pas non plus. Ils laissent celui-ci en blanc.

Il prend le chemin le plus long pour rentrer, jetant régulièrement un œil au coucher de soleil couleur d'ambre dans son rétroviseur, et est de retour dans son immeuble vers huit heures. Il émerge de la cage d'escalier pour découvrir Rey plantée devant chez lui, mains derrière le dos, comme en sentinelle. Elle porte une robe d'été jaune dont la jupe lui rappelle un pissenlit.

« Ah-ha ! Te voilà ! » Rey se tourne vers lui quand elle l'entend cogner dans la barre de la porte du palier. « Tu n'as pas de problème de noix ? »

Ben revoit brièvement Phasma aux commandes de ce fauteuil aux dimensions maintenant dignes de Brobdingnag, et imagine l'anévrisme qu'aura probablement Hux en s'asseyant à son bureau demain matin.

« Mes collègues pourraient être du genre à me les briser, mais en fait ça se passe plutôt bien, » répond-il, se glissant derrière elle pour atteindre la poignée de porte. L'air autour d'elle a un parfum de fleur d'oranger. « À moins que ce ne soit encore une blague que j'ai gâchée.

— Je dirais que tu l'as améliorée. » Elle s'écarte pour le laisser passer. « Mais sérieusement, pas d'allergie ? 

— Non. Pourquoi ? 

— Un vieil ami est venu me rendre visite. J'ai fait ce coffee cake aux amandes qui n'a pas complètement tourné au désastre. » Elle jette un pouce par dessus son épaule, faisant cliqueter les perles d'argile des bracelets à son poignet. « Tu en veux un morceau ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Ben comprend par là qu'elle va lui apporter quelques restes, emballés dans du papier aluminium - puis il remarque le doigt pointé, et avec l'addition de ce nouvel indice, réalise qu'elle l'invite à venir manger chez elle.

« Je pense que l'offre paraît suffisamment inoffensive.

— Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là. » Rey lui fait un clin d'oeil. « Il paraît que l'odeur des amandes dissimule parfaitement celle du cyanure. »

(Ah, pense-t-il. C'est ça. C-Y-A-N-U-R-E. Il faudra qu'il le dise à Phasma quand il la verra.)

Ben abandonne son sac à l'endroit où il le laisse tomber et passe plusieurs minutes pris d'une indécision toute adolescente, l'esprit à la dérive, ses doigts se mouvant pour déboutonner la chemise qu'il a porté au travail - il pense en avoir une vert sauge dans son placard, fraîchement repassée et encore étiquetée - jusqu'à ce que le bon sens laisse tomber ses imposantes mains de matrone sur ses épaules.

Il remet en place un pan de sa chemise derrière sa ceinture.

Mais il glisse quand même un peigne dans ses cheveux, deux, trois passages au dessus de chaque oreille, et croise son regard dans le miroir terni de la salle de bains. L'ampoule fluorescente creuse les rides autour de ses yeux, mais jusqu'à présent Ben n'a pas trouvé trace d'argent dans le noir de ses cheveux. Il sait exactement à quoi - et à qui - il ressemblera quand cela arrivera.

Quand Ben se glisse dans l'appartement de Rey, un jeune Noir d'une vingtaine d'années sort des tasses d'un placard. Il porte un t-shirt et une veste d'aviateur aussi visiblement patinée par l'usure et amoureusement entretenue qu'un vieux gant de baseball. Il se presse pour lui serrer la main, trois mugs suspendus à ses doigts par les anses. Sur le poignet droit qu'il lui tend, Ben aperçoit l'extrémité d'un tatouage quelque peu délavé.

« Finn », dit l'homme en manière d'introduction, et il doit considérablement lever la tête tout en parlant. « Et tu es Ben, c'est ça ? Seigneur. Tu es bien plus grand que ce que j'imaginais. 

— C'est généralement le cas, avec les déceptions, j'en ai peur.

— Pas mal. » Il imprime une dernière, chaleureuse secousse à la main de Ben. « Je crois que tu es la première personne à qui j'ai dit ça qui ne m'a pas répondu “ _C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes”._ »

Rey se détourne du comptoir de la cuisine pour jeter un torchon à la tête de Finn. Il l'esquive d'un bond agile sur le côté, sans même regarder.

Ben doit contraindre ses jambes dans des angles inconfortables pour contenir dans la troisième chaise que Rey a apportée pour lui - c'est toujours mieux que cet étroit pupitre de sa classe de seconde, quand une poussée de croissance agressive le forçait à s'asseoir avec un genou remonté à hauteur d'oreille, un peu comme un singe - mais autrement ils contiennent tous autour de la table ronde qu'elle a créée à partir de trois différentes pièces de bois à l'aspect veineux.

Finn parle avec l'économie de mots énergique et résolue de quelqu'un qui prend son temps pour parvenir à ses fins. Il vit à trois heures au nord par l'autoroute, près de Yavin Harbor dans le Maine, mais il est en déplacement dans le sud pour une conférence donnée par le NPRC. Il travaille à plein temps comme éducateur dans un lycée et on lui a récemment demandé de devenir conseiller pédagogique pour un projet de club de MMA, même si il a poliment suggéré à ses élèves de revoir leur copie pour trouver un nom moins stupide.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils voulaient l'appeler ? » demande Ben.

« Je ne sais même pas. » Finn fait tinter une cuillère en remuant son café. «Je crois que c'était “les Stormtroopers de Hosnian High”. Ouais, vous imaginez à quelle vitesse l'administration allait poser son veto - mais ils avaient prévu les uniformes coordonnés, et tout. »

Pendant ce temps Rey dispose son coffee cake devant eux. Elle leur a fourni des assiettes en plastique dépareillées et des couteaux à beurre, mais pas de fourchettes, aussi Ben soulève une modeste part d'une main. L'autre main se tient juste au dessous, ouverte pour rattraper les miettes qui tombent quand les éclats d'amandes grillées craquent entre ses dents. Le gâteau a un parfum de cannelle, de vanille et de muscade. Du sucre glace adhère à ses doigts, que Ben lèche en détournant poliment la tête, mais du coin de l'œil il voit Rey froncer le nez d'un air amusé.

(À moins que ce ne soit un air de dégoût voilé, bien sûr. Ben ne recommence pas.)

« Et alors, ce pilote d'hélicoptère ? » demande Rey, en sirotant son thé à l'hibiscus. Elle adresse à Finn un haussement de sourcils suggestif. « Celui qui effectue des missions de sauvetage pour les garde-côtes ? Du progrès, de ce côté là ?

— Oh. Euh, ça va. » Finn opine du chef, principalement pour lui-même. « Ça va vraiment bien.

— Tu as promis que tu aurais une meilleure photo de lui à me montrer cette fois. » Là elle se tourne pour s'adresser à Ben. « Écoute ça, on dirait une histoire tout droit sortie d'un téléfilm à l’eau de rose - Finn prend toujours le dernier train pour rentrer, et pendant près d'un mois le seul autre passager avec lui est ce gars, qui est “Officiellement Le Plus Bel Homme Au Monde”, jusqu'au jour où Finn jette un œil autour de lui et se rend compte que l'homme a oublié son blou-

— Voilà, voilà. » Finn présente une photo sur son téléphone. « Dieu aie pitié de moi. »

L'image affiche un homme un peu plus âgé, italien ou latino peut-être, posant devant un avion monomoteur. Il porte un blouson qui ressemble en tout point à celui de Finn - non, en fait, il s'agit bien de ce même blouson - et a dans les bras un corgi plutôt rondouillet et très orange. L'homme a un teint doré si parfait, des cheveux si impeccablement coiffés, que Ben doit s'y prendre à deux fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un photoshoot de magazine.

« Sacré bordel de cannoli, » remarque Rey.

Finn ne semble pas déconcerté par cette nouvelle expression. Il est fort probable qu'il y soit habitué, ce que Ben ne pensait pas être possible.

« Je te l'avais dit.

— Non, tu m'as dit qu'il avait une "beauté classique". Tu n'as pas précisé que “classique” signifiait littéralement que tu sortais avec un dieu grec.

— Tu en aurais profité pour faire ta maligne en me demandant de quel dieu il s'agissait. » Finn prend une voix de fausset, étirant ses voyelles. “ _Est-ce que tu sors avec le dieu des Enfers alors ? Est-ce qu'il faudra attendre l'automne pour qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose ?_ ”

— Oh la ferme. Comment s'appelle le chien ?

— Bartholomew Bernardine le Huitième, BB-8 pour faire court. Il n'est en huitième position de rien du tout, en fait. J'ai demandé - Poe avait juste décidé que ça sonnait distingué. 

— Tout à fait charmant. »

Ben est resté silencieux, fixant le petit avion à structure d'aluminium à l'arrière-plan. Il doit pouvoir embarquer quatre personnes, avec une roulette de queue orientable et un aileron dorsal étendu caractéristique, et il soupçonne fortement qu'il tourne avec un moteur O-470-A à 225 chevaux. Il soupçonne également qu'avec quelques modifications et une bonne dose de foi il pourrait supporter un moteur IO-520 et monter jusqu'à 300 chevaux.

(Ils avaient été obligé de décoller d'une rivière, une fois, en dehors de Fort Simpson, parce que la zone dégagée était trop courte et la piste sévèrement bosselée par le gel. Les flotteurs fixés au train d'atterrissage avaient projeté des jets d'eau blanc en effleurant la surface parfaitement lisse de la rivière.

Puis Ben s'était couvert la figure de ses mains, mais par un interstice entre ses doigts il avait vu leur aile gauche décapiter l'extrémité gracile d'un pin.)

Avec hésitation, Ben tapote l'écran du téléphone de Finn.

« Cet avion - c'est un Falcon M1 ?

— Ouais, tu sais, je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, dit Finn. Quoique pas un modèle original. C'est une de ces versions en kit qu'un de ses amis a construit. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

— Tu veux rire ? » Rey lui prend le téléphone des mains. « Le Falcon M1 est pratiquement l'étalon or de l'aviation générale. Je veux dire, n'importe quel pilote de l'Alaska et du Canada réunis serait probablement prêt à trancher des gorges pour mettre la main sur un exemplaire. Par exemple, il y a cette fameuse route de ravitaillement des pilotes de brousse, dans les territoires du nord-ouest. Il y a toujours du monde qui essaie d'y établir de nouveaux records - le Kettle Run, je crois que ça s'appelle ? Non, peut-être le Kestrel Run. Je crois que le meilleur temps jusque là est de quatorze heures. »

(Le Kessel Run, corrige Ben en silence, et dans les tréfonds de son cerveau il peut encore entendre la voix qui tombe des lèvres retroussées.

« _Douze heures._ »)

Il s'adresse à Finn à nouveau.

« Quel genre d'hélicoptère est-ce qu'il pilote ? Pour les garde-côtes ?

— Un X-Wing. » Finn plisse peut-être un peu les yeux à cet instant, comme pour déchiffrer ce que Ben est presque sûr d'afficher sur son visage, mais si c'est bien le cas alors Finn a la bonne grâce de l'ignorer. « Il a piloté à peu près tout ce qui existe. Il serait probablement en train de tenter un genre de connerie à la Icare si je ne l'en dissuadais pas.

— Sage initiative, dit Ben. Je ne pense pas que des ailes en cire soient en accord avec les normes de sécurité actuelles de la FAA. »

Finn s'esclaffe en rempochant son téléphone, et Rey lui donne une tape amicale sur le bras.

« Je te l'avais dit, » dit-elle.

Ensuite Rey parle des patients qu'elle voit pendant sa formation supervisée, qu'elle semble tous se rappeler avec force détails, attentifs et vivants, car elle les encourage à lui parler pendant qu'elle travaille : anciens athlètes, nouvelles mères, enfants avec désordres immunitaires, patients en gériatrie, et un homme porteur de multiples cicatrices de blessures par balle datant de l'époque où il travaillait comme chasseur de primes pour un baron du crime. Il n'était pas, comme il le lui a admis, particulièrement doué pour ce job.

Ben fait machinalement tournoyer un couteau à beurre entre ses doigts tout en écoutant, parce que c'est moins dérangeant pour les autres que quand il fait rebondir sa jambe, du moins jusqu'à ce que Finn demande, avec un geste dans sa direction :

« Tu as appris dans un cirque ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Entraînement au combat au corps-à-corps à Fort Starkiller, » répond Ben, stoppant le couteau avec l'index. « Presque pareil. 

— Ah-ha, bien sûr. Prouve-le. »

À la demande de Finn, mi-blague mi-injonction, et avec la permission dubitative de Rey, Ben lance son couteau d’une torsion de poignet précise et la lame émoussée vole vers le tableau en liège de Rey. Elle se plante en vibrant parmi les notes fluo, les punaises, et le crochet auquel elle pend ses clés.

Ben est plus impressionné que ses spectateurs. Il fût un temps où il pouvait ficher un couteau de combat en plein coeur d'une cible, à quinze mètres de distance, mais il s'est écoulé des années depuis que sa patience et ses mains ont été suffisamment stables au même moment pour pouvoir essayer. Rey applaudit, du geste distingué d'un public à l'opéra.

« Pas mal, mec. » Finn lui ramène son couteau, qu'il lui présente manche en avant. « Est-ce que tu connais encore d'autre tours ? »

Et quand Ben se rapproche, réfléchissant à sa réponse, il se rend compte en le voyant de plus près que le tatouage à demi dissimulé sur le poignet de Finn est un symbole. Ses contours se dessinent sur un champ d'encre noire, comme un piège à ours béant.

Ses doigts se referment sur le couteau.

« Quelques uns, dit Ben, après une pause qui dure une seconde de trop. Je te raconterai quand ça me reviendra.

— C'est bon, c'est bon.» Rey se lève. « Est ce que je peux avoir confiance en vous pour ne pas tout détruire pendant que je vais aux toilettes ? Pas de trou dans le mur, s'il vous plaît. »

Finn va pour regagner son siège, avec un salut de chapeau imaginaire. « On ne te promet rien. »

Ils la regardent quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées, et quand Ben se retourne il remarque la tension, l'appréhension dans les épaules de Finn, l'anticipation dans sa posture. Tous les deux prennent une longue gorgée de leur café.

« Donc. » Ben est le premier à reposer sa tasse. Il regarde son reflet onduler à la surface du café. « Comment tu as connu Rey ? »

Finn ne cille pas.

« Tu veux la vraie histoire, ou celle que j'ai mise au point pendant le trajet au cas où tu me demanderais ? C'est toi qui vois. La bidonnée est fournie avec une chanson et un numéro de danse. »

Ben baisse les yeux vers les cloques non soignées sur ses phalanges, ses avant-bras laissés à nu par les manches retroussées. La peau y a retrouvé couleur et chaleur, mais il peut se rappeler un matin de l'année précédente où il s'est réveillé avec la main gauche inerte et froide d'un cadavre et la réalisation stupéfaite que sa veine avait collabé.

Et l'encre du tatouage s'estompe, se dit Ben. Il n'a pas été retouché depuis des années, contrairement à un autre semblable auquel il pourrait le comparer. Ça devrait compter plus que tout le reste, de quoi qu'il s'agisse.

« Raconte-moi celle que tu penses que Rey préférerait, répond Ben. Je sais qu'elle aime la musique. »

Finn sourit ouvertement à cette sortie, sa posture immédiatement détendue, comme si un nœud avait été tranché ; et il prend une autre part du gâteau de Rey.

« On s'est rencontrés au centre de détention juvénile de D'Qar, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie. Nos numéros de dossier se suivaient - elle avait le FN-2188, je crois ? Le mien était le FN-2187. On s'est évadés ensemble et on a volé un camion. »

Ben opine, comme s'il venait d'entendre qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte en classe.

« Comment est-ce que vous en êtes arrivés là, tous les deux ?

— J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait faire son affaire du démarreur - j'étais plutôt pressé de quitter la ville. Et Rey avait besoin de quelqu'un réellement capable de conduire ce truc, parce que ses jambes étaient trop courtes pour atteindre les pédales. » 

Maintenant Finn se penche en avant, et Ben l'imite en réponse. L'instant pourrait paraître très sérieux, si Finn ne parlait pas la bouche pleine de gâteau. « Il faut dire, je n'étais pas un très bon conducteur, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment le lui dire, pas à ce moment là. Pas vrai ? »

Ben opine à nouveau. Après avoir hésité un moment quant à comment occuper ses mains, il les dispose sur la table devant lui, comme sur un bureau.

« Et Rey, elle était arrivée là parce que la police l'avait retrouvée là où elle squattait dans ce, euh-

— Wagon de marchandises. Cet AT-AT à Jakku.

— Ouais. Un foutu endroit, pas vrai ? Ils attendaient qu'un travailleur social trouve à la recaser. » Finn prend une autre bouchée. « Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne retournerait pas en famille d'accueil à moins qu'on ne l’ampute de tous ses membres et qu'on la traîne par le cou - Rey ne tourne pas autour du pot quand elle peut le briser et passer les tessons au pilon.

— J'ai remarqué.

— Et donc, on s'est dit que joindre nos forces serait une bonne idée. » Finn se râcle la gorge. « On a quand même réussi à traverser deux ou trois comtés avant qu'ils ne nous attrapent à un barrage routier. »

Aucun des deux n'entend le son des pas qui approchent, et ils sursautent ensemble quand Rey abat ses mains sur les côtés du siège de Finn. Elle l'incline vers elle, la chaise en équilibre sur les pieds arrière, et se penche au dessus de lui avec un air moqueur.

« Tu veux dire avant qu'ils ne m’attrapent, moi - Finn aurait probablement pu s'en tirer s'il n'était pas revenu pour m'aider. » Elle remet la chaise en place mais laisse ses mains là où elles sont. « On s'enfuyait en courant à travers ce champ après avoir abandonné le camion. Je me suis tordue la cheville dans un stupide terrier.

— J'ai juste regardé en arrière et je t'ai vue à terre. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tiré dessus. » Son regard glisse de Rey à Ben. « J'ai cru qu'ils lui avaient tiré dessus. »

Ben hausse des sourcils effarés. Rey hausse les épaules.

« Bah, ils ont fini par nous taser tous les deux, de toute façon. C'était plutôt marrant. » Elle se glisse à nouveau dans sa propre chaise, le menton calé sur une main. Un nuage de parfum tout frais flotte autour d'elle. « Rétrospectivement, on aurait pu choisir un véhicule avec une plaque d'immatriculation un peu moins mémorable.

— TR-8R ? Probablement. » Finn tente de contenir un sourire - et échoue. « Tu aurais dû voir comme elle s'est battue. Elle a collé un coup de pied à ce pauvre type en pleine tête - je ne pensais pas qu'un être humain pouvait lancer sa jambe aussi haut, mais il l'avait agrippé par les bras et elle l'a cogné si fort que je suis sûr que les hémisphères de son cerveau ont changé de côté.

— Stop. » Rey donne un coup de talon vers les orteils de Finn, qui se fend d'un grand écart presque parfait pour l'éviter. « Ce n'était pas si impressionnant. Tu leur en as bien fait baver toi aussi. 

— Non, je suis sérieux. L'officier 007, non ? Ouais, c'était lui. Je parie que ce gars s'est réveillé le lendemain matin en se demandant pourquoi il était devenu gaucher tout d'un coup. »

Rey et Finn rient, et Ben sourit. Il n'a pas le droit d'en faire plus, il se rend bien compte que les angles les plus durs de cette histoire n'ont été adoucis que par le nombre de fois où elle est passée entre eux deux.

Finalement, Finn baisse les yeux vers sa tasse vide.

« J'ai eu de la chance, quand même, en dehors de nos tatouages au taser assortis. Deux mois plus tard j'aurais eu dix-huit ans, et ça aurait été une toute autre histoire. » Il se rembrunit. « Et j'ai eu la chance aussi qu'on m'offre la clémence contre des informations - c'était la première fusillade en bagnole à laquelle on m'avait fait participer, et je suis allé me livrer à la police le lendemain. Choix de carrières, tu parles, hein ? »

Il pointe un doigt vers Ben maintenant, lui offrant un autre aperçu du tatouage.

« Écoute. Si jamais quelqu'un fait la moindre mention du Premier Ordre devant toi, de quoi qu'il s'agisse, tu gardes tes distances, dix kilomètres, au moins. C'est une saloperie niveau DEFCON-1 ce truc. Je parle d'une putain d'opération "Terre Brûlée" - les flics ont dû m'aider à déménager deux fois, après ce gros coup. Tu m'entends bien ? »

(Il avait été assis en haut d'une volée de marches en ciment, n'est-ce pas ? Ben doit y réfléchir. Oui, oui. C'est bien cela.

Il s'était assis sur la plus haute marche devant l'immeuble dont il ne se rappellerait pas l'adresse ensuite, respirant l'air humide de la nuit, la lampe au sodium du porche projetant son ombre étirée et malingre au dessus de l'allée en contrebas. Ses nerfs pétillants d'adrénaline, une pulsation rythmée dans sa gorge, une de ses jointures fendue après avoir cogné dans les dents d'un autre gars - deux molaires, plombages compris, tombées au sol avec un tintement de menue monnaie.

Ben avait écopé d'un nez ensanglanté en échange, mais il était venu s'asseoir ici et laissait sécher le sang en croûte sombre sans le nettoyer. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur.

Puis une porte s'était ouverte derrière lui dans un gémissement, et une autre ombre était venue s'allonger au côté de la sienne.

« _Comme je le disais, chouette cicatrice_ , » avait dit l'homme, tâtant de la langue l'espace vide où logeaient ses dents encore quelques minutes auparavant. « _Tu as un nom pour aller avec ?_  »)

Finn le regarde toujours.

À travers la moustiquaire, Ben entend le tintement du carillon éolien que Rey a suspendu près de la mangeoire. C'est un assemblage de vieux rouages, de cuillères tordues et de bouts de tuyaux, qu'elle a récupérés à la décharge et ramenés à la maison et grattés et nettoyés jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent.

« Oui, dit Ben. Je m'en souviendrai.

— Et après ça, continue Rey, nouant la main de Finn avec la sienne, après ça, on a perdu la trace l'un de l'autre, mais avant que j'aille vivre en Arizona j'ai demandé à Sœur Maz de dire où j'étais partie à qui viendrait demander. Ensuite tous les mois quand j'allais récupérer notre courrier au bureau de poste, il y avait toujours une lettre de Finn qui m'attendait. »

(« _Non, Snoke, "S-N-O-K-E". Comme "John-a-Nokes", pigé ?_

— _Ce n'est pas un vrai nom_ , » avait répondu Ben, la voix empreinte d'une arrogance féroce, parce que sons et couleurs et lumières frottaient et râclaient comme une meule contre le tranchant aiguisé de son esprit. «  _C'est un terme de loi archaïque que l'on doit à Sir Walter Scott. C'est comme choisir de s'appeler John Doe_.

— _Alors je suppose que ça fait de nous une paire d'anonymes ordinaires. N'est-ce pas ? La meilleure compagnie qui soit. Être quelqu'un ne tourne jamais en votre faveur, j'ai remarqué - mais je n'ai probablement pas besoin de te dire ça, pas vrai ? Pas avec une figure comme la tienne. Ravi de te rencontrer, Kylo Ren_. »)

« Rey m'envoyait toujours des colis super bizarres. » Finn retrouve sa bonne humeur. 

« Comme des cailloux, et toutes ces fleurs sauvages différentes étiquetées avec leur nom scientifique. Une fois ça a été cette mue de serpent à sonnette de presque deux mètres cinquante de long. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai ouvert la boîte.

— Le cactus que je t'avais envoyé, il est toujours en vie ?

— Peanut ? Ouais. Peanut va bien. »

(Kylo Ren avait regardé un moment la main que lui offrait Snoke, le symbole en noir et blanc sur son poignet, pendant que les insectes volaient tout autour et se rapprochaient et s'immolaient dans l'éblouissante chaleur de la lampe et sa lumière artificielle.

Finalement, Ren avait tendu la main.

« _Moi de même_. »)

Rey et Finn continuent de parler, côte à côte, riant de ce que l'autre n'a pas encore dit, marquant une pause de temps en temps pour poser une question à Ben ou répondre à l'une des siennes. L'espace entre eux semble si étroitement clos qu’une bourrasque de vent devrait infléchir sa course pour les contourner, et Ben sent un poids écrasant descendre sur son cœur.

Mais il ne veut pas gâcher cette scène dans sa mémoire - ce moment coloré par l'arôme du gâteau aux épices et le son du carillon et la texture d'un bonheur confiant - en y entremêlant ses propres regrets, alors il retient sa respiration et regarde sa montre jusqu'à ce que cinq secondes soient passées.

Il expire.

Sauf que Finn semble interpréter son geste comme un signal discret, et il n'avait prévu de s'attarder que jusqu'à ce que les bouchons de début de soirée - les flemmards - et ceux de fin de soirée - les accros au boulot et les travailleurs de nuit - soient passés. Il rassemble ses affaires, non sans faire étalage des nombreux patchs sur sa veste d'emprunt, et se dirige vers la porte. Lui et Rey se saluent d'une poignée de main secrète en dix étapes, qui culmine avec un crachat tout à fait authentique dans leurs paumes respectives avant de joindre leurs mains. Finn et Ben se contentent d'un salut de la tête.

« C'était sympa de te faire ta connaissance, dit Finn. Rappelle à Rey d'éviter les ennuis. »

Rey lui fait une grimace.

« Je doute qu'elle m'écoute si j'essaie - mais je compte bien voir ce tour de chant et de danse à l'occasion, l'avertit Ben. Ne crois pas être dispensé. »

Finn s'éloigne sur le palier en exécutant une série de claquettes, et son rire résonne contre les murs au papier peint taché et dans la cage d'escalier longtemps après qu'il ait disparu de leur vue. Rey se prépare à ranger, mais ne commence pas avant que le son se soit complètement éteint. Avant que Ben puisse s'en empêcher - les leçons de Leia sur l'étiquette ont dû faire leur chemin jusque dans la moelle de ses os, il sait encore de quel côté de l'assiette doit se disposer la fourchette à salade - il est devant l'évier et fait couler l'eau pour la vaisselle.

Le savon sent le pamplemousse et l'éponge est en forme d'étoile de mer. Les petites assiettes, les couteaux, le moule et le saladier et les cuillères et les tasses à mesurer qui ont servi à faire le gâteau, sont empilés par ordre de taille à côté de leur trois tasses alignées. L'une d'entre elles porte la trace du rouge à lèvres cerise de Rey sur le bord.

Ben rince la couleur sans la frotter ni la toucher.

Rey va et vient, rangeant la vaisselle et essuyant la table avec peut-être plus de zèle que nécessaire. Ben laisse les bulles de savon s'élever autour de ses bras quand il plonge les mains dans l'eau comme dans une pâte au repos, et elles adhèrent à ses phalanges chaque fois qu'il repêche une fourchette. Le silence est affairé et confortable, mais il entend Rey prendre la parole.

« Tu as bonne mine, au fait. » Elle se tient près de la table, gardant une certaine distance entre eux. « Au cas où personne ne te l'aurait encore dit. »

Ben prend le temps de gratter un reste de pâte brûlée dans le moule à gâteau. Il peut sentir ses oreilles s'empourprer, comme son cou. Le souvenir peu flatteur de son reflet est très net dans son esprit.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, » dit Ben, tournant la tête vers elle par dessus son épaule. « Disons que j'ai meilleure mine qu'avant. Comme à peu près n'importe qui ou quoi, en comparaison. »

Rey commence à balayer les miettes du parquet bien entretenu. Ben lave une autre tasse.

«Tu n'avais pas l'air si mal, même avant. Tu étais juste - non, c'est vrai, tu avais une tête épouvantable. » Rey se redresse et plaque une main sur sa bouche, yeux écarquillés. 

« Wow, désolée. C'était vraiment pas très gentil. 

— Non, ça va. » La sensation de chaleur dans ses oreilles et sur son visage s'atténue. « C'est vrai. 

— Je voulais juste dire - je m'inquiétais pour toi, avant, tu sais ? Évidemment ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, mais quand on te voyait passer tu donnais toujours l'impression d’être un patient tout juste opéré, fraîchement recousu. »

Rey illustre son propos, les épaules remontées comme pour affronter une méchante bise, les muscles de l'abdomen tendus dans une posture contrainte, douloureusement rigide. Ben acquiesce, retire une assiette de l'eau, et la décision qu'il prend dans l'instant qui suit est comme se lancer à la renverse dans le vide.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise façon de le décrire, lui dit-il. La méthamphétamine ne fait pas vraiment des merveilles pour la constitution. »

S'il regarde Rey maintenant elle pourrait se sentir obligée de dire quelque chose, et plus particulièrement quelque chose de gentil, alors Ben se tourne à nouveau vers l'évier.

« Une putain de stupide décision de ma part, vraiment. Je pensais que comme j'étais déjà tout le temps à cran, personne ne verrait la différence de toute façon. » Il met de côté la dernière assiette fraîchement lavée, encore fumante, dans l'égouttoir, contemple le tourbillon de l'eau qui s'écoule dans le siphon. « Je ne la voyais plus non plus, au bout d'un moment. 

— Tu es sobre depuis combien de temps ? » Rey balaie toujours. « Ou clean, je suppose. Tu es clean depuis combien de temps ? »

Ben repose ses mains trempées sur le comptoir. « On compte à partir du début de la désintoxication, ou de la fin ? »

« Du début, je pense. Non ? » Rey termine, pose son balai contre le réfrigérateur et vient retirer la vaisselle propre de l'égouttoir, mais il y a toujours cet espace vide autour de lui, cette zone de sécurité dans laquelle elle ne pénètre pas. « J'ai entendu dire que le début était le moment le plus difficile.

— Depuis octobre dernier, alors. » L'évier finit de se vider avec un gargouillis écœurant, et le martèlement continu du jet d'eau cesse quand Ben ferme le robinet. « Mais je suppose que tu avais déjà compris ça, non ?

— Plus ou moins, ouais. Qu'est-ce qui, euh. » Rey repousse la porte d'un placard, lentement et sans bruit, et s'autorise enfin à rester immobile. Elle tire sur les bracelets à son poignet mais garde les yeux rivés sur lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à arrêter ? C'est important, ça aussi. »

Ben sèche ses mains dans un torchon. L'une des cloques sur ses doigts recommence à lui faire mal.

« Oh. C'était stupide. J'étais de sortie avec Sn- …avec lui, et il a fait une sorte de plaisanterie à propos du fait que j’étais trempé de sueur, puis il a posé un doigt sur mon poignet et m’a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un pouls. » Ben baisse les yeux, inspire profondément. Il ne frémit qu'un peu en expirant. « Je me rappelais suffisamment de ma formation aux premiers secours pour reconnaître les prémices d'un état de choc, au moins. Il a appelé une ambulance et m'a déposé sur un coin de trottoir avant de s'en aller. »

L'expression de Rey se referme, ses traits prenant la dureté de l’acier.

(« _Ça ne te dérange pas, Ren, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que non. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer, tu me comprends. C'est comme cette phrase de George Orwell, à propos des esprits qui - hé, tu m'écoutes ? Tu peux m'entendre ?_ »

Snoke s'était accroupi pour le prendre par les épaules. Ren s'était fait la remarque, une fois de plus, que l'emplacement et l'angle de leurs cicatrices étaient similaires, si bien que le visage de Snoke évoquait moins son reflet dans un miroir qu'une projection de son futur.)

« Ton ami a fait ça, dit Rey. Snoke. Il t'a laissé.

— Il n'est pas vraiment un ami.

— Non, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » Elle cesse de triturer son bracelet. Ben n'arrive pas à déterminer si la sévérité de son expression la fait paraître plus âgée ou plus jeune. 

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

( « _Ren ?_ » avait répété Snoke, plus intrigué qu'inquiet.

Et Ren pouvait l'entendre, bien sûr, même si sa pression artérielle était en chute libre et ses mains embruinées et qu’il était en train de se perdre dans une contemplation de lui-même au travers d'un miroir sans tain illusoire.

Trop de métaphores à la fois, avait pensé Ren. Une pagaille catachrétique.

Mais vraiment, c'était étrange. Trois années qu'il faisait ça, et pourtant encore après tout - après tant, tant et tant - c’était à cet instant, pour la première fois, qu’il se décidait enfin à aller jusqu'à l'overdose. Et Snoke était en train de tout gâcher.

« _Je veux pas qu'on m'aide_ , avait marmonné Ren. _Laisse-moi tranquille._

— _Putain, t'es une vraie épave,_ avait répondu Snoke, relâchant ses épaules. _À ta guise_. »)

Répondre à la question de Rey pourrait s'avérer difficile maintenant, parce que Ben sait que certains blancs ne pourront pas être comblés, comme sur une photo trouée par une flamme.

Mais ce qu'il se rappelle s'est déroulé comme suit :

« Eh bien, l'ambulance s'est d'abord arrêtée un demi-bloc plus loin, parce que Snoke leur avait donné une autre adresse, et après ça, quelqu'un était en train d'enfoncer une autre aiguille dans mon bras - ce que je n'étais pas franchement disposé à laisser faire. » Ben serre les poings, observe sur ses bras le relief des veines qui se dilatent, et les desserre à nouveau. « Il a fallu me sangler au brancard avant qu'un pauvre bougre d’urgentiste puisse seulement essayer de me poser une perf proprement. Un autre m'a demandé comment je m'appelais. »

Ben se force à lever les yeux vers Rey, debout dans sa robe jaune.

Mais même s'il reste des blancs, il est certains détails qu'il peut se rappeler avec une précision insoutenable - les lampes blanches au dessus de lui, le frottement des sangles contre ses poignets, le sifflement du masque à oxygène qu'ils essayaient encore et encore d’appliquer sur son visage, et par dessus tout cette question, insistante, assourdissante.

( « _Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? Vous pouvez nous dire comment vous vous appelez ?_ »)

« J'aurais pensé que c'était là une préoccupation futile de leur part, dit Ben, sauf qu'à cet instant je me trouvai soudain incapable de leur répondre, parce que je l'avais tout bonnement oublié. »

La main gauche de Rey s'est levée, très lentement, et est maintenant pressée contre son cœur. Elle se renfrogne, un fin sillon gravé entre ses sourcils sombres. Et ce moment, Ben doit l'admettre sans amertume, est la fin définitive de toute possibilité qu'elle ait jamais pu le trouver rien de plus - ou de moins peut-être - que physiquement repoussant.

Ben n'a aucun droit de l'en blâmer. Il s'est passé certains mois où il prenait sa douche en fermant les yeux pour ne pas risquer de les baisser par inadvertance et d'apercevoir sa peau étirée à l'extrême sur ses os, comme une aile de chauve-souris.

Dieu soit loué, il n'a pas mis cette stupide chemise verte.

(Puis tous les bruits dans l'ambulance s'étaient fondus et estompés autour de lui d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait été soudain enveloppé dans une large cape, et Ren avait entendu quelque chose d'autre.

« _Mais tu dois d'abord me laisser t'aider, gamin. Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime, mais tu peux parfois être une sacrée tête de mule. Pas la peine de se demander de qui tu le tiens - aussi j'ai besoin que tu fasses d'abord la moitié du chemin, pigé ? J'ai besoin que tu me demandes de t'aider. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Demande-moi de t'aider, et je ferai tout ce dont tu auras besoin, je le jure sur ma vie - Ben, regarde-moi, au moins pour une seconde. Ben ?_  »

Ou Ren avait imaginé l'avoir entendu, puisqu'il savait, bien entendu, que son père était mort.

Et aucun trip ne pourrait rien y changer ni l'emmener assez loin ou assez longtemps hors de son propre esprit pour lui permettre de l'oublier ; ni ça, ni la cicatrice sur son visage, ni ces coups de tampon écarlates sur ses relevés de notes de la fac, ni le fait qu'il se retrouvait encore et toujours être lui même à chacun de ses retours à la réalité.

Et malgré tout, soudainement, malencontreusement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

« _Je m'appelle Ben_ , avait-il dit à l'infirmier. _Ben Solo_. »)

Et ce n'est même pas non plus ce qu'il y a de pire à savoir à son sujet. Ce n'est même pas le secret le plus profondément enfoui que Ben pourrait ramener à la surface et exposer devant elle.

« Et donc le jour suivant j'ai demandé qu'on garde mon courrier, je me suis remis aux mains de ces philanthropes d'Alderaan, et après douze semaines à faire des rêves à rendre Salvador Dali vert de jalousie ils ont décrété que je pouvais redevenir un membre actif de la société. » Ben se passe une main dans les cheveux, se demandant que dire de plus. Rien, probablement. Il en a déjà dit plus qu'assez. « Tu connais la suite.

— Oui. »

Ben s'éloigne du comptoir.

Il soulève la dernière tranche du coffee cake, que Rey a emballée dans une serviette pour qu'il l'emporte, et sent ses oreilles rougir de honte à nouveau alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Rey lui a offert de la nourriture et la compagnie riante de son ami et un autre morceau de cette vie passée qu'elle a martelée et reforgée en une nouvelle, et en retour Ben s’est fendu d’un épouvantable laïus émotionnel. Ça ne lui semble pas être un échange équitable.

Et maintenant elle est silencieuse.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit Ben. Sa prise sur le bouton de porte se crispe comme il le tourne. 

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'entendre tout ça.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Elle ne fait pas un geste pour le suivre. « C'est moi qui ai posé la question.

— C'est vrai. Tout de même.

— Non, vraiment. Merci- » Rey serre les lèvres, le sillon entre ses sourcils s'approfondit et la main sur son cœur se replie en un poing. Ses pieds avancent malgré elle avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je le pense vraiment. C'est difficile, l’honnêteté, vraiment - tu peux me croire sur parole. »

Figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ben se retourne pour la regarder.

Il se rappelle ce que Finn lui a dit, ce qu'il lui a raconté, plutôt qu'un mensonge : le camion volé, le champ d'herbes hautes, le coup de pied prodigieux en dépit d'une cheville foulée, la pureté du désespoir qui l'a menée à croire que de telles extrémités étaient nécessaires.

Rey, il s'en rend compte, lui dit la vérité.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, alors, » dit Ben, prudemment, et il parvient à bricoler un sourire. « Et merci de m'avoir invité. Tu as un très bon ami.

— Je sais. »

Puis Ben referme la porte, en prenant soin de ne pas la claquer ou l'ébranler dans ses gonds, et porte le fardeau de son cœur lourd sur les quelques pas qui le séparent de son appartement. Il manque de trébucher sur son sac abandonné mais parvient à l'éviter. Il passe en revue la pile des enveloppes de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une qu'il avait mise de côté, le papier froissé au niveau de la pliure.

Ben retient son souffle et l'ouvre.

Elle contient un vieux Polaroïd, une légende gribouillée au dos : 

_09/10/1996. Jour du Kessel Run, territoires NO - 12h05min ! (je lui ai demandé de sourire !)_

La photo est celle d'un homme de haute stature aux cheveux tout juste grisonnants, debout dans la lumière froide d'un début d'automne. Un terrain d'aviation battu par le vent est visible derrière lui. Il porte une veste en cuir sombre, des lunettes d'aviateur remontées sur le front et prend la pose - s'est fait prendre, plutôt, parce que Ben a pris cette photo sans permission mais son sujet est quand même parvenu à se composer une attitude de triomphe désinvolte à la dernière seconde - devant un avion de brousse à la carlingue en aluminium. L'engin a un train d'atterrissage orientable, et un moteur d'une puissance destructrice.

« Salut, vieil homme, dit Ben. Je suppose que je devrais te présenter des excuses à toi aussi. Non pas que tu n'aies pas déjà entendu ça. »

Il erre en tous sens dans la pièce, comme une mouche étourdie, et vient finalement glisser le coin inférieur de la photo entre le téléphone et le mur. Il n'a pas de cadre où la placer, et même s'il en avait un il ne saurait où l'accrocher.

Peut-être bien qu'il n'en aurait pas vraiment le droit, non plus.

Puis Ben prend une douche, le visage tourné vers le jet d'eau chaude, satisfait tout du moins par la vision des muscles saillants qui s'étirent et se contractent selon sa volonté, et il va s'allonger avec les cheveux humides pour éventuellement s'endormir, avec quelque difficulté. De retour au travail il fournit à Phasma le mot manquant à sa grille de mots croisés, C-Y-A-N-U-R-E.

Et une semaine plus tard, vers dix-neuf heures, on frappe à sa porte.

« Salut, dit Rey quand il vient ouvrir. Tu n'es pas intolérant au lactose ?

— Non, lui répond Ben. C'est donc une autre de tes diaboliques tentatives pour m'assassiner qui se trouve contrée.

— J'ai préparé trop de _fettucine alfredo_ , poursuit-elle. Je suis nulle pour estimer les quantités de pâtes, je finis toujours par faire cuire tout le paquet. C'est mélangé avec du poulet et des brocolis - tu voudrais venir m'aider à tout finir ? On pourrait fêter ça.

— Ça quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

— Aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas. Ça peut être ce que tu veux. » Rey penche la tête sur le côté. « Trouve quelque chose. »

Il hésite, scrute son visage, pour découvrir que rien dans son expression n'a changé.

Et Ben sait qu'il peut probablement l'attribuer à sa bonté, à sa nature lumineuse, à la hardiesse de sa philosophie apparemment dépourvue de toute pitié superflue, envers les autres comme envers elle-même. Il imagine son esprit comme un prisme de cristal, décomposant la lumière en couleurs distinctes - mais Ben a dans l'idée que son coeur n'est sûrement pas aussi dur.

« Je ferais aussi bien de venir, » dit Ben, et il s'avance. Il referme la porte derrière lui. 

« Puisque nous sommes là tous les deux, de toute façon. 

— À la bonne heure. »

...

En septembre, il pleut pendant trois jours d'affilée sans interruption. Les feuilles mortes adhèrent aux chaussures et aux vitres et s'accumulent et pourrissent dans les gouttières. L’eau dégringole en cascade des auvents des magasins. Les fossés le long des routes et les rivières débordent et déversent leur trop plein sur les rives. Le plâtre sur les murs de Ben cloque par endroit, et peut se décoller entre deux doigts.

Le troisième jour Rey s'engage dans une frénétique bataille matinale pour sauver ses chrysanthèmes et ses asters - qui prospèrent sur le balcon dans de vieilles bouilloires et autres passoires métalliques - en les ramenant à l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne se noient. Alerté par le remue-ménage, Ben vient lui offrir son aide.

Toutefois au milieu de l’opération une violente rafale de vent arrache la mangeoire/vaisseau spatial de Rey à son câble et l'envoie s'écraser sur l'asphalte du parking, sept étages plus bas. Ben se lance contre la rambarde rouillée en tentant de la rattraper, et Rey le retient par la ceinture pour l'empêcher de tomber à sa suite. Elle le relâche presque immédiatement, met un bulbe à l'abri dans une botte en caoutchouc, et va décrocher du mur un immense ciré de pêcheur dans lequel elle se glisse.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller récupérer ça. Autrement quelqu'un risque de crever un pneu. » Elle remonte le zip. « Et nous ne voulons pas que les gars de la Zone 51 viennent fouiner dans le coin.

— Personnellement, je ne recommanderais pas de chercher de la vie sur d'autres planètes, approuve Ben en la suivant dans les escaliers. On parvient à peine à la maintenir sur celle-ci. »

Ils s'affairent sur le parking pendant une quinzaine de minutes, récupérant au total trois poignées de débris métalliques et de vis à tête plates - les mains de Ben, plus grandes, servent de mesure de référence - avant d'admettre leur défaite. À ce moment, ils sont également complètement trempés, tous les deux, dégoulinants d'eau qui ruisselle de leurs épaules et de leurs dos et de leurs cheveux. Des flaques se forment sur chaque palier quand ils remontent l'escalier, et une plus large encore s'étend au milieu du parquet de Rey une fois qu'ils ont disposé les morceaux récupérés sur la table de sa cuisine.

« Merde en biscuit, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine de le réparer. Ma clientèle ne va pas être contente.

— Le métal devrait être réutilisable. » Ben pioche une pièce de revêtement en aluminium, la retourne, en étudie l'arête grossière. « Je peux essayer, si tu veux. Mon prédécesseur au boulot a laissé derrière lui un fer à souder, et une scie à onglet qui pourrait s'avérer utile. Je ferai un effort pour ne pas me trancher la main.

— Oh. Ce serait vraiment gentil. » Rey lui sourit, mais des gouttes de pluie sont suspendues à ses cils et Ben détourne rapidement le regard. « Pas que tu te tranches la main, hein. Évite ça. Mais la mangeoire, ce serait super. N'hésite pas à essayer, si ça ne t'embête pas trop. »

Il rassemble les débris dans une vieille serviette et les ramène chez lui. Pendant ce temps, Rey sort plusieurs plats - non, pas des plats, Ben se rend compte, des enjoliveurs qu’elle a colmatés - et verse des graines dans l'un. Un autre est destiné à collecter l'eau de pluie et devenir un bain pour les oiseaux. Les moineaux bavardent et papotent en faisant leur toilette.

Rey a attrapé un rhume de cerveau foudroyant qui la fait nasiller comme un canard le matin suivant et la laisse semi-comateuse le matin d'après, même si Ben a approché son oreille du mur à temps pour l'entendre taper une requête pour de la soupe de poulet en boîte et des pilules antihistaminiques. Il lui fait passer le tout par la porte qu'elle refuse d'entrebâiller au delà d'une simple fente, arguant qu'elle ressemble à une gorgone et qu'il se changerait en pierre à sa vue. À sa connaissance, c'est la première fois qu'elle manque d'aller travailler.

Et c'est pourquoi, en fin de matinée par un samedi ensoleillé, Ben entend sa voix.

Il est en train de redresser des fragments de ferraille à l'aide d'une pince, estimant la quantité de matériau dont il dispose pour travailler. Il a une paire d'écouteurs posée sur ses oreilles, et sur la table à côté de lui, un lecteur CD qu'il acheté joue un livre audio. Il l'a emprunté à la bibliothèque en faisant d'autres recherches. C'est une lecture dramatique d'une tragédie de Sophocle, _Ajax_ , sur les conséquences de la guerre de Troie, que Ben avait trouvé en édition de poche au centre de désintoxication d'Alderaan mais n'avait pas pu terminer, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps.

Il en est à l'une des premières scènes, où intervient Tecmesse. Dans un accès de furie et de violence aveugle, Ajax a massacré tout un troupeau, prenant les bêtes pour ses compagnons d'arme.

« ... _mais, ayant recouvré l’esprit, il est maintenant tourmenté d’une douleur nouvelle_ , lit l'actrice, _car contempler ses propres maux, quand personne ne les a causés que soi-même, accroît amèrement les douleurs…_  »

C'est une bonne pièce.

Sauf que ses cheveux lui tombent perpétuellement dans la figure - il est sorti courir et a pris une douche quelques heures auparavant, et ils sont encore humides, il devrait les couper - aussi Ben retire son casque pour les ramener en arrière, pour la vingtième fois.

C'est alors que la voix de Rey s'élève, suffisamment forte pour lui parvenir à travers la fine cloison.

« Oui, allô ? Le service clientèle de Bespin System ? Bonjour ! Mon nom est Rey Kenobi, j'appelle pour savoir pourquoi ma ligne de portable a été coupée ? C'est le seul numéro que je suis capable d'appeler... Non, j'ai juste un forfait basique. Appels nationaux seulement, avec la plus petite quantité de données mobile proposée. Vous avez besoin de mon numéro d'abonnée ? C'est, euh, 20626, suivi de cinq zéros... Quoi ? Attendez, stop, non. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai payé ma dernière facture le quinze du mois d'août, comme d'habitude. Ce mois n'est pas encore... Le premier du mois ? Depuis quand ?... Non, je n'ai jamais été prévenue ! Bon, et quand est-ce que vous pouvez... D'ici vingt-quatre heures ? Pourquoi ? Vous envoyez quelqu'un dans l'espace pour ajuster le satellite manuellement ?  »

Ben rit presque, mais il y a quelque chose dans la voix de Rey qui lui rappelle le son produit par le passage d'un doigt sur la bordure d'un verre de cristal : translucide, fragile, s'élevant crescendo jusqu’à la rupture.

Il pose les écouteurs et se lève à demi de sa chaise. Il ne l'a jamais entendue parler de cette façon.

« ... Désolée, désolée. Je sais que vous ne faites que transmettre. C'est juste que je voulais vraiment... C'est d'accord. Je réfléchirai à un forfait plus important... Oui. Merci. Encore désolée. Vingt-quatre heures, vous avez dit ?... Okay, d'accord. Merci. Passez une bonne journée. »

Suit une pause, quand elle raccroche ou repose le téléphone. Ben va pour se rasseoir, se réaffirmant qu'elle a droit à autant de vie privée que le lui permettent ces murs et qu'espionner ses voisins est un comportement particulièrement sordide. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle va retourner se reposer. Ou-

« Merde. » dit Rey.

Et Ben entend alors un reniflement fatigué, solitaire, venant de l'appartement de Rey, et il connaît suffisamment bien ce genre de sons - à force de s'entendre lui-même, bien sûr - pour savoir que ce n'est pas dû à un problème de sinus.

Ben se lève sur la pointe des pieds, pour faire le moins de bruit possible, et doit s'y reprendre à trois fois pour finalement convaincre sa main de s'élever et venir frapper à sa porte. Il parle en rapprochant sa bouche à quelques centimètres du bois, pour ne pas avoir à élever la voix.

« Rey.

— Euh. Ouais.

— Tout va bien ?

— Ouais. Ne t'en fais pas. Juste en train de me bagarrer avec cette bonne vieille canarderie de bureaucratie, tu vois ? Désolée. » Un bruit de frottement, comme si elle était en train de glisser sur le parquet. « Avec ce rhume je ne m'entends plus, alors je dois parler super fort. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

— C'est compréhensible. » Ben doit presser son front contre la porte pour rassembler assez d'énergie pour poser sa question suivante. « Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider ?

— Hum. »

Elle glisse jusqu'à la porte. Ben se recule juste au moment où elle l'ouvre.

Ses yeux sont larmoyants, son nez rouge et irrité par le frottement incessant des mouchoirs trop rêches, sa peau pâle et couverte de sueur d'une façon qui lui rappelle de la laine humide. Le sweat-shirt et les leggings qu'elle porte sont respectivement violet sombre et rose à pois, contrastant avec les chaussettes noires en pilou, mais elle a consciencieusement relevé ses cheveux en ses trois chignons habituels. Ses livres de cours et ses notes recouvrent la surface du vieux bureau qu'ils ont remonté au mois de juin.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton téléphone ? demande-t-elle d’une voix éteinte, exhibant son propre portable. Ce n'est pas très important, vraiment. C'est l'heure à laquelle je prends ma pause, au travail, et j'appelle toujours mon grand-père à ce moment - je le tanne pour qu’il se fasse installer une ligne fixe, mais il ne veut pas être harcelé par les démarcheurs. Alors chaque semaine il se rend à Tatooine à la première heure le samedi matin et attend que je l’appelle sur le téléphone du restaurant du coin. C’est un peu notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire. »

Elle renifle, tire un mouchoir de sa manche, comme un prestidigitateur, et se mouche. Ben jette un oeil par delà son épaule, vers ces photographies pendues au mur. Un homme lui rend son regard du cadre où il se tient, qui porte le même nom que lui, quoiqu'il soupçonne que ce nom est leur unique point commun.

« Je n'ai pas de portable, admet Ben, mais j'ai un téléphone sans fil que je peux ramener ici. Attends un peu. »

À son retour Rey est assise devant son bureau remis à neuf, genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, et prend le téléphone qu'il lui tend par dessus son épaule. Il fait mine de partir quand elle commence à composer le numéro, mais elle lève les yeux vers lui et le retient d'un geste.

Le téléphone sonne deux fois.

« Chalmun’s Diner, entend dire Ben, d'une voix rude, assourdie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? 

— Salut, Lars. » Rey plaque sa main libre contre son oreille. « C'est Rey. Est-ce que mon grand-père est arrivé ?

— Quoi, ce salopiaud de vieux croûton ? Il attendait dehors quand j’ai ouvert ce matin. » Il y a des bruit de couverts et de verres qui s'entrechoquent, le tintement régulier d'une cloche. La voix du propriétaire s'élève quand il beugle de derrière son comptoir. « Hé ! Ben ! J'ai une charmante jeune dame au téléphone qui veut te parler. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. »

Il y a une pause, un choc quand le téléphone change de mains, et une nouvelle personne prend la parole.

«Ah-ha, dit Ben Kenobi. La voilà. »

Rey rit, tousse, éternue, si violemment que Ben s'étonne qu'elle ne se soit pas rompu le cou. Il va chercher une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il dépose sur le bureau pendant qu'elle entame une conversation animée, puis attend, les deux mains derrière le dos, en examinant les asters et les chrysanthèmes ressuscités.

Il a écrit un dissertation sur Hamlet quand il était au lycée, qui incluait une recherche sur le symbolisme des guirlandes de fleurs d’Ophélie ; et sa mère a toujours eu un œil d'artiste pour les fleurs qu'elle portait au corsage durant les dîners d'État. Une fois c'est par un coquet arrangement de gueules-de-loup et de laurier-rose qu'elle a laissé entendre au gouverneur qu'il n'était qu'un menteur perfide dont elle était - peut-être - en train de planifier la mort.

Mais il ne parvient pas à se rappeler quel sens ces fleurs sont supposées avoir, si tant est qu'elle en aient un. Les chrysanthèmes sont rouges et blancs, les asters roses.

À l'occasion il prête une oreille distraite à la discussion de Rey.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu’il s'est passé avec ces deux agents qui étaient venu pour la propriété ? ...Non. Tu n'as pas fait ça ! ...Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. Et après je suis sûre que tu leur as dit " _Oh, ce ne sont pas ceux que vous cherchez ?_ " ...Eh bien, c'est fait, donc. Maintenant il y a un genre de rapport officiel dans les archives de l'État, " _chassés de leurs terres par une horde de pécaris_ "... Attends, attends, une minute. Ben ! Ben, viens par là. »

Rey met le téléphone en mode haut-parleur, invite Ben à se rapprocher du bureau.

« Grand-père Ben, dit-elle, je te présente Voisin Ben. Voisin Ben, Grand-père Ben. Dites-vous bonjour. »

Ben contemple le combiné qu'elle tend en direction de sa bouche, bien que ses bras ne soient pas assez longs pour couvrir toute la distance. Il baisse légèrement la tête pour parler.

« Bonjour, monsieur Kenobi. 

— Bien le bonjour ! » La voix a un accent, comme celle de Rey, mais est à la fois plus rude et plus austère. « Et c'est Sir major-commodore Obi-Wan pour vous, mon garçon. »

C'est du moins ce que Ben perçoit, phonétiquement, et il lui faut quelques instants pour traduire convenablement : OB-1 est le code d'un bombardier dans un escadron d’élite de la Royal Air Force.

Puis tout d'un coup remonte le souvenir d'une photo et de sa légende, dans l'un de ces innombrables livres d'histoire militaire et de l'aviation entassés près de son lit et sur ses étagères et sur son parquet, et il comprend soudain à qui il est en train de parler - l'un des tout meilleurs pilotes de l'histoire britannique maintenant à la retraite, récipiendaire à la fois d'un titre de chevalier et d'une croix du Service Distingué, Sir major-commodore Benjamin Kenobi.

Oh.

« Oui, commodore, corrige Ben.

— Rey m'a dit que vous êtes vous même un ancien militaire, c'est exact ? 77e unité des Forces Spéciales ? _“Pro Utilitate hominum_ ” est votre devise, je crois. Il me semble que vous autres jeunes gens avez connu quelques moments agités outremer, à Tuanul.

— En effet, commodore.

— Mais dites-moi, Ben, continue Sir Benjamin, entre nous, pensez-vous que notre Rey travaille trop dur ? Je sais que c'est une forte-tête, elle prend ses résolutions du Nouvel An comme des serments sacrés, mais il m'arrive de craindre qu'elle ne s'épuise. »

Ben baisse les yeux vers les devoirs de Rey, éparpillés sur le bureau. Il y a un schéma complété - et plusieurs autres exemplaires vierges, pour s'entraîner - qui place les différents points de pression sur le corps humain, une pile d'environ deux cent fiches de révision, et des copies couvertes de notes écrites en différentes couleurs. Des post-it jaunes marquent les pages de référence du manuel.

« C'est une étudiante très zélée, commodore. »

C'est peut-être la fièvre, ou les sinus irrités, ou un effet du soleil qui tombe de la fenêtre devant laquelle elle est assise, mais Rey semble rougir.

« Oui, oui, je sais. Une jeune femme pleine de ressources, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle devrait soigner ce rhume... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non, j'ai presque fini. » Après un choc sourd au moment où Sir Benjamin a plaqué le combiné contre sa poitrine pour prononcer ces derniers mots, il ramène le combiné près de sa bouche. « Est-ce que Rey s’est éloignée pendant que nous divaguions ? Ces gens n’ont pas l’air habitués à entendre une conversation civilisée.

— Je suis juste là, Grand-père.

— Hmmm. » Il baisse la voix. « Rey, il me semblait que tu m’avais spécifiquement assuré que l’homme à qui je viens de parler était plus vi- »

Rey matraque le bouton qui désactive le haut-parleur.

« Est-ce que tu as finalement réussi à faire démarrer la vieille moto cross que tu avais récupérée ? demande-t-elle d’une voix forte. J’aimerais la prendre pour faire un tour dans le ravin, la prochaine fois que je rentre. »

Ils discutent pendant quelques minutes - la moto cross marche, il y a des œufs frais dans le frigo, il n’a pas fait de nouvelle tentative de réparer le toit, il retombe sans cesse sur ce branleur sans cervelle qui se fait appeler J.A.R. Binks sur la CB - avant que le propriétaire du restaurant commence à le houspiller à propos des frais à la minute sur les appels longue distance.

Quand elle dit au revoir Rey a les deux mains sur le combiné, logé au creux de son cou. Ses pieds sont repliés sur le bord du siège dans lequel elle s’est pelotonnée.

« Ne t’en va nulle part, d’accord ? dit-elle. Je t’aime.

— Je t’aime aussi, Rey, vient la réponse. Tu sais où me trouver.

— Bien sûr. »

Rey écoute sonner la tonalité pendant dix bonnes secondes, tête inclinée en direction du son monocorde, avant de raccrocher à son tour. Des mèches de ses cheveux ébouriffés flottent dans la lumière du soleil. Elle renifle à nouveau, mais la boîte de mouchoirs est vide.

« Il a l’air d’un sacré personnage, commence Ben.

— Sans blague. » Elle chancelle sur ses pieds et jette la boîte aux ordures. « Il est complètement timbré. Une fois, il essayait de dégager du sol une vieille fosse septique, derrière une des remises, sauf que le sol était trop dur pour qu’on s’y attaque avec nos pelles - alors il s’est procuré de la poudre et en a fait des paquets avec du papier à cigarette, que nous avons raccordés avec du cordon Bickford. Je suis sûre que le nuage de poussière a été visible de Flagstaff, cinquante kilomètres plus loin. 

— Il doit vivre quelque part au nord dans Verde Valley, alors. » Ben essaie de se représenter la carte de l’État, avec sa chaîne de montagnes qui descend comme une couture le long du Painted Desert. « À moins que vous ne soyez en haut, sur la crête ? »

Rey va chercher un aérosol désinfectant dans son placard à balai, le secoue, et pulvérise son téléphone d’un nuage de ce que l’étiquette affirme être un Rêve de Brise Océane. L’odeur en est celle du dernier cercle de l’enfer.

« Non, notre maison est dans la vallée. Il y avait cet immense liseron que Grand-père laissait grimper sur tous les murs de la maison - il ne le coupait jamais parce que je m’en servais pour grimper sur le toit. Pendant tout le premier mois où j’ai vécu avec lui, chaque matin je me réveillais et allais m’asseoir là pour regarder le lever du soleil sur Maroon Mountain. » Elle disperse l’entêtant nuage de la main. « Je voulais être sûre que c’était encore là. 

— Que tu étais encore là, ajoute Ben sans réfléchir.

— Ça aussi. »

Ben n’a jamais conduit dans la région, sur ces routes d’État sinueuses, mais il a vu cette montagne, du siège du copilote dans l’avion de son père. Son sommet, culminant à mille huit cents mètres au dessus des forêts environnantes et de leur verdoiement perpétuel. Ses ataviques barres de grès, d’un or rougeoyant, flamboyant sous les rayons du soleil.

Il imagine Rey au sein des ombres bleues de la vallée, entourée de fleurs blanches encore closes, attendant que le jour parvienne jusqu’à elle.

«Comment est-ce que- » Il hoche la tête en direction de l’autre photo, Rey assise sur les marches de pierre à côté de la nonne à l’air pugnace. « Comment est-ce que vous l’avez retrouvé ?

— Tu sais, c’est vraiment bizarre. Je veux dire, vraiment, dans le genre tour du destin, avec une pincée de surnaturel. » Rey déchire un morceau de serviette en papier. Après utilisation, elle enroule la bande sur elle-même, un peu comme un piège à doigts chinois. 

« Maz était en voyage en Angleterre, à l’époque où Grand-père a eu son accident de vol - les Sœurs de Kanata tiennent un hôpital près de Westminster, alors elle travaillait là, à changer des draps, donner la communion et d’autres trucs, quand elle l’a rencontré dans l’aile où il se rétablissait. Et Grand-père est un Anglican repenti, alors ils se sont lancé dans cette grosse dispute, à propos de la transsubstantiation. Les infirmières ont dit à Maz que c’était la première conversation qu’il avait tenu en six semaines. »

Ben sourit. La bande de papier est maintenant enroulée aussi serrée que possible, alors Rey relâche sa prise et la laisse se défaire.

« Et vient ce jour où Maz me voit, presque cinquante ans plus tard, tu sais, en train de tirer la tronche au tribunal du comté, avec ces frusques qu’on m’avait prêtées sur le dos et cette énorme brûlure de taser comme une morsure sur les côtes. Et la toute première chose qu’elle me demande, c’est : “ _Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées, mon enfant ?”_ Bizarre, comme je te disais. »

Rey a un petit rire, faible et vite éteint. Ne sachant que faire d’autre, Ben attrape l’une des chaises de la cuisine qu’il lui tend. Elle s’assoit.

« Elle savait où vivait ton grand-père ? »

« Non, il lui a fallu un moment pour retrouver sa trace. Environ un an ? Grand-père n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’on le trouve, à ce moment. Mais le jour - le jour où il a fait le voyage pour venir me chercher, j’étais assise dans le petit salon de notre dortoir, là où ils recevaient les visiteurs, et ce vieil homme rentre, avec son manteau et ses cheveux recouverts d’une couche de poussière. » Rey fait un geste qui passe au dessus de sa tête pour illustrer son propos. « J’étais si nerveuse, j’ai cru que j’allais gerber. Je n’arrêtais pas de me dire, oh, et s’il y a eu une énorme erreur, si tout compte fait il se rend compte que je n’ai rien à faire avec lui ? Mais alors Grand-père me regarde droit dans les yeux, les poings sur les hanches, et dit juste : “ _Ah-ha ! La voilà !_ ” »

Rey commence à battre des cils rapidement, les yeux rivés aux plafonds, et son visage et sa voix trahissent un contrôle douloureusement maintenu. Elle prend une profonde inspiration par le nez - aussi profonde qu’elle le peut malgré ses sinus congestionnés - et la relâche une fois cinq secondes passées.

Ben le sait parce qu’il a retenu sa respiration avec elle.

« Argh. Désolée. Je n’ai pas très bien dormi. J’ai toujours eu du mal à dormir de toute façon, mais avec ce rhume c’est plus que galère. » Rey le regarde et lui sourit, les yeux trop brillants. 

« C’est juste que j’avais attendu très longtemps d’entendre ça, c’est tout. »

Les rayons du soleil d’automne, couleur de sciure, semblent presque passer à travers elle, descendant de la fenêtre pour se prendre dans les boucles de ses cheveux et se déposer sur ses épaules raidies. La fin de sa phrase reste étrangement en suspens, comme une timide invitation à laquelle Ben répond.

« Pourquoi ?

— Ah. » Rey triture son vernis écaillé. « Ce n’est pas si dramatique. Quand, euh, quand j’étais petite, il n’y avait que Maman et moi. Elle n’avait pas gardé contact avec Grand-père après avoir quitté la maison. Elle ne parlait jamais de lui non plus. On vivait à Coruscant - tu sais où c’est ? Une ville dans l’Ohio, basée autour d’un vieux complexe sidérurgique, pas grand chose à faire. Elle louait une petite chambre dans cette grande pension et avait deux jobs différents pour qu'on ait de quoi payer le loyer et la voiture.

— Qui s'occupait de toi quand elle n'était pas là ?

— Je me débrouillais plutôt bien toute seule. On avait ce petit réchaud double sur lequel je me préparais des macaronis au fromage pour le dîner. Je veux dire, sérieusement, c'est ce que je mangeais tous les soirs. C’est une bonne chose que _je_ ne sois pas intolérante au lactose. » Rey n'a pas l'énergie d'en rire. Peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas. « Mais un matin elle a téléphoné au travail pour prévenir qu'elle serait en retard, pour prendre le temps de me coiffer - c'était le jour de la photo, à l'école, et j'avais décidé que je voulais poser devant un décor de galaxie. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait me coiffer comme une princesse de l'espace. »

Et là, Rey lève une main pour désigner ces trois étranges chignons qu'il lui a toujours vu.

Ben y avait toujours songé comme à une série de nœuds sur une corde, ou comme aux pétales ouverts d'une orchidée exotique, mais à le contempler maintenant il doit convenir que ce design a quelque chose de céleste.

La main de Rey redescend.

« Elle n'était pas là quand je suis rentrée cet après-midi. Elle m'avait laissé un mot et quinze dollars pour acheter une pizza. » Rey pince les lèvres. « J'aurais pu juste attendre qu'elle revienne, mais on n'allait pas apprendre à lire les lettres attachées avant l'année suivante et je voulais savoir ce que disait le mot. Je l'ai montré à un des autres locataires, qui a appelé la police, qui a appelé les services sociaux. »

Ben avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais maintenant il les ramène à ses côtés.

« Tu ne l'as jamais revue, conclut-il.

— Non. »

Elle essaie de prendre une autre inspiration. Ça coince dans sa gorge, coince quand elle essaie à nouveau, comme si ses poumons refusaient de s'ouvrir complètement - comme si la propre force du contrôle qu’elle tente de s’imposer était en train de l’étouffer.

« Et souvent j’arrivais à me dire, ouais, mais c’est pas grave. Si elle était si sûre qu’elle ne pouvait plus s’occuper de moi, alors elle a dû penser que partir était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour nous deux.

— Oui, dit Ben. C’est peut-être ce qu’elle s’est dit.

— Mais il y avait d’autres fois - des fois où je dormais sur le pas de l’arrière-porte de Plutt, des fois où j’étais en train de fouiner dans la benne à ordures d’un supermarché parce que je n’avais rien mangé depuis trois jours, et où je commençais à me demander si elle s’était jamais - mariée, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Rey parle plus vite maintenant, les mots tombant de ses lèvres comme les perles d’un collier rompu. « Je me disais, eh bien, peut-être qu’elle est une personne complètement différente maintenant. Peut-être qu’elle est avec quelqu’un qui va rester et prendre soin d’elle, comme mon père, qui qu’il ait été, n’a pu le faire. Peut-être qu’on ne se reconnaîtrait même pas si on se croisait, et c’est pour ça qu’elle n’est jamais venue me chercher. Et- »

Rey lutte une dernière fois pour prendre une grande inspiration, garder son calme. Une lutte perdue d’avance.

« J’y pense encore parfois, et à chaque fois ça me met tellement en colère que je me prends à espérer qu’elle est morte. »

C’est une reddition violente et involontaire, ce qui se produit alors, comme un os qui se brise ou un verre qui vole en éclat, une épée et un bouclier finalement abandonnés à terre. Un son remonte dans sa gorge, ses yeux débordent de larmes, son visage rougit.

Et Rey se met à pleurer.

« C'est horrible de dire ça. » Elle tente d'essuyer ses joues assez vite pour enrayer le flot des larmes, tente d'empêcher son nez de couler. Elle échoue à faire les deux en même temps. « C'est absolument horrible. Je ne le pense pas, vraiment, vraiment pas. Elle me manque encore tellement. Je sais à quel point je serais heureuse si elle devait vraiment revenir, mais je sais que jamais- »

Sa phrase reste inachevée, peut-être brisée. Elle lutte encore pour retrouver son calme, au travers des hoquets et des sanglots. La lutte d'une personne depuis longtemps habituée à pleurer dans la solitude.

Ben reste un moment sidéré, comme si on lui avait passé une épée à travers le torse. S'avancer vers elle est impossible, car il n'est rien qu'il puisse lui offrir - à cette fille qui s'est attachée à devenir suffisamment bonne et lumineuse et forte pour pouvoir porter le fardeau de cette douleur dévastatrice, plutôt que de se laisser écraser, cette fille qui est plus forte encore qu'elle ne le pense - mais il ne peut pas non plus partir, pas encore, pas alors qu'elle n'a plus de mouchoirs et qu'elle essuie son visage du revers d'une manche usée.

Alors, en silence, Ben suit le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Les murs sont couverts d’un papier peint vert, orné de motifs végétaux stylisés. Dans cette pièce bien éclairée et organisée, il se fait l’effet d’un géant empoté, quand son coude renverse les bouteilles de lotion ou qu’un faux mouvement envoie la brosse à dents de Rey dans le lavabo, mais il ressort moins d’une minute plus tard, étreignant un paquet de mouchoirs et un rouleau neuf de papier toilette.

L’espace d’une seconde il se tient debout devant la chaise de Rey, puis se laisse tomber sur un genou et lui offre ses trouvailles. Les lui faire passer par dessus la table semblerait désinvolte. Ainsi baissé il se trouve maintenant à sa hauteur, et la longueur de ses bras, tendus pour lui présenter son tribut, marque une distance de séparation appropriée.

« Tiens, lui dit-il. Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça.

— Merci. »

Rey se saisit du rouleau de papier à tâtons et en enroule une longue bande autour de sa main. Elle a repris un contrôle mesuré de sa respiration.

« Je déteste être en colère comme ça, tu sais ? Je déteste ça. » Rey presse la bande de papier contre sa figure quelques instants, la fixe du regard quand elle l’en éloigne, la replie en morceaux plus petits.

« Après qu’on en ait parlé, Grand-père me prêtait parfois ses vieux revolvers de service. Il me laissait sortir derrière la maison avec une poche pleine de balles et un grand sac de vieilles canettes de soda, et je les posais là et leur tirais dessus jusqu’à en faire de la ferraille, l’une après l’autre. Et ça allait mieux après, pour un temps, mais ça revient toujours. Et ça me fait me sentir tellement- 

— Impuissante, » dit Ben.

Le mot lui est venu aussi aisément que la fin d’un vers de poésie depuis longtemps mémorisé. Il porte le son de tout ce que Ben a jamais frappé ou cassé ou brisé - des murs et des chaises et des tasses, mais plus généralement des parts de lui-même.

« Oui. » Rey acquiesce. « Je veux dire, pourquoi je devrais encore être en colère ? Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je sais bien qu’elle n’a pas voulu que les choses tournent comme elles l’ont fait. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

— Mais elle t’a blessée. » Là encore, les mots sont venus avec toute l’aisance d’une bénédiction, bien que Ben parle maintenant d’un autre point de vue.

« Une personne peut faire ça, même avec de bonnes intentions.

— Beuh. Peut-être. Je voudrais juste pouvoir- » Rey soupire. « Je voudrais juste que ça disparaisse, ces sentiments. Je déteste les laisser me contrôler.

« Mais tu ne les laisses pas te contrôler. » Ben referme légèrement l’une de ses mains, et tape du bout des doigts dans son autre paume, comme pour y déposer un petit caillou rond. « Tu ne fais jamais passer ta colère avant le reste, malgré tout. »

Rey commence à acquiescer, mais finit par secouer lentement la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Son regard se reporte derrière elle, vers le bureau, et la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle peut voir l’horizon de la ville et une fine portion de la baie. Il devrait probablement se lever, parce que le sol est dur et froid, mais le flot de sa pensée est si ténu que le moindre mouvement risquerait d’en détourner la course ou de lui faire perdre son sang-froid pour de bon.

« Pourquoi t’es-tu installée ici ? » lui demande-t-il.

Rey froisse le papier usagé et commence à le déchirer en petits morceaux sur ses genoux. Elle s’y prend de manière méthodique, commençant par les bords, tordant et découpant les coins entre ses doigts aux ongles peints de vert.

« Je te l’ai déjà dit, c’était le seul appart que je pouvais me payer.

— Non, ici. À Takodana Bay. Tu aurais pu faire tes études plus près de chez toi. Pourquoi faire tout ce chemin jusqu’au nord-est ? »

Plusieurs bouts de papier blanc glissent de ses genoux jusqu’au sol, comme de gros flocons humides. Aucun d’eux n’y prête attention.

« Je m’étais dit que ce serait sympa d’être près de Finn. Lui non plus, il n’a eu personne pendant très longtemps. Et je voulais une chance d’emménager dans un nouvel endroit de mon propre chef, pas parce qu’on m’y aurait amenée ou parce que je n’aurai nulle part ailleurs où aller. » Rey détourne la tête, vers ces chrysanthèmes qu’ils ont abrités de la pluie. Elle déglutit. « Grand-père m’a emmenée à San Francisco, une fois, alors j’avais déjà vu l’océan, mais jamais de ce côté. Je m’étais toujours demandé à quoi il ressemblerait au lever du soleil. »

Ben a les yeux rivés sur l’angle de la mâchoire de Rey.

Elle pleure toujours, en silence maintenant, mais la tête haute, le menton relevé, dans l’attitude fière d’un dignitaire ou d’une reine - encore une métaphore médiocre, se reproche Ben, parce qu’alors qu’en est-il de lui, à genoux devant elle ? Un pénitent. Ou un suppliant. 

L'honnêteté, a-t-elle dit. L’honnêteté est difficile, et la guérison dépend de la façon dont on défait les nœuds, et à présent il sait que ce sont des leçons qu’elle a laissé les années lui enseigner. Ben est quasi certain que sa propre vie ne lui a appris que très peu, ne serait-ce que parce qu’il a refusé ses leçons.

Mais sur ce sujet particulier, dans lequel elle l’a déjà dépassé, il peut au moins lui dire ce qu’il sait. Il faut bien l’avouer, s’il est un seul domaine dans lequel il est expert, c’est la colère.

Alors.

« Je suis venu m’installer ici parce c’était l’endroit le plus éloigné de mes parents où je puisse me trouver, à moins d’aller me noyer dans l’Atlantique, » lui dit Ben. « Je leur ai dit que je me fichais pas mal de jamais les revoir, l’un comme l’autre. Le contraste parle de lui-même, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les doigts de Rey cessent de s’activer. Elle se retourne vers lui, doit incliner légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Une certaine quantité de fausse neige s’est accumulée sur ses genoux. 

« Est-ce que c’était après que ton départ de l’armée ? 

— Je ne suis pas parti. C’était une décharge OTH.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— “ _Autre qu’honorable_ ”. » Il se relève, s’éloigne un peu. « J’imagine qu’ils avaient toutes les raisons de prendre cette décision. »

La respiration de Rey s’est apaisée, et sa posture s’est modifiée, dans une attitude d'écoute attentive. Son visage est toujours rougi, et son nez continue de goutter imperturbablement. Elle attend qu’il poursuive. 

« Une nuit, on nous a parachutés dans une vallée du Tuanul oriental. Nous avions pour mission de capturer un leader insurgé, Lor San Tekka. Nos ordres spécifiaient qu’il devait être pris vivant - il était en possession d’une carte numérique cryptée, avec la localisation de toutes les bases résistantes et de toutes les caches d’armes dans un rayon de quatre-vingt kilomètres. » Il marque une pause. « Ça me semblait être plus efficace que bombarder tous les villages, ce qui, nous avait-on informé, était la solution alternative. »

Ben glisse les mains dans ses poches, étudie le parquet entre ses pieds. « J’avais brouillé leurs signaux radar avant qu’on pénètre dans la base, pour qu’ils ne puissent pas envoyer d’appel à l’aide. Quand on l’a eu capturé, j’ai essayé de passer les données dans un lecteur et d’extraire les informations. Mais San Tekka avait, hem. » Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, pèse l’agencement de ses mots. « Il avait corrompu le fichier. Il en manquait une grande partie, en plein milieu, et j’ai compris que la carte entière n’avait aucune valeur. J’ai perdu mon sang-froid. »

(« _Espèce de fils de pute !_ » Ben avait retiré son casque pour hurler ces mots, une impulsion malheureuse, car il ne pouvait maintenant plus dissimuler ses larmes. « _Foutu fils de pute de meurtrier ! As-tu la moindre putain d’idée de ce que tu as fait ?_ »

San Tekka n’avait pas cillé, n’avait pas bronché, dévisageait Ben avec la même impassibilité méfiante, le même regard froid qu’il arborait sur toutes ses photos. Il avait dit quelques mots, d’une voix douce et sans malice, sur lesquels Ben n’avait pu traduire que “ _faute_ ” et “ _Dieu_ ”.

Ses pieds s’étaient déplacés d’eux-même.

Leur sergent s'était cramponné à lui, suivi du toubib. Mais Ben avait été à la fois l'homme le plus grand et le plus fort de son détachement, et avec une telle rage parcourant ses veines, il avait été capable de les envoyer voler dans la poussière sans effort visible.

« _Sergent Solo_ _!_ » Son commandant criait. « _Sergent Solo, stop ! Stop ! C'est un ordre !_ »)

Rey tente d'étouffer un accès de toux dans sa manche. Elle hoche la tête.

« Ils le maintenaient par les bras, même s'il n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir. Ses hommes n'avaient pas réagi non plus - je me suis avancé et je l'ai soulevé de terre. » Ben referme ses poings sur le vide en démonstration. Il se rappelle l'odeur de fumée, de sueur et de poudre, à cet instant où il attirait le vieil homme à lui et le secouait. Là encore San Tekka n'avait ni cillé, ni bronché. « On l'avait déjà fouillé à la recherche d’armes, mais il faut croire qu'on avait réussi à manquer la grenade M-26 cachée dans sa veste. »

Et là Ben lève une main pour toucher le long sillon de la cicatrice sur son visage, sa texture plus familière sous ses doigts que la peau qu’il y avait avant. Rey écarquille les yeux. 

« Évidemment, cela ne se finit pas par la capture que nous avions espéré. Aucun des nôtres n’a été tué, mais ils auraient pu, s’ils avaient réagi moins rapidement. » Des hommes avec des familles, pense Ben, des hommes qui portaient sur eux un rosaire, une pierre porte-bonheur, l’écharpe en soie d’une femme ou la photo de leurs enfants dans une poche. Ben ne portait rien de tel, proclamant qu’il ne croyait pas à la chance. « J’ai reçu mon avis de démobilisation quand j’étais encore à l’hôpital. »

(Il n’avait rien senti, au début, parce que les éclats de shrapnel chauffés à blanc et aussi affutés que des lames de chirurgien avaient plus ou moins cautérisé les bords de la blessure. Puis Ben s’était entrevu dans la visière fendue de son casque et avait pensé, c’est tout à fait comme une couture déchirée, avec des muscles et des vaisseaux en place du tissu et des fils.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. L’écharpe noire autour de son cou, censée protéger sa bouche de la poussière, était en train de fondre. Il était resté sur ses pieds durant toute la fusillade qui avait suivi et n’avait pas été capable après coup de dire à qui appartenait le sang sur son gilet pare-balles.)

« Ce ne fut pas mieux une fois rentré à la maison, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas garder un job parce que je n’avais jamais fini mes études et je me battais avec quiconque tentait de me donner ce que je prenais pour un ordre. Ma mère devait penser - je m’étais convaincu qu’elle pensait - que si seulement j’avais fini, paralysé, peut-être, ou aveugle, alors les journaux n’auraient pas été si empressés de la descendre pour avoir élevé un enfant aussi éthiquement irresponsable. Ou du moins ils auraient attendu un peu plus longtemps. 

— En quoi cela les regardait ? 

— Ma mère est la sénatrice Leia Solo. Tu as peut-être vu sa photo quelque part, quand tu vivais en Californie - j’ai longtemps pensé que mon engagement dans l’armée serait un atout pour elle, du côté des relations publiques. Me voir marcher dans les pas de mon grand-père, ce genre de truc. » Ben effectue un salut moqueur. « Mon père avait toujours dit que j’avais tendance à laisser les choses m’exploser au visage, et il en avait maintenant la confirmation, à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur moi. »

Ben ne veut plus parler, il se sent vide, et épuisé, mais il continue tout de même.

« Et je les haïssais pour ça. En fait je me haïssais moi, c’est après moi que j’en avais, mais ce genre de chose tend à contaminer tout le reste. Alors j’ai préféré déménager ici. Je me suis dit que ce serait leur rendre service. 

— Alors c’est à ce moment que tu as commencé à- hum, c’est là que tu as rencontré- 

— Oui, dit Ben. Et c’est ce que je veux dire, quand je parle de faire passer sa colère avant tout le reste.

— Ben. Tu ne peux pas-

— Mais toi, » poursuit Ben avant que Rey puisse finir, parce que ce n’est pas lui le sujet, absolument pas, en aucun cas, « ce n’est pas ce que tu fais. Pas selon ce que j’ai vu. Je veux dire, putain, regarde autour de toi. Regarde tout ça. Ta colère n’a rien eu à voir là-dedans. Et que ta mère l’ait prévu ou non, c’est ici que tu es parvenue. »

Il étend brièvement les bras, peut-être en direction des fleurs épanouies, ou de la ville au-delà de la fenêtre, face à l’est et à l’océan. Probablement de tout à la fois.

Toutefois, quoi qu’il soit supposé désigner, les yeux de Rey ne suivent pas le mouvement.

« La colère ne disparaitra peut-être jamais comme tu voudrais qu’elle le fasse. Ou peut-être bien que si. Je l’espère, mais je n’en suis pas encore à ce stade moi-même alors je ne peux te l’affirmer honnêtement. » Il laisse retomber ses bras, les croise devant sa poitrine une fois de plus. « Et parfois tu te sentiras impuissante, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu as trouvé comment la - pas la réprimer, ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Tu as le droit de la ressentir quand tu en éprouves le besoin. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu as appris à te construire tout autour. »

Cette dernière note est un ajout stupide et inutile, et ne sonne pas du tout comme il l’aurait voulu. Une banalité, vraiment. Mais s’il était plus doué pour mettre des mots sur ce genre de choses, il n’aurait probablement pas tous ces trous rafistolés dans les murs de son appartement. Il ne serait pas non plus la personne rafistolée qu’il est. 

Parce que peut-être ce pourquoi Ben détestait ses parents, au fond, était le fait qu’il ne soit pas né quelqu’un d’autre. Et ils avaient accédé à ses requêtes de lui laisser de l’espace, de ne pas lui rendre visite - à une seule, considérable, irrévocable exception près. 

(« _Ben, est-ce que tu pourrais - d’accord, d’accord, très bien. Tu n’as pas non plus besoin de me regarder. C’est tout ce que je voulais te dire, de toute façon. Nous t’aimons, tu nous manques, et nous voulons que tu viennes à la maison, si tu es prêt. J’ai fait tout le chemin jusqu’ici pour te dire ça._ »)

Ben soupire.

« Maintenant, dit-il à Rey en désignant la pile de livres, je vais la fermer, et tu vas mettre tes leçons de côté et te reposer comme un être humain à peu près normal. Je vais descendre au bout de la rue t’acheter une boîte de vrais mouchoirs pour t’éviter de te raboter le nez. »

Elle tressaille sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je vais bien. Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça.

— Non, mais j’en ai envie. » Ben récupère le téléphone copieusement douché au désinfectant et le fourre dans la poche arrière de son jean en sortant. « Je reviens dans vingt minutes. »

Il en met vingt-cinq, parce qu’il y a une longue file d’attente et que quelqu’un a décidé d’acheter pour cinquante dollars de tickets de loto avant le tirage de ce soir. Ben fait trois fois le tour des rayons, avec la curieuse impression d’être détaché de son propre corps - son esprit et son cœur flottant paresseusement derrière lui, comme un ballon au bout d’une ficelle - alors qu’il rassemble mouchoirs, boissons énergétiques et pastilles pour la toux. Il y a des marguerites fraîchement coupées disposées dans un seau devant la caisse, près des chewing-gums et des barres chocolatées. Ben les contemple un moment, mais finalement n’en prend pas. 

Rey a laissé sa porte entrouverte. Elle se tient là à l’attendre quand il franchit le seuil.

« Ça m’a pris plus longtemps que prévu. » Ben montre les sacs plastique qu’il a dans chaque main. « Je ne savais pas quel genre de mouchoirs tu voulais, alors j’ai juste acheté les boîtes aux couleurs les moins criardes. Si tu en as besoin, je peux- »

Il n’arrive jamais au bout de sa pensée. Rey se redresse de toute sa taille, dos droit comme un plongeur au bout de la planche, s’avance et passe ses bras autour de son torse et l’enlace. Ben sent l’étreinte se refermer sur lui, et il baisse les yeux pour trouver le haut de la tête de Rey calée sous son menton.

Elle colle une oreille contre lui pour ne pas étouffer sa voix dans son manteau. Dans cette position il ne fait pas de doute qu’elle peut entendre le cœur de Ben, qui bat suffisamment fort pour lui fêler le sternum, mais elle ne relâche pas sa prise.

« Je suis désolée de t’avoir traité de connard, dit-elle d’une voix étranglée. Tu sais, ce jour là.

— Comme je l’ai dit, tu n’avais pas tort. » Ben hésite, mais laisse finalement glisser l’un des sacs aussi discrètement qu’il le peut et passe le bras droit autour des épaules de Rey. Il ne sait pas quoi faire du bras gauche, par contre, alors il le laisse où il est. « Et puis, nous avons établi que je n’étais un connard que partiellement. »

Rey est si bien pressée contre lui que lorsqu’elle rit, il en sent les réverbérations à travers sa poitrine. Elle resserre son étreinte une dernière fois avant de le lâcher. 

« Merci pour tout ça, dit-elle en ramassant les sacs. Combien je te dois ?

— Rien, dit Ben. Tu ne me dois rien du tout. »

…

Vers le milieu du mois d’octobre, Ben achète l’appareil photo numérique le moins cher qu’il puisse trouver et passe toute une soirée à tripoter les divers boutons. Ce qui l’amène à prendre toute une série de photos banales - ou peut-être, parmi certains cercles artistiques, audacieuses et avant-garde - ayant pour sujet la table de la cuisine, les placards couverts de vieux pense-bêtes, les chaussures de sport boueuses qu’il a mises à sécher, bourrées de papier journal, et les murs blancs qui lui font face.

Il efface le tout et ouvre une autre lettre de Leia.

Et par un dimanche matin d’un bleu limpide, Ben se décide à prendre la voiture pour quitter la ville. Il emprunte l’autoroute, puis les routes d’État les plus fréquentées, s’arrêtant sur le bas-côté à peu près toutes les demi-heures pour prendre une photo. 

Faire correspondre ce que son œil perçoit avec ce qu’il voit à travers la lentille s’avère difficile, c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il avait arrêté quand il avait dix-huit ans, aussi Ben est plutôt surpris de se rendre compte qu’il s’amuse ne serait-ce qu’à essayer. Il garde trois vues sur une vingtaine : les lames du soleil matinal transperçant la ramure d’un épicéa, la surface noire d’un lac où se reflètent des érables couleur de flamme, et un phare surmontant la baie au couchant.

« Eh bien, la photographie de nature a son charme bucolique, » commente Hux. Des bandes de ruban à masquer agrémentent maintenant les accoudoirs et l’assise de son fauteuil de bureau, chaque morceau assigné à un réglage particulier et affichant le mot “NON”.

« Quoique je doute qu’il y ait encore du neuf à découvrir dans des paysages déjà célébrés par des artistes tels que Thoreau et Frost - alternativement, envisagerais-tu de t’essayer au portrait ? 

— On est en train de rénover le site web, traduit Phasma. On a besoin de photos pour les pages de profil, mais Hux ici présent nourrit une profonde méfiance envers les photographes professionnels. Accepterais-tu de mettre à contribution tes talents créatifs ?

— Je peux essayer, » dit Ben. 

Il fait poser Phasma à côté de sa moto, dans un pantalon noir et un blouson écarlate contrastant avec les chromes polis. Hux alterne cinq fonds et une vingtaine d’expressions différentes, vêtu de ce même costume funèbre qu’il porte tous les jours. Ben finit par obtenir un résultat à peu près correct en lui suggérant de prétendre qu’il est un général cinq étoiles posant pour son portrait officiel.

(Ben sauvegarde néanmoins les photos rejetées, pour pouvoir plus tard photoshoper la tête de Hux sur celle d’un homme aux commandes d’un jet-pack. Une œuvre qui se verra attribuer la place d’honneur dans la salle de pause de la station.)

Il commence également à prendre son appareil avec lui pendant ses courses les plus longues, des boucles de neuf ou dix kilomètres au travers des quartiers avoisinants. 

« Je pense... ah ! celle-ci, » dit Rey. Elle lui tend l’appareil. La photo à l’écran est une rue bordée de maisons de brique, encadrée d’ormes immenses dont les branches s’élancent et se rejoignent pour former une voûte au dessus de la chaussée.

« J’aime comme la lumière et l’obscurité s’entremêlent, ici dans les ombres. Tu as un bon œil pour le contraste. »

Ben se couvre la bouche de la main jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini de mâcher. Mû par une curiosité toute spéculative, il a ramené du marché une courge jaune bosselée, qui, aux dires du vendeur, aurait un goût proche des spaghetti. Le résultat après cuisson est étrange, mais non déplaisant, et il a dit à Rey qu’il en avait trop pour une seule personne - c’est du moins la raison qu’il s’est donné, comme excuse semi-plausible pour l’inviter.

« Merci, finit-il par dire. Je pensais bien qu’elle te plairait.

— Est-ce que c’est aussi toi qui a pris celles-là ? » Rey désigne les deux photographies qu’il a punaisées près du téléphone. L’une est de Leia, dix ans plus jeune, dans un tailleur bleu cobalt. L’autre est ce même vieux portrait de son père devant le Falcon M1.

« Je suppose que la dame est ta mère, pas vrai ? Son coiffeur fait un boulot épatant.

— Non, elle se coiffe elle-même. J’avais l’habitude de toujours avoir dans mes poches quarante à cinquante épingles à chignon de secours, quand je l’accompagnais en société. »

(Ben avait également sur lui des fiches, qu’il avait classées entre sujets de discussion potentiels et réfutations destinées aux journalistes importuns, mais Leia n’en avait jamais eu l’usage. Sa mère parvenait à être l’œil de chaque cyclone qui balayait sa route, encaissant chaque coup du sort avec une sérénité kinétique absolue que Ben ne pourrait jamais apprendre à reproduire.)

« Et qui est le fringant pilote, alors ? Il te ressemble beaucoup.

— C’est mon père.

— Il effectuait quel type de vols ?

— Il était pilote de brousse dans les territoires du nord-ouest. Je l’accompagnais sur des missions de ravitaillement, pendant les vacances scolaires. » Ben mastique encore, s’essuie les doigts dans une serviette en papier. « Est-ce que ton grand-père peut encore piloter ? »

Rey prend le temps de râcler son bol avant de répondre.

« Non, l’accident a trop altéré ses réflexes. Je pense que c’est en partie pour ça que lui et ma grand-mère se sont séparés, en fait. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation. Il lui a fallu longtemps pour - se reconstruire autour de cette idée, je suppose. » Elle sourit. Ben lui rend son sourire. 

« Mais maintenant il pratique le parapente et le parachutisme, quand il en a l’occasion. Ne va pas en parler à ses médecins. 

— Comment crois-tu qu’il réagirait si tu tentais de passer le brevet de pilote ? Tu n’aurais plus à te contenter de prétendre que tu es Amélia Earhart.

— Mmm. » Un long brin de courge spaghetti vient fouetter le nez de Rey quand elle l’aspire. « Je ne sais pas. Mais j’adorerais essayer. La Masseuse Volante, on m’appellerait. Peut-être que Finn pourra venir avec son sosie d’Adonis, à sa prochaine visite. Et on pourra tous parler boutique, à propos d’avions, d’hélicos et d’autres objets volants non identifiés - et à propos, comment avance cette mangeoire ? »

Pas très bien, il doit l’admettre. Rey lui a fourni plusieurs feuilles de métal récupérées à la décharge pour remplacer les matériaux perdus, mais encore une fois il y a un monde entre l’image que Ben a en tête et les fragments qu’il étale chaque soir sur sa table. Régulièrement il doit faire une pause pour se rappeler, avec la placidité diligente d’un charpentier prenant le temps de redresser un clou, que ces ratages tiennent plus de l’expérimentation que de l’échec.

En général, cette rhétorique est efficace. D’autres fois, il met tout de côté pour lire, ou faire du ménage, ou monter un cadre.

Il s’attarde à la bibliothèque un vendredi soir, à feuilleter des ouvrages sur la métallurgie - et d’autres sur la photographie ou sur l’entraînement aux semi-marathons - jusqu’à la fermeture des portes à vingt-et-une heures. Une lune couleur de suif s’élève rapidement derrière les immeubles au moment où Ben s’en va. 

Et quand il se gare dans le parking de l’immeuble, vers vingt-et-une heures quinze, la lumière des phares tombe sur une silhouette appuyée au réverbère. 

Snoke.

Ben écoute le bruit du moteur qui refroidit pendant une minute, étudiant son reflet dans le rétroviseur, avant de sortir d’un mouvement fluide, refermant violemment la portière derrière lui avec un claquement retentissant. Il fourre ses clés dans sa poche mais garde la main resserrée dessus, parce que la pression du métal dentelé sur ses doigts l’aide à rester concentré.

Snoke parle le premier.

« Je me suis vaguement demandé si je ne devais pas commencer à chercher ton nom dans les avis de décès. » Il rit. « Je veux dire, merde, Ren. Ta mère ne t’a jamais dit que c’était impoli de ne jamais rappeler quand on cherche à te joindre ? »

Ben observe Snoke, ses traits sombres et creusés, sa peau d’un gris translucide et la définition brutale, carcérale de son ossature, évidente même au travers des vêtements usés jusqu’à la trame.

« J’ai été occupé, répond Ben. Désolé. 

— Oui, j’imagine. » Snoke semble ricaner, quoique la cicatrice donne toujours cette impression d’un rictus permanent, puis son expression s’adoucit. Les insectes forment une galaxie tourbillonnante autour de la lampe faiblarde au dessus d’eux. « Tu t’amuses bien, d’ailleurs ? Je parie que cette comédie commence à devenir un peu lassante. 

— De quelle comédie parle-t-on ?

— Et moi qui ai toujours cru que tu détestais les questions inutiles. »

Son ton est assuré et plein d’aisance, le même qu’il utilisait le plus souvent peu après leur rencontre. C’était un ton qui donnait toujours à Ben l’impression qu’il chuchotait tranquillement, dans l’obscurité, à quelqu’un qu’il connaissait depuis l’enfance. 

« Alors ces nouvelles connaissances que tu t’es fait, ou peu importe comment tu les désignes - à quel point dirais tu qu’elles te connaissent vraiment ? Pas aussi bien que moi, je parierais.

— Non, admet Ben. 

— Et pourquoi ça, à ton avis ? »

Ben ne répond pas.

Ce qui est aussi bien, parce que Snoke a une réponse toute prête. 

« Je vais te dire pourquoi, alors. C’est parce que toi et moi avons le même type d’esprit. On se comprend, pas vrai ? La plupart des gens ne peuvent pas voir le monde comme - comment l’avais-tu appelé, cette fois là ? Merde, je l’avais sur le bout de la langue il y a une seconde et maintenant je ne peux plus le sortir. C’était un putain de trait de génie. Quelque chose à voir avec l’opéra, c’est ça ?

— Je l’avais appelé un _pasticcio_ , dit Ben. C’est une adaptation libre, un assemblage d’œuvres préexistantes issues de plusieurs compositeurs travaillant sans concertation. 

— C’est ça ! C’est ça. Tu avais qualifié le monde d’opéra _pasticcio_ dans l’espace. » Snoke rit à nouveau. « Bon sang. Dieu sait que je t’en fais baver pour tous les trucs bizarres que tu sors, mais bordel qu’est-ce que ça m’avait manqué. Tous les autres habitants de cette ville sont des imbéciles, tu n’avais jamais remarqué ? Ils voient le monde comme ils veulent qu’il soit, mais toi et moi l’avons toujours vu pour ce qu’il est réellement. C’est pourquoi nous avons tant en commun- »

 

Ici Snoke désigne les cicatrices jumelles sur leurs visages, dans un geste de rapprochement, de conspirateur.

« N’est-ce pas, Kylo Ren ? »

Il attend. 

Et alors Ben sent un soulagement libérateur s’emparer de ses membres, s’enraciner en son sein et se déployer comme une vigne grimpante, parce qu’après tout il n’avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup réfléchir - sur lui-même, sur celui qu’il avait été et celui qu’il ne pouvait plus être - quand il se trouvait en compagnie de Snoke. C’était facile. Sans effort. C’était toute la délivrance qu’il pouvait espérer, aussi proche qu’il pouvait l’être de la non-existence sans véritablement mourir.

C’était bien Snoke le premier qui l’avait convaincu de parler à Rey, n’est-ce pas ?

Oui, en effet. C’était bien lui. Ben n’aurait jamais agi de lui-même, parce qu’il n’en avait pas le courage. C’était Snoke qui l’avait poussé à le faire, Snoke qui l’avait assuré que c’était une bonne idée, Snoke qui ne lui donnait jamais, jamais, de mauvais conseil.

(« _Oh, ton père, ton père. Recommence pas à parler de lui. Je parierais un bon paquet qu’il n’a jamais dépensé autant d’énergie à ton égard. Et ce n’est pas ta faute, je sais. Certains pères ne gagnent jamais la loyauté de leurs fils. Comme le mien. Mais je ne t’appelle pas par son nom, pas vrai ? Non, je te respecte trop pour ça_ \- »

« _Alors j’ai essayé de raconter la blague que tu m’as dite la semaine dernière, mais bien sûr il n’y a rien compris parce qu’on pourrait faire tenir tout l’intellect de ce type en équilibre sur une tête d’épingle. Je suis sûr que les bouffons pour qui on t’a fait trimer à la fac n’auraient pas compris, non plus. Est-ce que tu ne m’as pas raconté une fois comment ton oncle_ \- »

« _Écoute, tu as déjà entendu parler de ce qu’on appelle un alibi ? Je sais qu’on ne doit probablement pas en faire mention très souvent, dans va savoir quel club pour bourges coincés du cul ta mère t’emmenait, mais j’ai vraiment besoin_ \- »

« _Okay, combien j’ai de doigts là ? Non, raté. Essaie encore. Mais je dois dire, c’était hilarant, putain. Tout le monde a pris des paris. J’ai parié sur toi, évidemment, je savais bien que tu allais démonter ce type. Ce pauvre connard aurait probablement fini par me rembourser, mais j’apprécie ton intervention. Allez viens, je te laisserai compter les gains une fois que tu y verras clair_ - »

« _Non, tu ne m’as prêté que cent dollars. Tu n’es pas censé être un putain de génie ? Eh bien, alors, trouve-toi un livre de comptes. Ou un autre dealer, au moins. Avec quoi il fait sa came, de l’acide de batterie ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi ta mémoire part en vrille. Tu as de la chance que j’ai la patience de te supporter, tu le sais ? Personne d’autre ne voudrait seulement_ \- »

« _Bon sang, de quoi te plains-tu ? Je n’ai jamais vu un homme adulte chouiner autant sur la cuillère en argent qu’il avait dans la bouche. Non, je n’ai pas de putain de mouchoir. Le contremaître sur les docks a dit que tu ne te contrôles pas mieux qu’un gamin de quinze ans. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir plus embarrassé pour toi ou pour moi-même, puisque je suis l’idiot qui t’avait recommandé_ \- »

« _Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de me remercier. On devrait me canoniser. Saint Snoke, patron des crises de colère et des enfants surdimensionnés pas foutus de trouver leur chemin hors d’une pièce vide. Mais franchement, après tout ce que tu as fait ? Sans rire, personne d’autre ne voudrait passer cinq minutes en ta compagnie sans y être obligé. Mais toi et moi, Ren_ \- »

« _Je suis le seul qui_ \- »

« _Tu ne pourras jamais_ \- »

« _foutu bon à_ \- »

Une nouvelle rafale de vent passe en sifflant, d’un froid bleuté et porteuse d’une odeur de terre retournée. Snoke frissonne, dans un spasme qui remonte le long de son échine, mais pas Ben. 

Pas Ben, et c’est grâce, il s’en rend compte, à une solidité protectrice et chaleureuse présente dans ses épaules, et ses bras et son torse et son ventre, et qui ne s’y trouvait pas un an plus tôt. Ni même dix mois plus tôt, ce jour où il se tenait dans sa cuisine, doigts tremblants repliés autour d’une tasse de café à peine tiède.

Il se tenait, alors, comme une personne aux entrailles fraîchement recousues.

Snoke, pense Ben. Snoke, toujours indifférent à toute gloire, désastre ou révélation de cinquième acte, Snoke qui était sage et exprimait tout haut ce que Ben avait pensé toute sa vie : les excuses lénifiantes, les récriminations, sa haine de lui-même, si totale que Ben avait toujours pensé qu’elle finirait par se retourner sur elle-même, comme l’un de ces serpents alchimiques avalant sa queue avant de se métamorphoser.

Snoke, son ami.

(« _N’est-ce pas, Kylo Ren ?_ »)

Ah. 

Il prend une inspiration aisée, l’air pénétrant jusqu’au fond des ses poumons, et étonnamment, la voix qu’il entend s’élever ensuite est la sienne.

« Je ne m’appelle pas Kylo Ren, corrige-t-il. Si tu ne peux même pas m’appeler par mon vrai nom, je ne vois pas comment cette conversation pourrait mener à quoi que ce soit d’utile. »

Snoke ne semble pas avoir de réponse à ça, mais le changement sur son visage est drastique, comme un masque retiré. Ben se détourne, remuant joyeusement les clés dans sa poche, et se dirige vers l’entrée. 

« Au revoir, dit-il en partant. Prends soin de toi. »

Il s’éloigne, sept longues enjambées chaloupées, puis Snoke l’appelle à nouveau.

« Tu sais, entend-il derrière lui, pour un mec qui a tué son propre père, t’es vraiment un connard moralisateur. »

Ben s’arrête.

(« _Hé, gamin, tu veux que je conduise maintenant ? On pourra échanger à la prochaine station-service. On s’arrêtera et on prendra quelque chose à manger si tu veux. Parce que honnêtement, tu n’as vraiment pas l’air dans ton assiette là maintenant, et ce_ - »)

L’écho de la voix de Snoke porte loin, résonne entre les murs de briques sales, l’air froid de la nuit et les branches sèches des arbres nus.

(« _Je vais bien_ , » avait rétorqué Ben, et c’était là les premiers mots qu’il avait adressé à son père de tout le trajet. Il devait hausser la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit des essuie-glaces. « _Quand vas-tu arrêter de m’appeler gamin ?_ »)

Brièvement, Ben reste en arrêt devant une scène vivace, lui se saisissant de la tête de Snoke et la cognant sur l’asphalte jusqu’à épuisement, jusqu’à ce que _quelque chose_ craque - Ben est raisonnablement sûr que ce ne serait pas l’asphalte. Il sent son esprit se hisser rapidement hors de son corps, compressé dans un endroit étroit et sombre, son champ de vision soudain réduit à ce qui pourrait être la fente d’un heaume.

Il pourrait le faire, probablement. Il veut le faire. Il le veut, il le veut, il veut le faire.

Mais il avait tenté récemment d’expliquer quelque chose à Rey, n’est-ce pas ? 

Quelque chose à propos de ne pas faire passer sa colère en premier, quelque chose d’embrouillé à propos d’apprendre à se construire autour des choses, comme une cicatrice referme les bords d’une blessure au fil du temps. Peut-être que Ben n’y croit pas tout à fait, pas en cet instant, mais il détesterait se rendre coupable de lui avoir menti. 

Ben se tourne à nouveau vers Snoke, et parle. 

« Damien, c’est ça ? »

« Je- quoi ? » L’ombre de rictus que Snoke pouvait encore afficher disparaît instantanément. « Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire, putain ? »

« Ton nom, ducon. C’est Damien Arthur Plagueis. Tu as quarante-deux ans et tu es né à Portland, dans l’Oregon. » Ben lève le poignet, l’agite en démonstration. « Tu aurais dû couvrir ce tatouage. C’est la deuxième chose listée dans les rapports de police, dans les caractéristiques physiques reconnaissables. 

— Pas tes affaires, espèce de- 

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Mon esprit, ton esprit, pas vrai ? Mais attends, voilà le plus étrange dans cette histoire. »

Ben s’avance vers lui, et il jurerait que Snoke fait un demi-pas en arrière. Étrangement Ben n’avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point il est plus grand que l’homme en face de lui.

« Quand j’ai parcouru ces rapports sur le Premier Ordre, je n’arrêtais de pas de me dire que leur informateur avait vraiment une mémoire fantastique. Tu n’as probablement jamais entendu son nom, mais lui se souvenait du tien - ainsi que des quatre accusations d’entrée par effraction, trois accusations de vol, deux de carjacking, deux de possession d’armes à feu non enregistrées, et cette unique tentative de coups et blessures. »

Dans une imitation du geste antérieur de Snoke, Ben touche la cicatrice sur son visage.

« Tu n’as jamais retenté ce coup-là, pas vrai ? »

(Et la cicatrice, avait appris Ben, n’était pas l’œuvre d’un cran d’arrêt, pas plus que d’un tesson de bouteille. Elle lui avait été infligée par un jeune homme, un de ses anciens sbires, en pré-requis à son ascension dans les rangs supérieurs. Il avait utilisé un coupe-fil, l’outil des tailleurs et des couturières.)

Snoke retrousse les lèvres, la grimace d’un chien grondant. C’est plus ou moins l’expression qu’il arbore sur l’une de ses photos d’identité judiciaire, même si vingt ans séparent cet instant de celui où a été pris ce portrait. Ou quinze, ou dix. 

Difficile à dire. 

« Arrête ton bluff, déclare Snoke. Tu ne vas pas me balancer, sale pleurnichard prétentieux. Ne prétends même pas que tu en es capable - mais si vraiment tu te le sens, je suis sûr que j’aurais plein de choses à raconter à la police. Au moins je saurais qu'une charmante sénatrice en Californie aura à expliquer comment ces charges de possession de drogue sont venues s’ajouter au casier déjà chargé de son cher raté de fils. »

Ben rit. 

« La cour de l'État est déjà au courant, en tout cas, dit-il. Ce sont les conditions de leur programme de réinsertion - tu plaides coupable devant le juge avant d'entrer en réhabilitation, et toutes les charges à ton encontre sont abandonnées une fois le programme terminé. J'ai dit à ma mère qu'elle devrait envisager de réviser le code pénal pour y inclure quelque chose comme ça. Et si tu penses aux médias, j'ai déjà connu pire. 

— Écoute-toi un peu, dit Snoke. Tu t'es laissé pousser des couilles, tout d'un coup ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Miss Rayon-de-soleil t'a finalement pris en pitié et t'a laissé la baiser comme tu-  »

Consciemment, avec toute la résolution extrême et lucide d'un joueur d'échec, Ben lève le poing droit et frappe Snoke en travers de la mâchoire, si fort que l'impact fait apparaître des taches noires dans son propre champ de vision. Snoke titube de cinq pas en travers, se penche pour cracher du sang - d’une lèvre fendue, à moins qu'il ne se soit mordu la langue. Ben garde son poing serré - il le voit trembler, veut s'en servir à nouveau - et retient sa respiration en comptant jusqu'à cinq, comme entre l'éclair et le tonnerre.

Ça suffit, se dit-il. Ça suffit, ça suffit, ça suffit.

Ses doigts se relâchent. 

Snoke se redresse, s’essuie la bouche, macule de sang avec sa main le devant de sa chemise. Il tousse. Ben n'avance pas plus près. 

« Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu gérer la situation de manière bien plus moralisatrice, dit Ben. Et Regina ne s’apitoie sur personne, et certainement pas sur moi, mais si tu parles à nouveau d'elle comme ça je me verrais obligé de finir ce que j'ai commencé et de faire sauter le reste de tes dents - ce qui risque d'arriver de toute façon si jamais je te revois dans les parages. »

Snoke respire avec effort, prenant de maigres goulées d'air, comme un taureau épuisé bien qu'il soit resté passif - et qu’il est peu probable que cela change,en dépit de son regard haineux. Ben a toujours pensé que les yeux de Snoke ont ceci d'inhabituel qu'ils semblent dépourvus de couleur. Les iris ne sont pas tant bleus ou gris que teintés comme du vieux verre dépoli, à peine discernables de la sclère larmoyante.

Ben voit clairement au travers. 

« On s'est bien compris, Damien ? 

— Ouais, pas de problème. » Snoke effectue une courbette condescendante, un peu instable, et crache du sang sur les chaussures de Ben. « Le tout puissant Kylo Ren a parlé. 

— Je m’appelle Ben Solo.

— Ben Solo, alors. » Il recule encore d’un pas, puis d’un autre, sans regarder où il va. « T’as qu’à t’appeler comme tu veux.

— Merci. C’est un bon conseil. »

Ben regarde la silhouette de Snoke s’éloigner jusqu’à se fondre dans les ombres.

Il peut ressentir les battements de son cœur à travers tout son corps comme il se tient là, entendre le souffle de sa respiration à travers son nez, le grincements de ses dents - ce qui signifie, normalement, qu’il exerce toujours cette activité difficile, épuisante et inévitablement personnelle qu’est la vie. 

Il monte les escaliers jusqu’à son appartement. Il enlève ses chaussures, étudiant les éclaboussures à demi sèches de salive et de sang qui couvrent la pointe gauche, et découpe la paire en morceaux avec des ciseaux de cuisine et un air de détachement clinique.

Puis Ben décroche son téléphone pour laisser un tuyau anonyme à la police, le plus complet possible avec une description physique - plus maigre, plus vieux, des dents manquantes - et trois adresses différentes à vérifier. Il ne quitte pas du regard les photos accrochées au dessus du téléphone pendant tout le temps qu’il parle, jusqu’au moment où on le remercie de son aide et où il raccroche.

Ça n’aboutira peut-être à rien, mais il lui semble toujours que c’était la bonne chose à faire.

Il passe la nuit à observer les ombres mouvantes sur le mur.

(« _J’arrêterai probablement de t’appeler “gamin” quand tu arrêteras de m’appeler “vieil homme”_ , avait répondu son père. _Donc, jamais._ »)

…

Puis, inévitablement, vient novembre. 

Ben n’a jamais aimé cette période de l’année, toute en neige humide et lumière mourante.

Il jette un œil autour de lui un jour, aux vieux post-it collés aux placards et aux murs - des notes pour lui rappeler de se préparer à manger régulièrement ou de téléphoner à Leia, la liste d’activités qu’il a rédigée en avril dernier, autant d’indices révélateurs d’amnésie ou de sénilité - et les met à la poubelle.

Avec égards, il décroche également la photo de son père, et la range dans un tiroir.

(« _Bon sang, gamin, écoute-moi. Si tu ne veux pas parler, très bien. Tu n’as même pas besoin de me regarder. Mais tu pourrais au moins me faire une faveur et m’écouter cinq minutes-_ » 

Phasma non plus n’apprécie guère le temps hivernal. Le froid s’insinue dans son omoplate mal remontée, mal réparée que la batte de baseball avait scindé en trois éclats plutôt que deux, et la prise de son bras gauche s’en trouve si affaiblie qu’une poignée de porte peut s’avérer impossible à manier. Certains jours la douleur la rend aussi irritable qu’un animal blessé. Hux, autrefois forcé d'apprendre les mérites de la compartimentation et d'une répression rigoureuse et sans répit, ne parvient pas tout à fait à être patient avec elle.

Une nuit, devant un café et une partie de blackjack abandonnée, ils ont une dispute explosive à propos du budget de la station et de la nouvelle grille des programmes et du fait qu'il n'y a jamais de papier dans les toilettes du bas. En dépit de leurs nombreuses tentatives de l'impliquer dans la conversation, Ben se garde bien d'émettre un avis.

« Oh, évidemment, lui dit froidement Hux comme il se hâte de partir. Je suppose que tu ne penses pas pouvoir te permettre la moindre incartade, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne t'avise pas de te montrer mesquin, Huxley. » Phasma se lève elle aussi. « Il a à se soucier de problèmes personnels autrement plus importants que tes disputes triviales. »

Les membres de Ben ne répondent plus. L'une de ses mains encore agrippée au dossier de sa chaise, sa veste pendue au bras, il comprend tout à coup : la raison pour laquelle Hux et Phasma ne l'ont jamais vraiment questionné sur son passé - il aurait été honnête, il aurait essayé de l'être - est qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de tout avant de l'embaucher.

Et pourquoi pas ? Ils sont consciencieux. Ils sont professionnels. Ils sont attentifs aux détails. Ben n'a pas le droit de contrôler l'opinion de quiconque à son sujet, de la brouiller ou de dissimuler qui il est. Ils avaient enquêté sur sa vie, consulté les documents et les rapports publiés, interrogé internet, et estimé qu’il avait besoin de leur amitié. Ce qui, si Ben se montre tout à fait honnête, avait bien été le cas.

« Bonne nuit. » Ben s’adresse aux deux à la fois. « Merci de m’avoir invité. »

Et il s’en va, Millicent sautant gaiement hors de son chemin, et laisse la porte claquer derrière lui. Il s’arrête à une station essence et parcourt le parking à grandes enjambées furibondes pendant dix bonne minutes pour faire passer le besoin d’appuyer sur l’accélérateur sur le chemin du retour. 

(« _Je me fiche pas mal du genre de merdier dans lequel tu t'es fourré. Et écoute, moi-même je n'ai jamais prétendu être un candidat à la sainteté. Tu le sais. Alors je te le dis, ce n'est rien sur quoi on ne puisse pas travailler ensemble_ \- »)

Les journées se faisant plus courtes, il doit courir dans l’obscurité, le matin ou le soir, jusqu’au jour où il est incapable de réunir assez de volonté pour descendre au delà du palier du quatrième. Une sensation pesante - comme l’une de ces vestes doublées de plomb qu’il a si souvent portées autrefois, celles qui vous dissimulent la nuit aux scanners infrarouges des ennemis - l’enveloppe, le faisant se sentir lent et apathique, tellement qu’il s’assoit simplement là un moment avant de retourner à son appartement. 

Le projet de réparation de la mangeoire piétine parce que Ben n’arrive pas à visualiser un moyen d’incurver les côtés ni de de boulonner le tout ensemble. Aucune des photos qu’il prend ne le satisfait, et celles qu’il a prises en octobre - les rayons obliques du soleil au travers des branches, le lac, le phare, la rue bordée d’ormes - lui semblent fades et ridicules maintenant qu’il les réexamine.

Il se réexamine lui-même, également. 

À se réveiller chaque matin dans sa propre peau, laver le corps dont l’apparence n’est plus si répugnante mais qui contient toujours le même esprit et le même cœur, raser le même visage ravagé par sa propre faute, Ben sent revenir cette sensation familière d’exister en pièces détachées et réassemblées au hasard. 

(« _Mais tu dois d'abord me laisser t'aider, gamin. Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime, mais tu peux parfois être une sacrée tête de mule. Pas la peine de se demander de qui tu le tiens - aussi j'ai besoin que tu fasses d'abord la moitié du chemin, pigé ? J'ai besoin que tu me demandes de t'aider. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Demande-moi de t'aider, et je ferai tout ce dont tu auras besoin, je le jure sur ma vie - Ben, regarde-moi, au moins pour une seconde. Ben ?_ »)

« Ben ? » lui demande Leia au téléphone. « Tu es toujours là ? »

Ben sursaute comme si une araignée lui était tombée dans le cou. Il avait acquiescé en réponse à l’une des questions de sa mère, oubliant qu’elle ne pouvait le voir, ne l’avait pas vu depuis quatre ans.

« Oui. Je suis toujours là. »

Ils sont en train de parler de Noël, se rappelle Ben. Ils parlent du futur. Il l’appelle maintenant pour qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas plus tard, pour qu’elle sache qu’il n’a pas à nouveau coupé les ponts ou désactivé son numéro, parce qu’une inquiétude sincère est probablement l’émotion la plus positive que Ben pourra jamais susciter chez sa mère. 

Cette pensée lui brûle la gorge et les yeux. 

« Alors, comment va Oncle Lando ? se force Ben. Il est à nouveau de retour aux États-Unis ?

— Il va bien - mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être ton cas. » Leia hésite. « Tu peux venir à la maison pour Thanksgiving aussi, si tu le souhaites. Peux-tu prendre quelques vacances ? Je demanderai à M. Thrépio de te réserver un vol pour le-

— Non, » dit Ben, plus durement qu’il ne le voudrait. Il contemple l’assiette d’œufs brouillés qu’il s’est préparée pour dîner et se rend compte que l’odeur l’écœure. « Ne fais pas ça, s’il te plaît. C’est trop cher. Je vais bien. »

(« _Ben, est-ce que tu pourrais - d’accord, d’accord, très bien. Tu n’as pas non plus besoin de me regarder. C’est tout ce que je voulais te dire, de toute façon. Nous t’aimons, tu nous manques, et nous voulons que tu viennes à la maison, si tu es prêt. J’ai fait tout le chemin jusqu’ici pour te dire ça._ »)

Avec sa ponctualité habituelle, Rey frappe à sa porte un soir pour l’inviter à une soirée tisane et films d’action.

« Une combinaison inattendue, observe Ben.

— J’aime à y penser comme à un équilibre harmonieux. » Elle tire distraitement sur son bracelet, fait de chutes de tissus tressées. « Tu veux venir ? »

Ben fixe le bracelet enroulé autour de ses doigts, les différentes couleurs qu’elle a choisies et la façon dont elles s’accordent entre elles. Plaisamment, naturellement. Rey aime à recueillir les pièces éparses, les fragments rejetés et les moitiés rouillées, les objets brisés qui peuvent être reconvertis et préparés en vue d’une seconde ou troisième vie - et soudainement une autre connection lui apparaît, qu’il n’avait pas vue jusque là, et qui est bien la preuve de son manque de discernement.

Évidemment. 

« Non merci, » dit-il. « Et tu n’as plus besoin de jouer à ce petit jeu. Tu as déjà fait assez pour moi. »

Rey se renfrogne, comme piquée par une épingle.

« Quoi ?

— Je te délie. » Ben fait ce grand geste de délivrance. « Tu es libre. Je ne suis plus ton projet caritatif. »

— Je ne- »

Son regard se durcit mais Ben, d’une manière mesquine, mauvaise, se satisfait d’y voir de la colère plutôt que de la tristesse. 

— Ce n’était vraiment pas gentil de ta part. »

Et Ben considère Rey, toute entière, avec toute sa force et sa chaleur et sa brillance qu’elle offre aux autres sans rien demander en retour, et il sait qu’il ne la mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas la sympathie perspicace de Hux et Phasma. Il ne mérite pas l’attention constante de Leia, ou l’humour du major-commodore Kenobi, la poignée de main enjouée de Finn et son souvenir parfait, salvateur, et par dessus tout il ne mérite pas Rey. Ni son amitié, ni son rire, ni sa peine, ou le privilège de s’agenouiller à ses pieds.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de particulièrement gentil, » répond-il, et quelque chose dans son cœur se resserre comme un nœud coulant. « Au cas où tu ne l’avais pas encore remarqué. 

— En effet, je ne l’avais pas remarqué. Mais je ne vais pas te dire comment penser. » Sans plus attendre et sans plus de cérémonie, Rey fait demi-tour. « Passe une bonne soirée. »

Le claquement de sa porte emplit le hall désert.

Ben referme sa propre porte, le cerveau bourdonnant de colère. Il regarde autour de lui, les murs de l’appartement, les ampoules nues - pour finalement se rendre compte, comme à l’accoutumée, qu’il n’est rien qu’il n’ait plus envie de briser ou blesser ou abîmer que lui-même.

Il se contente de ressortir un vieux drap et de le déchirer en longs lambeaux vicieux, quoiqu’il lui faille bien plus de temps pour ressentir la fatigue dans ses bras et ses épaules qu’il ne lui en aurait fallu en janvier.

(« _Hé, gamin, tu veux que je conduise maintenant ? On pourra échanger à la prochaine station-service. On s’arrêtera et on prendra quelque chose à manger si tu veux. Parce que honnêtement, tu n’as vraiment pas l’air dans ton assiette là maintenant, et ce_ \- »)

Et Ben comprend parfaitement bien ce qui est en train de lui arriver, alors qu’il recule en lui-même comme il descendrait la paroi abrupte d’un puits, mais décide qu’il ne fera aucun effort pour entraver sa progression vers le fond. Il ne craint pas une rechute, au sens médical du terme, et compte bien tenir sa promesse à Damien s’il en a l’occasion.

Là n’est pas le problème.

(« _Je vais bien._ _Quand vas-tu arrêter de m’appeler gamin ?_  »)

Mais Ben admet qu’il a été distrait, dernièrement.

L’année passée l’a détourné de son objectif, de la raison première pour laquelle il s’est réconcilié avec l’idée de vivre. Il s’est permis de croire qu’il mérite une vie normale, ou même quelque chose proche du bonheur, ce qui est inhabituel, inacceptable pour une pénitence.

Peut-être alors est-ce vraiment pour le mieux.

(« _J’arrêterai probablement de t’appeler “gamin” quand tu arrêteras de m’appeler “vieil homme”. Donc, jamais._ »)

Puis Ben Solo se réveille le matin du vingt-et-un novembre pour voir qu’il est quatre heures trente-deux du matin, ce qui signifie qu’il a trente-et-un ans depuis exactement une heure - ce qui signifie aussi que cette nuit, à vingt-trois heures trente-sept, Han Solo sera mort depuis exactement deux ans.

Il reste allongé, le visage couvert de ses mains, pendant un long, long moment.

À huit heures cinq, Ben appelle la station pour se faire porter pâle, et sa voix craque au téléphone alors qu’il débite le plus transparent des mensonges à propos de la grippe et des possibilités de contamination. Hux marque une pause avant de répondre.

« C’est dimanche, Solo, dit-il. Tu ne travailles pas les dimanches, à ma connaissance - à moins que ce ne soit un stratagème de ta part pour proposer d’effectuer des heures supplémentaires. Elles ne seront pas payées, rappelle-toi, mais il est certain qu’il y a largement de quoi faire.

— Oh. » Ben se couvre à nouveau les yeux d’une main. « Non. Oublie ça.

— Nous attendons néanmoins ta venue ici lundi, à l’heure habituelle, insiste Hux. Le capaciteur variable ne va pas se réparer tout seul. »

Sympathie, professionnalisme, le plus bas dénominateur commun. Ben ne devrait rien prendre de tout ça personnellement. 

« Bien sûr. Je serai là. »

À huit heures et quart, Ben s’allonge et s’endort sans en avoir eu l’intention. 

Dans son rêve il attrape Lor San Tekka par sa tunique poussiéreuse, soulève ce corps endurci et amaigri si léger qu’il lui semble qu’il doit avoir les os creux, mais quand il approche de lui le visage à la barbe argentée Ben peut voir que l’homme qu’il agrippe est son père. Le son d’une grenade qui explose devient celui des freins qui crient et de l’acier qui se tord et d’un pare-brise qui vole en éclats.

Ben s’éveille à nouveau pour voir qu’il est seulement dix heures vingt-quatre, et qu’au dehors, la neige a commencé à tomber à gros flocons.

Il titube sur ses pieds. Son cœur bat à un rythme hésitant, irrégulier, et si haut dans sa gorge qu’il pourrait s’étouffer.

Que devrait-il faire ? Quelque chose d’utile, une tâche pratique, dénuée de réflexion, qui le distraira temporairement. Il décide de laver les plats sales dans l’évier, parce que c’est quelque chose qu’il a fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il devrait pouvoir s’en sortir. Cela devrait être simple.

L’eau chaude coule sur ses mains. Il nettoie une assiette, plusieurs fourchettes et une poêle en fonte. Pour finir il attrape un verre, qui lui glisse entre les doigts.

Ben le regarde tomber.

Lorsqu’il se brise le son est perçant comme une aiguille, d’un éclat aveuglant, et lui transperce proprement le crâne comme un rayon de soleil.

(Il ne neigeait pas, ce soir là, se souvient Ben, mais il pleuvait, des rafales denses qui se déployaient en rideau au travers de la route. Le tambourinement intense et régulier de l’eau sur le toit de la voiture les accompagnait, ne s’interrompant que lorsqu’ils passaient sous un pont, comme la respiration mesurée qui marque la césure d’un vers.

Et si Ben avait été à peine moins irréfléchi, n’avait pas été prisonnier de sa propre colère, ou simplement n’avait pas été lui-même - autant de souhaits impossibles - il aurait accepté de laisser son père conduire, ou du moins aurait ralenti sur cette rampe de sortie d’autoroute si brutalement incurvée qu’elle en dessinait un crochet.)

Ben contemple les débris de verre un moment de plus avant de se baisser laborieusement pour les ramasser, un à un. Peut-être qu’il peut recoller les morceaux. 

Un, compte-t-il. Deux. Trois, quatre, cinq, six et soudain il s’entend rire.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? C’est amusant.

Peut-être qu’il peut recoller les morceaux, peut-être peut-être peut-être, bien qu’il y ait une cinquantaine de pièces et qu’il soit celui qui l’a brisé en premier lieu. Vraiment, c’est hilarant. Tout, à propos de cette situation, comme à propos de sa vie et des efforts qu’il a faits durant l’année écoulée, est absolument hilarant, putain, et pour pratiquement les mêmes raisons. 

Il ramasse le septième éclat, tenant le reste au creux de son poing, quand il sent la morsure de la douleur contre sa paume. Son rire se fait rauque. Quand Ben ouvre ses mains il constate qu’il s’est coupé. Le verre et ses doigts sont maintenant tachés de sang qui coule le long de ses poignets. 

Oui, peut-être qu’il peut recoller les morceaux.

Et voici un scénario hypothétique, assez similaire à l’hypothèse qui décrit l’expansion de l’énergie à partir d’un point central, un point d’origine auquel aucun retour n’est possible. Voici ce que “recoller les morceaux” impliquerait :

Un avion monomoteur, présentement remisé sous des bâches de toile dans un hangar sombre, s’élevant au dessus de la piste et allant frôler la cime des arbres dans sa course. Un chien, au pelage fauve de plus en plus grisonnant, suivant fidèlement et attentivement un homme dont les cheveux ont également fini par virer à l’argent, un homme que le chien considère comme son plus vieux et son meilleur ami. Sa mère se tenant devant le miroir, et l’homme derrière elle maintenant une dernière mèche en place tandis qu’elle tresse ses cheveux en couronne.

(« _Très bien_ , dit l’homme. _Ce sera tout, votre Altesse ?_ »)

Et maintenant Ben est dégoûté, aussi, parce qu’il est en train de pleurer.

Et pas de manière silencieuse, non. Il n’a pas cette dignité et ne l’a jamais eue - il pleure à sanglots faibles et bruyants, hoquets et soupirs essoufflés, comme un vieil homme fatigué ou un très jeune enfant.

Du verre crisse sous ses pieds quand il traverse la pièce, sur des jambes qui ne semblent plus capables de supporter son poids. Il passe à côté d’une chaise vide pour aller s’adosser au mur, au moment où ses jambes l’abandonnent, se laisse descendre lentement et remonte ses genoux avant d’enfouir son visage dans sa manche. 

(Après coup, en dépit des preuves photographiques inclues dans le rapport d’assurance, Ben serait incapable de se rappeler être passé par dessus la glissière de sécurité.

Il ne se rappellerait pas les pneus arrière dérapant en travers sur la route humide, ou la descente du bas-côté dans un tonneau spectaculaire, ou l’arbre qui avait finalement arrêté la voiture, ou le moment où le pare-brise était sorti de son encadrement en une cascade de débris, mais il se rappellerait de tous les sons accompagnant ce moment, aussi précisément que les notes d’une chanson. 

Ce que Ben se rappellerait, en lieu et place de tout ceci, serait le son de sa propre voix, une fois tous ces bruits éteints à l’exception de celui de la pluie.

« Papa ? » avait-il demandé, ouvrant la portière du côté conducteur, et s’étalant dans la boue, incapable qu’il était de distinguer le haut du bas. « Papa, Papa, Papa. »

Il doit se lever, pense Ben.

C’est ce qu’il avait pensé à ce moment là, alors que la pluie lui fouettait le visage, et c’est ce qu’il pense maintenant. Il faut qu’il arrête le saignement de ses mains et qu’il les désinfecte. Il faut qu’il ramasse le verre, qu’il le jette, qu’il ferme le robinet encore ouvert. Il faut qu’il arrête de pleurer avant que quelqu’un l’entende.

Sauf que, comme le confirme une série de coups près de son oreille, il est déjà trop tard.

M-A-U-V-A-I-S-J-O-U-R-?

Et qui d’autre cela pourrait-il être ?

Mauvais jour, demande Rey. Elle doit se tenir près du sol, à côté de son bureau, une oreille pressée contre le mur. Une fois de plus il l’a dérangée dans son travail, et probablement aussi dérangée au sens le plus large. N’est-elle pas censée être en colère contre lui ?

O-U-I, épelle Ben. Et pour ce que ça vaut, c’est-à-dire rien ou presque, il ajoute : D-É-S-O-L-É

Sa réponse lui parvient presque avant qu’il ait terminé de taper. 

A-I-D-E-?

Ben réfléchit.

S’il était quelqu’un de fort, ou même quelqu’un de bien, Ben sait ce que serait sa réponse, immédiate et sans hésitation : _non_. Ce fardeau est sien à porter, cette culpabilité est sienne à endurer, et l’an dernier à l’arrière de cette foutue ambulance il a décidé d’en supporter tout le poids aussi longtemps qu’il serait exigé de lui. Il avait dit un jour que ce n’était pas ses affaires, et sans aucun doute Rey doit regretter qu’il n’en soit pas resté ainsi.

Et Ben ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même, n’est-ce pas ? Oui, évidemment.

Il est arrivé là par ses propres choix et ses propres vices et tout ce qui a bien pu faire de lui la personne qu’il est. Il est faible, et égoïste, et mauvais jusqu’à la moelle, et tous les changements qu’il peut apporter à sa vie, internes comme externes, n’y changeront jamais rien. Un homme qui a tué son propre père devrait comprendre ça.

Alors Ben n’a aucun droit de demander de l’aide, encore moins à cette femme qui a reconstruit sa propre vie si soigneusement et a son propre avenir et mérite toutes les bonnes choses que le futur peut lui réserver. À tout le moins, il n’a aucun droit de chouiner aussi bruyamment.

Il fait son choix.

N-O-N

La réponse qui suit ne vient pas du mur, mais de sa porte d’entrée. Rey frappe trois fois, fort, même si la porte n’est pas verrouillée.

« Ben ? Ben, tu m’entends ? Je suis désolée, j’ai pensé que tu mettais trop de temps à répondre. J’ai pensé que je devrais - mais vraiment, tu veux un peu d’aide ?

— Non, » répond-il. Il ne parvient même pas à empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Je veux qu’on me laisse seul. 

— Ben, » dit-elle encore, et sa voix à elle est pleine d’assurance, « nous savons tous les deux pourquoi ça ne marche pas. »

Il garde les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

Le saignement a ralenti, mais n’a pas stoppé. Ses paumes et ses doigts tailladés commencent à brûler. Le robinet de l’évier est toujours ouvert. Des éclats de verre chatoient sur le sol et Ben doit se lever pour arranger toutes ces choses du mieux qu’il le peut, mais pour être honnête - l’honnêteté est difficile, l’honnêteté est nécessaire, l’honnêteté est tout ce qu’il a à offrir - il ne possède pas seulement la force de ramener ses jambes sous lui. La seule contemplation de cet effort est suffisamment épuisante en soi pour qu’il laisse échapper à nouveau un profond sanglot. Ben mord sa manche pour étouffer le bruit.

(« . _..et je pense que la guérison dépend de la façon dont on décide de défaire ces noeuds._ »)

Faible, pense-t-il. Égoïste. Mauvais. Mais il ne peut pas rester assis comme ça pour toujours.

« Okay. » Ben prend une inspiration forcée. «Okay.

— Je peux- » Rey s’interrompt d’elle-même. « Est-ce que je peux entrer, s’il te plaît ? 

— Oui. »

Rey doit marcher sur la pointe ou sur la tranche des pieds, parce qu’elle se glisse à travers la porte si discrètement que Ben l’entend à peine. Elle s’arrête net en le voyant.

« Il faut que j’appelle quelqu’un ? 

— Non, je me suis juste taillé les mains, » dit-il en tendant vers elle ses paumes allongées et ses longs doigts. « Superficiellement. 

— Tu as besoin de pansements, alors ? J’en ai une boîte, de différentes tailles. Il y a des blagues stupides dessus, mais ils sont du genre antiseptique. 

— Ne te dérange pas. J’ai une trousse de premier secours dans la salle de bain. »

Rey contourne les échardes pour aller fermer le robinet. Elle porte de lourdes bottes de chantier et une chemise de flanelle trop grande, parce que même avec les radiateurs réglés au plus haut il fait toujours froid dans ces appartements. Un éclat de verre craque sous son talon. 

« Le sol n’est probablement pas très confortable. Je t’aide à te lever ?

— Pas maintenant. 

— Tu veux que je prenne le balai et la pelle pour balayer le verre ?

— Je m’en occuperai plus tard. » Son nez coule, de manière peu attrayante, alors il l’essuie du pouce. « Et puis je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. 

— Merci, mais je pense pouvoir prendre soin de moi.

— Je sais. »

Rey l’étudie. À nouveau ses épaules se tendent en arrière, de ce mouvement prédateur, prêt à bondir qu’il lui a déjà vu, comme si elle se tenait au bord d’un point élevé et rassemblait son courage pour sauter.

«Eh bien, essaie-t-elle encore une fois. Est-ce que tu veux que je m’assoie avec toi, au moins ? »

Ben pince les lèvres, mortifié de ne pas être capable de s’arrêter de pleurer devant elle - un homme de trente-et-un ans sans personne d’autre à blâmer ou haïr que lui-même, mais sanglotant vainement malgré tout - puis glisse sur le côté contre le mur et hoche la tête. Rey vient s’asseoir à côté de lui, juste assez loin pour qu’aucun de leurs vêtements ne se touchent. Elle remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enserre de ses bras.

« Alors, commence-t-elle, de quoi s’agit-il ? »

Il se tourne vers elle, voit qu’elle ne le regarde pas, et se tourne à nouveau pour fixer les débris de verre et les murs et la fenêtre qui emplit la pièce d’un jour gris. Les flocons de neige qui virevoltent au dehors projettent des ombres vagues, flottantes.

« Mon père, » Ben prend une inspiration, « est mort dans un accident de voiture, il y a deux ans aujourd’hui. C’est moi qui conduisait. »

Ce qui suit est un silence pur, plein de potentiel, comme celui qui règne au cœur d’une cathédrale déserte ou dans la panse d’une grande cloche, et durant lequel aucun d’eux ne bouge ou n’expire. Puis Rey dit simplement :

« Très bien. »

Très bien, se répète Ben. Très bien. 

« Je n’étais pas rentré à la maison depuis deux ans, à ce point. J’avais ma mère au téléphone peut-être une fois par mois, et je lui débitais ces plans nébuleux, comme quoi je leur rendrais visite à la prochaine occasion, mais je savais très bien que je lui mentais - je ne savais pas que j’étais un toxicomane, par contre. Pas à ce moment là. Je me croyais trop intelligent pour ça. » Ben rit. « Damien était d’accord avec moi. 

— Qui ?

— Damien. Snoke. C’est son vrai nom. » Un éclair lumineux attire son regard sur sa main, où Ben repère une écharde de verre à demi-enfoncée dans sa paume gauche. Il la retire du bout des doigts mais ne la lâche pas. « Et une nuit je reçois un coup de fil vers vingt-deux heures, et c’est mon père qui me dit qu’il a atterri à l’Aéroport International de Corellia et qu’il a besoin que je vienne le chercher - il avait pris un vol commercial jusqu’ici, sans escale, depuis la Californie. » Il laisse tomber l’éclat de verre. « Ma mère savait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez moi, elle l’avait probablement deviné la première, mais il n’y avait aucune trace de son tact ici. Mon père ne l’a prévenue de son départ qu’une demi-heure avant de décoller. 

— Il ne voulait pas qu’elle essaie de l’en dissuader. » déclare Rey.

Ben secoue la tête. « Elle était la seule qui aurait pu. »

(Ses parents avaient discuté de séparation, de l’époque où il allait à l’école primaire jusqu’au moment où il partit pour la fac, et se disputaient avec une franchise brutale, comme s’affronteraient deux béliers ; mais Ben connaissait l’immuable vérité. Leia était tout autant l’étoile guide que la force gravitationnelle de la vie de Han.

« _Et écoute-moi bien_ , » était la façon dont son père commençait son anecdote favorite, « _ta mère me dit qu’elle m’aime, pour la première fois, et tout ce que j’arrive à répondre c’est_ \- »

Si seulement il n’était pas né si tôt après leur mariage, avait souvent pensé Ben. Si seulement ses parents avaient eu la possibilité de vivre une vie bien à eux, un peu plus longtemps.)

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, après que ton père a appelé ? demande Rey.

— Il fallait que j’y aille. Je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser là. Il commençait à pleuvoir quand je suis parti, et le temps que j’arrive à l’aéroport il tombait des cordes. Il- ah. » Ben croise les mains, les referme comme pour essayer d’attraper quelque chose. « Je suppose que je ne m’étais pas rendu compte de ce dont j’avais l’air, jusqu’à ce que je voie sa réaction. »

(« _Bordel de merde, gamin_. » Han s’était approché pour prendre Ben par les épaules, fines et étroites comme des lames, même au travers de l’épais manteau, avant que Ben n’aie le temps de reculer. « _Qu’avez-vous fait de mon fils ?_

— _Il est mort_ , » avait répondu Ben, et il ne plaisantait absolument pas. « _Je l’ai tué_. »)

« Alors j’ai balancé son bagage dans le coffre et on est parti. Je n’étais pas- je n’avais rien pris, pas depuis quelques jours, il ne restait rien dans mon système sanguin, mais j’étais suffisamment en colère pour en avoir la sensation. Je n’ai pas dit un mot pendant la première demi-heure, ce qui veut dire qu’il se chargeait de la conversation. Il a dit qu’il n’avait aucune idée du merdier dans lequel je m’étais fourré, mais que de quoi qu’il s’agisse il était prêt à- il a dit qu’il voulait m’aider, même si je devais me comporter en crétin borné. La diplomatie n’était pas vraiment le point fort de mon père. 

— Je suppose que c’est de famille, dit Rey. Tu en pensais quoi, à l’époque ? De ce qu’il te disait ?

— Je pensais qu’il n’était qu’un foutu menteur. Je n’étais pas vraiment dans un état d’esprit propice à l’écoute, alors je pensais qu’il n’était venu que pour se donner le beau rôle. Pour pouvoir, je ne sais pas - atténuer sa culpabilité quant au désastre que j’étais devenu, en tant que fils. Parce qu’il n’aurait pas à endosser tout le blâme de son échec en tant que père, si il pouvait au moins dire qu’il avait essayé. »

Il peut percevoir l’effort délicat, pénible de Rey choisissant ses mots, la concentration précise d’un esprit suivant le fil d’une idée au travers d’un nœud.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi cette idée t’aurait mis en colère.

— Je l’ai laissée me monter à la tête. Et c’était moi le menteur, évidemment. Il ne voulait que m’aider, mais je n’ai pas voulu l’écouter. Je n’ai même pas pensé à ralentir en prenant la rampe de sortie. » Ben fait glisser ses mains l’une contre l’autre en démonstration. « Je nous ai fait dévaler le remblai à quatre-vingt-quinze kilomètres à l’heure, et j’ai plié la voiture en deux contre un arbre. Les médecins m’ont dit que mon père est mort la nuque brisée, comme ça au moins j’ai su qu’il- qu’il n’avait plus rien senti, après. 

— Tu as été blessé ? 

— Non. »

(Le portable de son père aussi s’en était sorti indemne, en dehors d’une fissure en travers de l’écran, et Ben l’avait utilisé pour appeler sa mère, assis sur le capot de la voiture de police. Les journalistes ne tarderaient pas, après lui.

« _Han ?_ avait crié Leia. _Tu avais promis de m’appeler quand tu aurais atterri. Et tu vas devoir parler fort, je te capte très mal- Han, moins vite, je ne te comprends pas._

— _Maman,_ Ben sanglotait _, Maman, j’ai-_

 _— Ben ? Que s’est-il passé ? Où est ton père ?_ »)

« Tu n’es pas rentré pour les funérailles, » dit Rey, et elle n’a pas vraiment besoin de poser la question, mais au dernier moment son ton s’élève tout de même légèrement. « N’est-ce pas ?

— Non. J’ai rassemblé les quelques économies que j’avais pour pouvoir le- pour rapatrier le corps, pour que ma mère aie quelque chose à enterrer. Je lui ai dit que je remplacerai la voiture, aussi. Mais je n’y suis pas allé. »

Il avait fourni le permis de transit pour inhumation et le certificat du département de la Santé. Il avait apposé une signature tremblante sur les documents attestant que le cercueil de son père était scellé hermétiquement, qu’il était placé dans une caisse de taille adulte faite de contreplaqué et munie des six poignées requises pour un transport stable. Il avait confirmé que la destination et le nom du défunt, tous deux clairement reportés à côté du numéro de référence de la lettre de transit, étaient bel et bien corrects. 

Quand on l’avait laissé seul dans la salle d’attente de l’aéroport, dans une tentative vestigiale de dignité humaine et d’intimité, Ben avait reposé son front sur la boîte en bois - trop petite, pensa-t-il, pour la réalité de son contenu - et était resté là jusqu’à ce que des mains gantées l’en arrachent.

(Et s’il s’était rendu aux funérailles, Ben sait qu’il aurait probablement fait quelque chose d’encore plus insensé et embarrassant - comme se jeter lui-même dans la tombe fraîchement creusée, peut-être, pendant que tout le monde les dévisagerait, Leia et lui.

Son père avait toujours dit que Ben avait un talent pour le mélodrame.)

« Je n’ai pas pensé à me suicider, au début. » Ben se frotte les poignets. « Je pensais - c’était une espèce d’excuse prétentieuse - que mourir serait trop facile si je pouvais rendre ma vie encore pire. Et je savais que je le pouvais. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de l’année qui a suivi. »

Rey étudie son profil. Ben souhaite qu’elle tourne son regard vers quelque chose d’autre, n’importe quoi. 

« Puis, en octobre dernier, j’ai vérifié une nouvelle fois notre police d’assurance. Elle ne couvrirait pas le suicide, c’est une clause standard, mais elle couvrirait les accidents - alors je me suis dit, que si je m’y prenais bien, je pouvais faire en sorte qu’une overdose ait l’air d’un accident. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n’y avais pas pensé plus tôt. » Ben tire sur ses doigts, l’un après l’autre, comme s’il était en train de les sécher avec un torchon. « Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Je savais pourquoi. Je n’arrêtais pas de me demander qui allait appeler ma mère pour lui dire, après. J’avais beau vouloir espérer qu’elle soupirerait de soulagement, je ne me berçais pas d’illusions. Mais finalement je me suis décidé - elle saurait faire face. Elle serait capable de voir que c’était pour le mieux.

— C’est à ce moment que tu t’es trouvé dans cette ambulance, termine Rey. Et qu’on t’a demandé quel était ton nom.

— J’ai pensé à ce que mon père avait dit. » Ses deux mains reposent sur ses genoux repliés. Ses jambes commencent à s’engourdir. « J’ai pensé, eh bien, que si je devais continuer à vivre, si c’était ce que je décidais après tout, je lui devais l’ultime faveur de ne pas en faire un foutu gâchis.

— Ben, cet accident n’était pas-

— Ne dis pas que ce n’était pas de ma faute. » La voix de Ben, rauque, résonne à ses propres oreilles, comme venue d’un tronc d’arbre creux. Il essaie de baisser d’un ton. « S’il te plaît. J’ai essayé ça des centaines de fois. Ça ne marche pas. 

— Très bien, dit Rey à nouveau. Très bien. »

Lentement, le silence retombe sur eux. 

Et Ben regarde droit devant lui, de la cellule sombre de son esprit, aussi ne se rend-il pas compte que Rey se déplace avant de voir sa main - petite, calleuse, forte, aux ongles peints de vert - s’approcher et venir se poser, légère, sur la sienne. Il ne voit pas ce qui pourrait la décider à faire ça, parce que ses mains à lui sont encore couvertes de son sang en train de sécher, mais Ben ne les retire pas. 

(«  _Je ferai tout ce dont tu auras besoin,_ avait dit Han _. Je le jure sur ma vie. Tu nous manques, et nous voulons que tu viennes à la maison, j’ai fait tout le chemin jusqu’ici pour te dire ça, tu es mon fils et je t’aime._

 _Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime._ »)

« Que penses-tu de ça, alors, » dit Rey, du même ton scrupuleux, toujours concentrée sur le nœud.

« Si tu avais- si tu étais mort, cette nuit, à la place de ton père, la situation ne serait pas meilleure. Personne ne serait plus heureux. »

Ben doit l’admettre, cette pensée ne l’a jamais effleuré auparavant. Sa vie entière lui semble à présent rassemblée et compressée sous le contact tiède de la main de Rey sur sa peau.

« Quoi ?

— Je suis douée pour envisager des hypothèses. » Elle tapote du doigt sur les phalanges de Ben.

« Les premières années, après que ma mère est partie, je m’imaginais toutes ces manières différentes dont nous nous retrouverions. Je marchais dans une rue bondée et je pensais, au prochain tournant, elle sera juste là à l’arrêt de bus, en train de m’attendre. Ou bien on venait me chercher en classe à l’école, et je m’imaginais qu’elle était dans le bureau du proviseur, dans une robe neuve. La personne qui frappait à la porte, ce serait elle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison j’imaginais toujours qu’elle aurait un bouquet de fleurs à la main quand elle reviendrait. »

Ben tourne la tête pour s’apercevoir que Rey lui sourit, quelque peu tristement, et son cœur se serre. 

« Bon, en tout cas. Tout ça pour expliquer pourquoi je suis particulièrement qualifiée quand il s’agit d’impossibilités probables. 

— Je suis navré que tu aies eu besoin de développer ce talent.

— Nan. C’est utile, de temps à autre. Au moins tu sais que tu peux me croire sur parole quand je dis que personne n’y aurait gagné, si tu étais mort. » Elle n’a toujours pas retiré sa main. Ben non plus. « Je n’aurais- eh bien, je n’aurais jamais pu monter cet encombrant bureau dans les escaliers, déjà. Personne à la décharge n’aurait entendu parler de Gershwin ou du Troisième Concerto de Rachmaninov. Je ne saurais certainement pas ce qu’est l’énergie sombre. 

— Que de pertes tragiques, vraiment, » dit Ben avec fiel. « Je me demande comment la trame de l’espace-temps aurait pu supporter ce changement. »

Rey lui serre la main.

« Et ta mère, elle aurait pensé à toi à chaque geste aussi simple que prendre une épingle à cheveux. Elle aurait- elle t’aurait vu à chaque fois qu’elle regarderait ton père. Elle t’aurait vu partout. » Elle hésite un peu sur les mots suivants. « Je parie que ton père t’aurait imaginé dans le siège du copilote à chaque fois qu’il aurait pris son avion. 

— Le vieux n’aurait plus été capable de le piloter encore longtemps de toute façon. » Ben secoue la tête. « Quoique ça ne l’aurait pas empêché d’essayer. “ _Les probabilités, je m’en cogne_ ”, c’est ce qu’il disait toujours. S’il y avait une chance sur un million que quelque chose puisse réussir, il tenait pour certain que ce serait le cas. Il me disait que c’était la marque de son individualisme affirmé. Je lui répondais qu’il était juste atrocement mauvais en statistiques. »

Rey étouffe un rire. Ben, le visage encore humide de larmes, lève leurs mains entremêlées. Il pivote la sienne, légèrement, autour de celle de Rey pour venir soutenir sa paume et ses doigts par dessous.

« Quand nous étions, ah, quand nous avons fait le Kessel Run, au Canada-

— Attends. C’était _vous_ ?

— C’était lui, surtout. Douze heures, cinq minutes. Je n’étais que le navigateur, ce qui revient à dire que je lui faisais des suggestions pour qu’il les ignore. Il voulait prendre un raccourci à travers un ravin- » Il guide la main de Rey vers le bas dans un mouvement fluide, comme un avion en papier, et elle rit à nouveau. Elle aplanit sa main et fait ressortir le pouce, comme un train d’atterrissage. « - les pilotes l’évitent normalement parce que les virages sont très serrés, et qu’à la sortie il faut remonter juste devant une falaise abrupte, dans un avion aux réservoirs alimentés par gravité.

— Quoi ? Ça pose problème ? »

Le ravin était profond, aussi, parois de calcaire et de granit creusées par les errements serpentins d’une rivière sans nom. Ils volaient suffisamment bas pour qu’en regardant vers le sol Ben puisse distinguer les taches blanches des fleurs sauvages sur la roche.

« Ça veut dire que si tu montes ou descends de manière trop brusque, l’engin cale. Mais mon père a juste calé la soupape double en troisième position et s’est quand même lancé droit devant - et pour garder les conduites de carburant amorcées il devait faire un tonneau en même temps, comme un tire-bouchon. On avait bien dû faire trois tours complets au moment où on a passé le bord du ravin. »

Il incline le poignet de Rey maintenant, place son bras en pente raide, et de son autre main il trace une spirale ascendante tout autour. 

« Je lui avais parié dix dollars qu’on allait mourir tous les deux. Je n’ai eu à lui en payer que cinq, après coup, parce que je lui ai expliqué que la terreur en elle-même avait probablement réduit mon espérance de vie d’une bonne quinzaine d’années. » Il relâche la main de Rey. « Mon père n’a jamais su quand abandonner, quoi que ce soit. 

— Il n’avait pas abandonné avec toi non plus.

— Non, dit Ben. En effet. »

Et Han riait, se rappelle Ben. Le grondement du moteur était devenu un rugissement, lui-même s'agrippait aux sangles qui lui barraient le torse, mais son père avait simplement retiré ses lunettes de soleil et les avait glissées dans sa poche de poitrine. Dans une boîte en métal sous le siège de Ben, des packs de froid, un compas de navigation et une lampe-torche s’entrechoquaient bruyamment.

(« _Les probabilités, je m’en cogne, gamin. Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?_  »)

« Alors il ne voudrait pas que tu abandonnes non plus. » Rey déplie ses jambes. « Il voudrait que tu aies un futur où tu pourrais accepter d’être heureux, un jour. Ce serait ta façon de- non pas de lui faire une faveur, je ne pense pas, mais de l’honorer. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

— J’en dis que je ne pense pas mériter ça. 

— Peut-être pas, mais c’est ce que ton père voulait pour toi, de toute façon. »

Puis Rey se balance en avant, se redresse et se tourne vers lui pour l’aider à se relever.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque mérite réellement ce genre de chose - là est l’idée. Pas vrai ? »

Ben ne répond pas. 

Si jusque-là il s’était senti replié en lui-même, son esprit lui semble maintenant s’ouvrir et s’étendre pour s’accommoder de tout ce qui lui est arrivé durant cette année.

La liste comprend les trous replâtrés de son appartement, le verre brisé sur son sol, la mangeoire à moitié réalisée, les photographies aux vifs contrastes et ses chaussures de course maintenant complètement défoncées. Elle comprend les objets dans son placard, aussi, l’écharpe en lambeaux et la lampe-torche et le carton scellé à l’adhésif.

Puis il pense au tatouage délavé, en partie dissimulé, sur le poignet de Finn, à la façon dont il le lui a tout de même tendu pour lui serrer la main. Il pense au bras perclus de douleurs de Phasma et à ses mots croisés, aux flûtes à champagne de Hux, remplies de jus pétillant, et au casque exposé dans sa vitrine. Il pense à la voix de sa mère la première fois qu’il l’a appelée, après être resté si longtemps silencieux. Il pense à un homme, lui aussi nommé Ben, que son corps brisé a trahi et qui a dû réapprendre, à force d’obstination, à l’utiliser. Il pense aux passe-partouts de Rey, à ses mains dénoueuses et guérisseuses et aux mouchoirs en papier déchirés sur ses genoux. 

Il pense à son père.

(« _J’arrêterai probablement de t’appeler “gamin” quand tu arrêteras de m’appeler “vieil homme”. Donc, jamais._  »)

« Oui, dit-il. Je crois bien. »

Rey lui propose toujours son aide, mais Ben réussit à se relever de lui-même en dépit des fourmillements dans ses pieds. Il a cessé de neiger au dehors, des flocons couvrent les branches des arbres d’une façon qui en accentue les détails plutôt que de les estomper, et sa montre affiche 11:05.

« Va te soigner, » dit Rey. Du pied elle ouvre le placard sous l’évier, à la recherche de la pelle à poussière. « Je vais ramasser ce verre. »

Il acquiesce.

Ben pense un moment laisser la lumière de la salle de bains éteinte, mais se décide à allumer et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il ouvre les robinets, attend en vain que la température se régule, et se tient là, les mains sous le filet d’eau froide et apaisante, jusqu’à disparition de toute trace de sang.

Dans le même temps il examine son visage dans le miroir. Il ne trouve toujours pas trace de cheveux gris, mais quand il se fend d’un large sourire, quelque chose semble familier.

« Très bien, vieil homme, » dit Ben à voix haute. « Je te fais confiance. »

Il farfouille dans la première trousse à pharmacie, à la recherche d’une autre bandage, plus large - ses mains sont poisseuses à cause de la pommade antiseptique et tout est sens dessus dessous - quand il entend le téléphone sonner, deux fois. Il se rabat sur un rouleau de gaze largement entamé et du sparadrap, enroule le tout autour de sa main tailladée tout en sortant, mais il entend Rey décrocher le téléphone avant qu’il n’arrive.

« Allô ? … Hé, madame Solo ! Bonjour. …Désolée, j’aurais dû me présenter. Je suis Regina Kenobi. Je suis une amie de Ben. Sa voisine, en fait. Je lui rendais juste visite. »

Ben enroule la gaze une dernière fois avant de la fixer. Rey a rassemblé les débris de verre en tas, et lui tourne le dos. 

« Non, il va bien. Tout va bien… Quoi ? Vraiment ? Aujourd’hui ? Oh, évidemment, il ne me l’a pas dit, le vilain sournois… Oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez. Je vais lui passer le téléphone… Il est là avec moi en fait… »

Rey se retourne, voit Ben, et sourit.

«… Il est juste devant moi. »

…

Beaucoup d’évènements se produisent en décembre, comme cela arrive souvent, et il serait vraiment honteux d’en exclure, omettre ou de passer sur le moindre d’entre eux, mais pour l’instant en voici quelques uns que Ben affectionne tout particulièrement :

l’examen final de Rey pour sa licence est programmé pour le premier dimanche du mois, et la nuit qui précède elle tend à Ben un paquet de fiches de révision, maintenues ensemble par un élastique arc-en-ciel. Toutes ont été écrites à l’encre bleue, avec un stylo-plume ancien. Ben en fait le tour deux fois, la questionnant pendant qu’ils terminent une casserole de ragoût de légumes.

« La méthode Trager utilise des exercices appelés-

— Mentastiques.

— L’adhérence et la cicatrisation excessive suivant un traumatisme peuvent être évitées ou réduites avec-

— Le massage par friction.

— Les tissus fibreux entre les faisceaux de muscles sont appelés-

— La fascia musculaire.

— L’inflammation d’une veine est appelée-

— Phlébite.

— À tes souhaits, » dit Ben poliment.

Le centre d’examen est à vingt-cinq kilomètres en descendant l’autoroute, sur laquelle les mobylettes sont interdites par la loi de l’État, et ils passent vingt minutes à étudier différents horaires de bus avant que Rey ne demande si Ben ne peut pas plutôt l’y conduire. L’examen commence à sept heures trente le matin, prévient-elle, alors ils vont devoir partir avant même les premiers foutus rayons de soleil et elle a tendance à jacasser quand elle est nerveuse.

Ce n’est pas ce qui inquiète Ben, mais il met ses réticences de côté et accepte.

De la neige fraîche est tombée au cours de la nuit. Leurs pas laissent des traces sur les zones non dégagées du parking, et Rey frappe Ben en pleine tête avec une boule de neige pendant qu’elle l’aide à déblayer les vitres de sa voiture. Le ciel commence tout juste à s’éclairer à l’est, les routes sont quasiment désertes, tout a l’air propre et neuf sous la neige et dans l’ombre qui précède l’aube.

Et comme annoncé, Rey bavarde pendant tout le trajet ; elle est assise avec ses deux pieds bien à plat sur le plancher, les mains sagement placées sur ses genoux comme une écolière, et est en train d’essayer de lui expliquer les principes du travail sur l’énergie quand ils arrivent au centre d’examen. Ils ont dix minutes d’avance, et les portes sont encore fermées.

« Ça ne fait pas spécifiquement partie du massage thérapeutique, mais il y a beaucoup de points communs dans les théories et le mode de pensée. On explique qu’il y a tous ces, hum, courants d’énergie, circulant à travers différents points du corps - en Chine on appelle ces points des méridiens. Ou “ _nadis_ ”, en Inde ? Oui, je crois bien que c’est ça. » Elle termine son café d’une traite, comme un shot de whisky. « Et alors ces courants sont ce qui crée l’aura d’un corps. Donc quand la douleur, ou autre chose, vient interrompre un courant il peut se créer un déséquilibre. 

— Des courants d’énergie ? » Ben arrête la voiture, relâche sa prise sur le volant. « Ça fonctionne comme un champ électromagnétique, alors.

— Peut-être. Comment ça marche, un champ électromagnétique ?

— De la même façon que tu viens de me l’expliquer pour l’aura humaine. Un champ se forme quand des particules électriques se mettent en mouvement. » Ben joint le geste à la parole, mais ses bras sont longs et la voiture est petite. « Si tu en fais en schéma tu peux voir comme il crée toutes ces lignes de force, connectant le positif au négatif - je peux te montrer. »

Ben se penche pour exhumer un stylo et un bout de papier du fouillis de sa boîte à gants, puis utilise le tableau de bord comme table à dessin. Son croquis montre deux charges opposées, reliées par des flèches symétriques se déplaçant entre les deux, s’encerclant et se superposant comme les disques d’un astrolabe.

Rey prend le stylo, et à côté de son dessin trace un corps humain en position anatomique - prenant le temps de lui dessiner un sourire, bien sûr - avec des flèches reliant différents points entre les membres et le cœur, les poumons, les reins et l’estomac. 

Ils examinent leurs dessins respectifs. 

« Tu sais, » Rey se tapote le menton avec le stylo, « tous les diagrammes de mon livre de cours montraient l’aura comme une multitude de couches autour d’une personne, comme un genre de rayonnement, mais ceci semble bien plus logique. Ça fonctionne comme un circuit.

— Ou des fils entretissés, remarque Ben. Ainsi tu peux localiser les nœuds.

— N’empêche que j’ai toujours un faible pour notre théorie de l’énergie sombre. » Rey vérifie sa convocation pour la huitième fois, comme si elle la soupçonnait d’avoir disparu de son sac d’une façon ou d’une autre, ce qui lui donne une raison pour se détourner. « Je pense avoir lu ça pendant que j’aidais Grand-père à réparer la CB, alors je me trompe peut-être, mais - une onde radio, c’est une force électromagnétique pas vrai ?

— Oui. Tout comme la lumière du soleil. »

Pour une quelconque raison cette révélation l’enchante, et elle se dirige vers le centre d’examen les deux bras tendus comme pour dessiner quelque chose dans l’air. Juste avant d’entrer, Rey se retourne et étend ses mains ouvertes vers lui - non pas en signe d’au revoir, mais comme pour mimer un genre de courant passant entre eux deux.

Pour lui faire plaisir, Ben lui rend son geste.

Il ne voit pas l’intérêt de gaspiller du temps ou de l’essence pour deux trajets de cinquante kilomètres le même jour, alors il décide plutôt de laisser sa voiture là où elle est garée et de se rendre à pied à l’université publique, quelques blocs plus loin. Le bureau des admissions a été décoré de guirlandes argentées et de lumières dorées. Ben se faufile discrètement pour s’enfuir avec un catalogue des cours de premier cycle - ils sont gratuits, sur un présentoir près de la porte, mais il a tout de même cette impression de fuir parce que tout le monde sur le campus est plus jeune que lui d’une bonne dizaine d’années - qu’il parcourt une fois assis dans un café. Dans les marges du catalogue, Ben essaie de calculer le nombre de crédits qu’il avait accumulé avant de quitter la fac en milieu de troisième année.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait baissé les yeux sur l’article de recherche qu’il écrivait, un jour, en physique théorique, et décidé en une fraction de seconde qu’il n’avait pas le moindre désir d’écrire ne serait-ce qu’une phrase de plus, que rien de tout cela ne lui était utile, qu’il n’y était même pas très bon, de toute façon. Le fait que son oncle soit à la fois son conseiller et son professeur n’avait pas vraiment aidé à clarifier les choses.

Pourtant, il avait aimé ça. 

Cette pensée s’impose à Ben avec toute la clarté d’une évidence, alors qu’il se sert du bout de papier où est tracé son diagramme au côté de l’illustration souriante de Rey comme marque-page. Il devrait essayer de finir ce qu’il a commencé, ou alors tenter une nouvelle approche et voir ce qui en sort. L’idée de retourner à l’école maintenant - il est si vieux, semble-t-il, quoique plus intérieurement qu’extérieurement - le fait reculer, mais là encore ce ne sera pas la chose la plus difficile qu’il ait jamais faite.

Rey termine son test à neuf heures quarante-cinq. Ben se tient appuyé contre le capot de la voiture quand elle ressort, aussi il peut voir qu’elle garde la tête baissée. Elle déchire machinalement les coins de sa convocation.

« Eh bien ? s’enquit-il. Maître Kenobi ?

— Ils m’ont donné ma note, dit Rey, écœurée et en colère. J’avais choisi de passer le test sur ordinateur pour avoir la réponse tout de suite. Je n’ai eu que 765. Je vais devoir le repasser.

— Je suis désolé. Au moins cette fois tu sauras à quoi t’attendre. » Puis il s’arrête, ses bras figés dans un geste qui ressemble vaguement à une tentative de s’avancer pour lui offrir une étreinte maladroite. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que la note de passage était 630.

— Ouais, mais c’est sur 900, » proteste Rey sur un ton de frustration impossiblement sincère. « Je voulais atteindre au moins 810. Avoir 765, c’est comme avoir un “B”. C’est juste moyen. »

Ben se passe une main sur le visage, se modèle une expression désapprobatrice, et secoue la tête à son intention. Sa voix tombe de deux octaves.

« Oh, non, quelle mascarade. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous. » Il se redresse et s’avance jusqu’à se trouver juste devant elle. « Savez-vous ce que cela mérite, Maître Kenobi ? »

Rey lève le regard.

Et d’un seul geste, rapide et aisé, qui aurait été inimaginable un an plus tôt et lui semble encore inimaginable alors même qu’il le réalise, Ben passe l’une de ses mains derrière les genoux de Rey et l’autre autour de ses épaules et la soulève proprement - puis il court au travers du parking pour la jeter, malgré ses cris, dans un tas de neige fraîche.

« Ah ! Violon-de-bite !

— Tiens donc, on est passé aux instruments à corde ? »

Elle se redresse d’un bond comme un boxeur poids welter et tacle Ben avec une force telle que sa colonne manque céder. Ils ont chacun déversé l’équivalent de quelques pelletées de neige dans la veste de l’autre avant qu’un des surveillants du test, moyennement intrigué, ne vienne s’enquérir de qui est la victime.

Mais Rey continue de rire, ses joues et ses oreilles colorées de rose alors qu’ils se réchauffent dans la voiture. Ben, qui rit aussi, attribue cela au froid.

La semaine suivante il pioche plusieurs fiches recette gratuites sur un présentoir rotatif au supermarché, choisit celle qui nécessite le moins d’ingrédients - une escalope de porc panée - et réalise un test au résultat plutôt honorable.

Et quand il les croise la fois suivante dans la salle de pause, Ben invite Hux et Phasma à un dîner du vendredi soir dans son appartement.

« Ma voisine sera peut-être là, ajoute-il maladroitement. L’amie dont je vous ai parlé. Je pense que vous l’apprécierez. Elle a une fois plaisanté sur l’idée de m’empoisonner avec un coffee cake aux amandes et au cyanure. »

Phasma dévisage Ben encore un moment. Hux frotte de l’index sa lèvre supérieure. 

« Ce n’est pas une trop mauvaise idée, Solo, dit-il.

— Tu parles de l’invitation à dîner, ou du complot visant à m’assassiner ?

— Eh bien, dit Phasma. Nous allons devoir juger de tes talents de cuisinier avant de décider ou non d’exclure l’une de ces propositions. »

Rey vient en tant que troisième invitée, comme Ben l’avait anticipé, aussi se trouvent-ils assez à l’étroit autour de sa table de cuisine. Ils se cognent du coude, entrecroisent leurs bras en se servant, mais au bout de cinq minutes la situation est plus ou moins sous contrôle. Hux est arrivé dans son éternel costume noir, Phasma dans un blazer d’un blanc immaculé et chaussée de bottes d’une hauteur imposante. Rey porte une robe en lainage à manches longues de la couleur des cerises au marasquin, et un collier de minuscules ampoules, parfaitement fonctionnelles, dont elle fait la démonstration à la requête de Hux.

« Solo m’a avisé que que tu as une âme de bricoleuse, dit Hux. Tu confirmes ?

— Oui. » Rey active le petit interrupteur à son cou une nouvelle fois. « Quoique ça, c’est vraiment facile à faire. Il ne faut que les ampoules et une pile bouton. 

— Je suis plus intrigué par tes talents apparents d’empoisonneuse en herbe. Le cyanure est-il ton mode opératoire, ou ta créativité va-t-elle au delà ?

— Attention, Hux, prévient Ben. Tu pourrais ne pas vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question. »

Rey lui fait un clin d’œil et prend une autre copieuse bouchée de son dîner.

« J’ai un faible pour les plantes, vraiment, » dit-elle, une joue pleine à la façon d’un écureuil. « Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de fleurs communes qui sont absolument mortelles à l’ingestion ? J’ai un laurier-rose en pleine croissance dans ma chambre en ce moment - un passage aisé, agréable, du délire à la mort.

— Effroyable, » approuve Hux, immensément satisfait et sur un ton distinctement familier. « Clairement une psychopathe. »

Ben se verse un peu plus de jus pétillant.

« Qui ça, Rey ? dit-il. Pas du tout. Les psychopathes manquent singulièrement de motifs rationnels. Rey a une raison parfaitement justifiable pour toutes ses actions. N’est-ce pas, Rey ?

— Du moment que l’on fait bien la distinction entre justifiable et légal, je suppose que oui, » répond Rey du tac-au-tac. « L’un devrait toujours venir avant l’autre. »

Ben lève son verre en sa direction, se sentant ridicule mais incapable de s’en empêcher. 

« Tout comme l’universel subsume le particulier. »

Rey semble satisfaite de cette déclaration, constate Ben, et ils échangent un regard au dessus de la table. Hux et Phasma en font de même, un haussement de sourcils mutuel, à moins que ça ne soit que l’imagination de Ben.

Hux entame ensuite une discussion à propos de cas d’empoisonnements supposés mais non prouvés dans l’histoire militaire, en commençant par Alexandre le Grand, discussion à laquelle Rey contribue avec une anecdote sur des graines de strychnine utilisées comme médecine alternative bidon. Ben, dans sa position d’hôte, parvient à rediriger le sujet sur les motos et les moto-cross, et est-ce que quelqu’un veut repartir avec des restes ?

« Et donc, très chère, cet accent, » dit Phasma, une fois les assiettes débarrassées. Elle a apporté une boîte de bonshommes en pain d’épice glacé pour le dessert. « D’où viens-tu ? Ben a mentionné que tu avais des origines britanniques. 

— Eh bien - mon grand-père vient de Londres. Il est dans l’Arizona maintenant, mais j’ai vécu dans plein d’endroits différents avant de venir vivre chez lui. On penserait que ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de répondre à cette question. » Rey incline la tête. « Je devrais juste commencer à dire que je suis d’ici, où que je me trouve. Qu’en pensez-vous ? Trop philosophique ? 

— Personnellement, je pense que c’est une sage réponse. Très - oh, quel est le mot ? Réfléchie. Très réfléchie. Je crois que c’est St Augustin qui a dit que la divinité est un cercle dont le centre se trouve partout, n’est-ce pas ? Ou alors c’était Ralph Waldo Emerson. Je peux me tromper. L’aumônier avec qui j’ai discuté un jour était un gars quelque peu obtus.

— C’est une idée brillante, de qui qu’elle soit. » Rey croise les jambes et ajuste sa prise sur une tasse de café. Jusque-là Ben n’en possédait qu’une, aussi a-t-il fait l’achat d’un set tout neuf, vivement coloré, pour l’occasion. « N’empêche, j’étais plutôt nerveuse à l’idée de venir m’installer ici. La première chose que j’ai faite a été d’étudier un livre sur les oiseaux et les plantes locales, parce que je ne savais pas si j’en reconnaîtrais un seul - mais ça faisait aussi partie des bons côtés.

— J’imagine que oui. 

— Et Ben, bien sûr. J’ai pu rencontrer Ben. C’est un bonus.

— J’aurais dû figurer dans un de tes livres sur la faune locale. » Ben délimite un cadre de ses mains, légèrement perturbé par la franchise de Rey. « Et la description serait “ _espèce menacée, extrêmement discret, à n’approcher qu’avec la plus grande prudence_.”

— On aurait dû mettre ça sur la page de candidature du site. » Hux immerge un bonhomme en pain d’épice dans son café et lui croque les bras. « Dans la section “ _qualifications et qualités recherchées._ ” Ce serait une façon rapide d’écrémer tous les crétins dénués de sens de l’humour. »

Rey se tapote le dessus de la tête, qui se situe bien quinze à vingt centimètres plus bas que celles des autres. « Ou vous pourriez les trier par taille et ignorer quiconque mesure moins d’un mètre quatre-vingt. »

La soirée se poursuit ainsi jusque vers vingt-et-une heures, quand Hux se retire. Il soupçonne Millicent d’avoir récemment fait le mur pour batifoler avec un Casanova du quartier, et il préfère ne pas la laisser sans surveillance pour de trop longues périodes. Rey accepte l’explication sans broncher le moins du monde. 

Elle remarque aussi la façon qu’a Phasma de mouvoir son épaule d’avant en arrière, quand elle commence à enfiler son manteau pour partir peu de temps après. On dirait qu’elle essaye de réaligner une porte sur des gonds rouillés.

« Tu t’es blessée ? » demande Rey.

Phasma secoue la tête, souriante. « Je ne dirais pas vraiment avoir pris une part active au processus, du moins littéralement, mais oui. Une sale vieille fracture de la clavicule. 

— Est-ce qu’il a fallu opérer ? 

— Oui - ils l’ont réassemblée à renfort de vis et de tiges, comme dans un atelier de mécanique. Il fût un temps où je trimbalais tellement de métal que j’ai tenté de faire adhérer un aimant de réfrigérateur sur moi-même.

— As-tu jamais suivi une thérapie physique pour rééduquer les tissus mous ?

— Non, je ne crois pas que le Pénitencier de la Frange Extérieure aurait été très incliné à dépenser l’argent des taxes à cet effet.

— Ha ! J’en suis sûre. Je crois que l’une des gardes que j’ai croisée en prison pour mineurs y avait travaillé. C’était une vraie crêpe-cul. » Rey sourit aussi, et tape sur son propre bras comme modèle. « Est-ce que je peux voir jusqu’où tu arrives à le lever, s’il te plaît ? »

Phasma fait une démonstration. Le bras, aux muscles définis comme des câbles, refuse de se lever complètement, et bien qu’elle affiche un visage impassible, son poing est étroitement resserré. Rey s’avance pour l’aider à redescendre le bras, le plie doucement suivant différents angles, puis tâte l’épaule de Phasma avec des doigts efficaces et déterminés, comme pour chercher des nœuds dans de la laine brute ou démêler une bobine de fil.

« Je pourrais y jeter un œil un de ces quatre, si tu veux, » conclut-elle, après une minute de sérieux durant laquelle Ben ne quitte pas son visage des yeux. « Les techniques de relâchement myofascial peuvent - hum, c’est ce genre de massage par pression soutenue, pour cibler les tissus conjonctifs. Ça accroît le drainage lymphatique et veineux dans les muscles, alors ça pourrait restaurer en partie ta marge de mouvement et aider à soulager tes douleurs. 

— Ce serait très aimable de ta part.

— Mais si- » Rey ramène les deux mains sur sa poitrine. « Si c’est une ancienne blessure, la guérison pourrait être très douloureuse. Mais seulement au début ! Ensuite ça s’améliore.

— Je ne m’attends pas à moins, très chère. »

Rey se rend dans son appartement et revient avec une grande et vieille chaussette nouée, remplie de riz cru et de lavande pour le parfum. Elle explique comment on peut l’utiliser comme coussin chauffant après un passage au micro-ondes, puis leur souhaite à tous deux une bonne nuit.

Une fois Rey partie, Phasma examine la chaussette. De dodus merles bleus y ont été brodés au point de croix.

« Quelle fille peu banale, commente-t-elle. Assez remarquable, à vrai dire.

— Oui, dit Ben.

— Elle t’est très attachée. 

— Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Presque tout le monde - tous ceux qu’elle ne finit pas par cogner entre les deux yeux, je pense. Tu pourrais probablement diviser la population terrestre entre les gens pour qui Rey tuerait et ceux qu’elle pourrait tuer. J’ai eu de la chance de ne pas finir dans la seconde catégorie. 

— En effet, je ne crois pas que tu en fasses partie. » Phasma lui tape sur l’épaule et lui jette un autre regard que Ben ne sait comment interpréter. « C’était un dîner très agréable. On se voit lundi. »

Elle s’en va.

Ben va et vient autour de la table de la cuisine, curieusement plus petite bien qu’elle soit maintenant inoccupée. Il sort les restes métalliques de la mangeoire de Rey, le bois, les vis et les outils, et enfin ouvre un tiroir et pose la photo de son père devant lui. Il travaille, pris dans un courant intense et régulier, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux lui démangent. Il constate alors qu’il est une heure et quart du matin. 

Il va se coucher et ne rêve de rien.

Cinq jours avant Noël, Ben appelle la compagnie aérienne au sujet de son billet : non, explique-t-il, il ne veut pas l’annuler. Il veut le modifier, s’il vous plaît, pour avancer la date de départ de vingt-quatre heures, cela serait-il possible ? Y aura-t-il un coût supplémentaire ? Non, il peut payer cette somme. Oui, merci, merci beaucoup, c’est très aimable à vous, passez de bonnes et adéquatement non-confessionnelles fêtes de fin d’année.

Puis, quatre jours avant Noël, il roule ses vêtements pour les faire tenir dans un sac à dos - une technique de survie que l’armée a tenté de lui enseigner, compresser des objets volumineux dans de petits espaces, compacter les lourdes charges qui devront être portées sur de longues distances - quand on frappe à la porte.

« C’est ouvert, » clame Ben. 

Il entend Rey entrer et la rejoint pour la trouver portant un paquet enveloppé de papier brun, du même genre que les sacs d’épicerie. Il est couvert de flocons de neige dessinés au marqueur bleu. Sa forme est bosselée et irrégulière, comme si elle l’avait rembourré. 

« Joyeux Noël, annonce-t-elle. Je voulais te donner ça avant qu’on parte chacun de notre côté. Je prends le train pour Yavin Harbor pour passer les fêtes avec Finn. Tu rentres chez toi bientôt ?

— Aujourd’hui. Dans, euh - trois heures. » Ben recule de quelques pas, se précipite pour récupérer une taie d’oreiller propre mais déchirée qu’il a glissée sous son lit, et la prend dans ses bras pour la ramener à Rey. Des arêtes nettes et anguleuses pointent sous le tissu quand il pose le paquet sur la table. « Il faut que je te donne ton cadeau, à toi aussi. Désolé de ne pas l’avoir emballé.

— Oh, non, c’est pas grave ! Est-ce que tu veux ouvrir le tien en premier ? »

Ses mains se meuvent avec une seconde de retard sur son esprit, comme s’il était en train de tituber dans une pièce obscure, cherchant l’interrupteur à tâtons, mais Ben a encore suffisamment de contrôle moteur pour ouvrir le paquet que Rey a posé sur sa table. Il ne fait pas un seul accroc dans le papier.

Il découvre un pot de fleur vide, avec une enveloppe scotchée au fond.

« Merci, dit Ben. Il se peut que le symbolisme m’échappe, toutefois - Kafka, ou la Rue Sésame ?

— Ni l’un ni l’autre. Regarde à l’intérieur. » Rey décolle l’enveloppe, vient la secouer vigoureusement près de son oreille. Un bruit se fait entendre, comme de minuscules perles roulant et glissant contre le papier. « J’ai demandé à Grand-père de me les envoyer. Ce sont des graines de liseron. »

Il prend un instant, réfléchit, se rappelle : la vallée, la montagne au lever du soleil, les plantes grimpantes, Rey assise sur le toit alors qu’elle attend et attend et attend parmi les fleurs blanches qui attendent avec elle.

« De ta maison, tu veux dire. Ça vient de la même plante.

— Oui. Tu peux le faire pousser sur ton balcon. » Elle remet l’enveloppe dans le pot. « Il te faudra construire un treillis sur lequel il puisse grimper quand tu le planteras en avril. Si tu as toujours envie de le planter, je veux dire. Et tu devras le mettre à un endroit où il pourra recevoir plein de lumière. »

(Que devrait lui dire Ben, maintenant ? Que le cadeau est attentionné mais ne lui correspond pas, qu’elle n’a aucune raison de lui offrir cette part de sa maison - recueillie, emballée, envoyée par avion sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres jusqu’à l’atteindre - qu’il ne devrait pas l’accepter.)

« Je peux faire ça, dit Ben.

— C’est ce que j’espérais entendre. » Rey est debout avec les mains jointes devant elle, ses cheveux sombres tombant librement sur ses épaules. « Je peux ouvrir le mien maintenant ?

— Si tu y tiens. Je suis désolé de ne pas l’avoir peaufiné plus que ça, mais je craignais de manquer de temps. J’aurais dû t’acheter quelque chose à la place. 

— Je crois que c’est à moi d’en juger, Monsieur. »

D’une main remarquablement sûre et tranquille, Rey défait les trois nœuds de la vieille taie d’oreiller et l’ouvre tout d’un coup.

Elle reste bouche bée.

Devant elle se trouve une mangeoire reconstituée, toute de bois et d’acier et de peinture métallisée, assemblée à l’aide de vis et passée au vernis imperméabilisant pour la protéger des intempéries.

Elle a pris la forme brute mais reconnaissable et passablement fidèle d’un avion Falcon M1 customisé. 

« Je suis désolé, » répète Ben. Il s’empresse de la récupérer et d’expliquer son concept, qui lui semble soudainement atroce. « Je ne pouvais pas reformer le vaisseau spatial, alors j’avais besoin d’essayer quelque chose avec des lignes plus droites. Au début je voulais qu’on puisse ouvrir la soute, ici, pour que tu puisses charger les graines, mais il m’aurait fallu mettre une charnière qui reste ouverte. Les ailes sont censées être les plateaux de la mangeoire - elles sont plus longues, proportionnellement, parce que celui que je pilotais avait des extensions customisées pour raccourcir notre distance de décollage. »

Ben soulève la mangeoire par ses câbles d’acier, reliés au nez et à la queue pour l’équilibre, et propulse légèrement l’hélice avec le doigt. Elle tournoie, mais le doigt de Rey l’arrête avant qu’elle fasse un tour complet.

« Je peux le tenir ? demande-t-elle.

— J’ai essayé de le faire aussi léger que possible, pour que tu puisses le suspendre aisément. » Ben le lui tend. « Et j’ai inclus les joints des ailerons et du volet de courbure. Ils étaient destinés à augmenter le taux de roulis, alors je suis sûr que tu peux deviner qui en avait eu l’idée.

— Oui, je crois que je peux. »

Rey met alors la mangeoire de côté, s’avance, et une fois encore l’étreint sans dire un mot. 

Elle le fait avec un soupir doux, soulagé, le soupir que pousse une personne qui dépose finalement un lourd fardeau ou prend une première inspiration après avoir pleuré un long moment. Sa tête repose sur la poitrine de Ben, ses doigts lâchement refermés sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il enroule un bras autour de ses épaules en réponse, et, avec une hésitation quasi révérencieuse, place son autre main derrière sa tête - avant de se rappeler trop tard où il a observé ce geste à maintes reprises, avant de se rappeler comment son père, en même temps, balançait toujours sa mère, lentement, d’avant en arrière, mais il ne peut pas changer de position, pas maintenant. 

« C’est parfait, » dit Rey, en se pressant davantage contre lui. « Je crois que c’est la chose la plus parfaite qu’on m’ait jamais offerte. 

— Je n’ai pas inclus le train d’atterrissage, par contre. » Ben souhaiterait être capable de la fermer. « Il avait des roues fixes et des flotteurs, pour qu’on puisse décoller d’un port ou d’une rivière s’il le fallait. Fabriquer les deux était trop compliqué.

— Tu l’as fabriqué pour moi, cerveau-laser, insiste-t-elle. C’est pour ça que c’est parfait.

— Oh. »

L’inspiration que prend Ben ensuite est parfumée par l’odeur des vêtements et des cheveux et de la peau de Rey, et l’émotion le prend subitement à la gorge.

Un autre scénario hypothétique :

Si Ben se reculait légèrement, pour incliner la tête de Rey vers lui tout en abaissant sa tête vers elle - il est tellement plus grand qu’elle, et bien qu’il ait déjà fait cela auparavant il ne l’a pas fait depuis ce qui semble être une éternité - alors peut-être -

Cette pensée stoppe net, comme un circuit soudain interrompu, et disparaît hors de sa portée par delà un bruit blanc. Son imagination ne s’aventure pas plus loin dans le royaume de la faisabilité et des opportunités : parce que Rey est son amie, Ben le sait, et ce sans les qualificatifs “ _juste_ ”, ou “ _seulement_ ” ou “ _rien de plus que_ ”, puisqu’aucun d’entre eux ne lui correspond tout à fait. Il ne doit rien faire pour ruiner cela, ou rien de plus qu’il n’ait déjà essayé.

(Étrange, tout de même, que ce doive être cet instant - ce moment, plutôt qu’un autre - qui voie son amour pour Rey le frapper de plein fouet, dans une courbe parfaite, déterminante, parcourant tout le chemin à travers son cœur ou son esprit ou partout ailleurs où sont censées se loger les réalités intangibles.

Et dans le même temps, Ben accepte qu’il ne pourra jamais défaire ce changement, et qu’elle ne ressentira jamais exactement la même chose pour lui ou ne réalisera même jamais ce qu’il ressent pour elle, et que ce second point n’a absolument aucun effet sur le premier. Ils sont deux lignes d’un champ électromagnétique qui ne se croiseront jamais, deux états quantiques qui ne se superposeront jamais.

Mais c’est là le principe. C’est ainsi que cela fonctionne.)

Tout en lui souriant, Ben se dégage. 

« Je suis content qu’il te plaise, alors, dit-il. Si jamais tu finis par obtenir cette licence de pilote, libre à toi de venir piloter l’original si ça te chante. Je le garderai en état de marche en attendant.

— Je ne sais pas. » Les yeux de Rey brillent. Elle le regarde avec ce même air étrange, solennel qu’elle avait durant cet orage, plusieurs mois auparavant, sous le faisceau de sa lampe-torche. « Si je le fais, tu devras être mon copilote.

— La carlingue n’a pas assez d’espace sous plafond. » Ben pose une main sur le dessus de sa tête. « Je risquerais la commotion au premier trou d’air. »

Elle éclate de rire, couvre sa bouche de ses deux mains, puis soulève la réplique d’avion avec autant de délicatesse et de précautions que s’il s’agissait d’une fleur à large corolle. Et Rey s’en va - quoiqu’elle fasse demi-tour au dernier moment pour se précipiter à travers la pièce et lui offrir une dernière étreinte de son bras libre, avant de partir.

« Je te reverrai bientôt, » dit-elle.

La tournure de la phrase lui paraît singulière, et sa voix semble provenir d’un souvenir lointain, mais Ben trouve tout de même une réponse appropriée.

« Sans aucun doute. »

Rey ferme la porte derrière elle. Pendant un moment Ben est incapable de bouger, parce que tout son corps est comme incandescent et l’intensité de la sensation le submerge et le maintient immobile. 

Il attend que cela passe. Ça ne passe pas, mais il retourne néanmoins à ses bagages.

Mais dix minutes avant de partir, Ben sort ce carton scellé de son placard. Il fend l’adhésif avec un couteau de poche, écarte les rabats pour étudier le contenu, et sort un vieux casque HGU-15/P de l’Air Force muni d’un masque spécial pour filtrer les gaz toxiques.

Il étudie son reflet dans la visière sombre.

(Son nom était _Anakim_ , à l’origine, comme la tribu cananéenne de géants citée dans la Genèse, mais Shmi l’avait changé en même temps qu’elle avait modifié _Schreier_ pour devenir _Skywalker_. Elle avait tenu le raisonnement que n’importe qui réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s’en prendre à un garçon porteur d’un titre si noble, pauvre immigrant ou non, et c’est ainsi qu’Anakin Skywalker avait été le seul pilote du 66e à n’avoir besoin d’aucun surnom. 

“ _Ne te retourne pas_ ” avait été la phrase fétiche de Shmi. Toujours énoncée par deux fois. “ _Ne te retourne pas_.”)

Ben met le casque de côté, plonge une nouvelle fois dans la boîte et soulève une veste de pilote fatiguée, pliée tout au fond. C’est la première chose que sa mère lui avait envoyée, avant même la première lettre. 

Dans un silence de cérémonie, Ben se glisse dedans.

Elle est étroite au niveau des épaules, et un peu trop courte pour son torse, parce que Ben a fini par être à la fois plus grand et plus carré que Han, mais en tirant dessus il la referme et se rend compte qu’elle est tout de même très chaude. Elle embaume encore faiblement la cire d’abeille que Han utilisait parfois pour empêcher le cuir de craqueler, les aiguilles de pin et le vent froid, et la cigarette qu’il s’offrait à l’occasion si ni Leia ni Ben n’étaient là pour le sermonner.

(Il retirera la veste une fois qu’il aura atterri, se dit Ben. Il fera plus chaud à la maison, et il ne pense pas que sa mère soit vraiment prête à la revoir. Peut-être ne le sera-t-elle jamais.

Mais ce n’est pas grave.)

Ben ramasse son sac à dos, éteint les lumières, et s’en va pour l’aéroport dans la veste de son père. 

Le vol l’emmène d’est en ouest, et à rebours dans le temps plutôt qu’en avant, aussi Ben doit réinitialiser sa montre en atterrissant à Sacramento. Il passe huit heures assis à côté d’une mère épuisée et d’un jeune garçon, qui lui demande - après l’avoir informé que c’est son tout premier voyage en avion, qu’il a sept ans et qu’il sait une chose ou deux sur la vie alors ne le prenez pas pour un idiot - comment les avions peuvent rester suspendus en l’air alors qu’ils sont tellement lourds.

Ben explique la dynamique de la pression de l’air et de la portance, se servant de ses mains, parce qu’il est trop agité pour s’endormir et trop plein de ce qu’il suspecte être de la joie pour rester silencieux.

« Ça fait un peu peur, » dit le garçon quand Ben a fini son explication. « Je parie que personne ne pensait que ça pourrait marcher. »

« On ne peut pas trop se soucier des probabilités quand on essaie quelque chose de nouveau, répond Ben. Ce n’est pas ce qui vous fera décoller du sol. 

— Je sais ça. » Le garçon grignote un sachet de chips que Ben lui a donné. Ben n’aime pas les chips. « Et pour les rennes du Père Noël alors ? Ils volent de la même manière ? 

— J’ai bien peur que ce soit une information classifiée - Article 10 du Manuel de l’Adulte, sous-section E. Je suis tenu au secret. »

Ben prend un bus et un taxi, une heure vers le nord, met la veste dans son sac et sur un coup de tête décide de parcourir le chemin restant - environ un kilomètre - à pied dans l’obscurité hivernale. L’écho de ses pas résonne clairement, parce que la nuit est calme et douce et que presque tout le monde dans le voisinage est déjà rentré à la maison. Un oiseau dont il ne connaît pas le nom - Rey le saurait probablement, ainsi que celui des arbres et des fleurs en sommeil - envoie un appel du haut d’un toit. 

Quand Ben parvient à sa propre maison il remarque les bougies laissées allumées sur le bord des fenêtres, hautes et blanches et qui peuvent se voir de loin. Enfant il avait aidé sa mère à les allumer, chaque année, prenant chaque bougie et portant sa flamme à la suivante. 

L’espace d’un instant la démarche de Ben se fait hésitante.

Faible, pense-t-il, une dernière fois. Faible.

(Quoiqu’il faille peut-être une certaine forme de courage pour accepter le pardon des autres sans se laisser accabler par la honte ou s’effondrer sous le poids de questions inutiles et terriblement humaines sur le fait de mériter ou non ce pardon - et il faut encore une autre sorte de courage pour se pardonner soi-même, aussi impossible que cela paraisse souvent. 

« _Les probabilités, je m’en cogne_. »)

Alors Ben gravit le perron, frappe à la porte, et attend.

Leia vient ouvrir.

Dans ses cheveux artistement arrangés se trouve du gris là où il n’y en avait pas auparavant, remarque Ben, et il y a de nouvelles rides sur son visage, mais ses yeux sont inchangés. Ils se dévisagent sans parler pendant que Chewie aboie quelque part à l’intérieur de la maison et que Luke appelle pour demander qui vient d’arriver.

« Tu es en avance, » lui dit sa mère avec espièglerie, et elle lui ouvre ses bras aussitôt. « Nous ne t’attendions pas avant demain au plus tôt.

— En fait, je suis en retard. Je suis désolé d’avoir mis si longtemps. » Ben franchit le seuil.

« Mais me voilà. »

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TR-8R : se lit _traitor_ , traître. Référence à [ce moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAtLV26wnCE)
> 
> décharge OTH : _Other Than Honorable_


	3. Chapter 3

…

Janvier apporte une vague de froid si soudaine et si terrible que tout le monde l’interprète comme un augure - les maraîchers prédisent de maigres récoltes de fraises et du maïs tardif tandis que les pêcheurs prédisent un bon hiver pour la morue, les commentateurs sportifs prédisent le report d’un quart de finale et les diseurs de bonne aventure prédisent morts et taxes, comme à l’accoutumée, et Ben prédit la rupture des tuyaux de chauffage dans la cave de l’immeuble. Il n’est pas désappointé.

Une nuit des cristaux de givre viennent se former sur toutes les vitres, comme de la dentelle au crochet, et au matin Rey apparaît à sa porte avec une invitation à venir marcher sur l’eau.

Ils ont maintenant pris l’habitude de laisser leurs portes déverrouillées et entrouvertes quand ils sont tous les deux à la maison, aussi Ben n’est-il plus surpris de voir Rey se montrer sans préavis - généralement pour un second avis sur ses candidatures, et une fois pour son opinion sur l’existence de Bigfoot - mais ceci est tout de même assez inattendu.

Il la fixe dubitativement.

« C’est une énigme, ou bien une blague ?

— C’est la baie. » Elle enfile un capuchon blanc par dessus sa tête, ses cheveux retenus dans une tresse. « Elle est officiellement gelée. La glace devrait faire environ trente centimètres d’épaisseur - ils ont dit à la météo que c’était la première fois, de mémoire d’homme.

— Pas très scientifique de la part des météorologues. » Ben enfile le manteau de laine noir que Leia lui a offert pour Noël, une paire de gants assortis et fléchit ses doigts. « Prendre la mémoire collective comme référence pour attester d’un précédent. Qu’advient-il des événements dont plus personne ne se souvient ? »

Ils roulent jusqu’à la plage publique et passent sous le portillon cadenassé, ne laissant aucune empreinte dans le sable rude et pâle composé d’alluvions glaciaires et de débris de coquillages. L’air est piquant et teinté de rose et d’or, quelques étoiles encore éparses au dessus de leur tête en compagnie d’une lune déclinante.

Rey se tient au bord de l’eau avant d’avancer d’un pas précautionneux, la main tendue refermée sur celle de Ben - quoique Ben sache que ce geste témoigne plus d’une volonté de lui être agréable que d’un réel besoin de son aide. Ils stoppent tous les deux, attendent, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Rey lâche sa main et quitte le rivage pour faire un second, troisième, quatrième pas, droit devant.

La glace tient bon.

Elle hoche la tête avec satisfaction, fait signe à Ben de la suivre. Il obéit. Le lever du soleil étire leurs ombres derrière eux pendant leur marche.

« Okay, arrête-toi là, » dit Rey, une fois qu’ils ont passé les quais pour s’aventurer au plus profond du port gelé. Elle l’attrape par un coude. « Juste ici.

— Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Tu m’as dit une fois que Takodana Bay était l’endroit le plus éloigné de chez toi où tu pouvais aller sans finir dans l’Atlantique. » Le soleil étincelle sur la glace, et Rey se protège les yeux d’une main. « Mais te voilà ici - mission accomplie. Qu’est-ce que ça t’inspire ? »

Le matin est d’une clarté si limpide que Ben peut se tourner vers la courbe du rivage et voir la fumée des cheminées au dessus des toits. Il est encore juste assez tôt pour voir clignoter toutes les quarante secondes le phare au bout de la baie, là où la terre se change en roche nue avant de plonger dans l’eau. Deux oiseaux bruns, à la queue anguleuse marquée d’une bande blanche, décrivent des cercle et plongent comme des libellules au dessus d’eux.

« Ce n’est pas comme ce que j’imaginais, je suis heureux de le dire. » Ben lève la tête vers les oiseaux. « De quelle espèce s’agit-il ? »

Il faut un moment à Rey pour suivre son doigt pointé.

« Des pétrels tempête, peut-être ? Ouais, j’en suis quasi sûre. »

Ils crapahutent encore une dizaine de minutes avant que leurs orteils et leurs visages ne s’engourdissent, même si Rey est celle qui effectue l’essentiel de l’exploration. Ben reste à quelques pas derrière elle, se déplaçant à grandes et rapides enjambées, faisant voler histrioniquement les pans de son manteau noir. À plusieurs reprises il exhale contre ses mains tenues en coupe devant son visage pour réchauffer son nez - dont il n’a jamais rattrapé la croissance, pas plus que celle de ses oreilles en anses de pot, en dépit des promesses les plus sincères de Leia - et regarde sa respiration se muer en nuage entre ses doigts. Rey détourne le regard chaque fois que Ben la prend à l’observer, mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire.

Elle est probablement en train de penser qu’il a l’air ridicule, suppose Ben. Encore un qualificatif justifié.

(« _Salut, mec !_ » lui parvint une voix dans le téléphone. «  _Rey m’a dit que c’était ton numéro. Tu te souviens de moi ?_

— _Bien sûr._ » Ben avait posé un coude sur la bibliothèque qu’il était en train de monter. «  _Comment ça va, Finn ?_

— _Eh bien, voilà. J’ai ici un jeune homme qui est sur le point de voir son p’tit cul éjecté du cours de physique de première - ne me regarde pas comme ça, Jacen, je t’ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas abandonner cette classe, pas vrai ?_  » Un petit rire penaud résonna en arrière-plan. « _Je ne suis pas vraiment calé sur ce sujet particulier, mais je lui ai dit que je pensais connaître un gars qui pourrait nous mettre sur la bonne voie. Tu as quelques minutes ?_

— _Euh-_ »

Ben se redressa, retira un bout de crayon de derrière son oreille gauche, et attrapa le carnet sur lequel il calculait ses dimensions.

« _Bien sûr. Dis-moi quel est le problème ?_  »)

La licence en massage thérapeutique de Rey arrive par courrier la veille de son premier entretien d’embauche, pour un poste à temps partiel dans un cabinet de rééducation orthopédique, alors elle peaufine son attitude professionnelle pendant que Ben joue le rôle du futur employeur grincheux. Il n’est pas le candidat idéal pour ce rôle, honnêtement, puisqu’il peut difficilement se montrer objectif à son sujet, mais Rey insiste. Ils ont éloigné les chaises de la table de la cuisine et sont assis face à face.

« Une dernière question, mademoiselle Kenobi. » Ben éraille sa voix pour gagner en sévérité. Il joint les bouts de ses doigts et croise les jambes. « D’après vous, quelle qualité personnelle vous distingue de tous les autres candidats ? »

Rey a relâché ses cheveux et porte des boucles d’oreille en perle, luisantes entre les mèches brun sombre qui encadrent librement son visage. Ses traits harmonieux ont été soigneusement maquillés et ses taches de rousseur camouflées, même si elle a décidé qu’un rouge à lèvres trop vif la ferait paraître trop jeune et a donc opté pour une teinte de la couleur cristalline des graines de grenade.

Il y a une trace de rouge sur ses dents, que Rey nettoie d’un coup de langue pragmatique avant de répondre.

Et en la regardant Ben sent soudain une chaleur invasive se répandre au niveau de son plexus solaire, venue du bas de son épine dorsale - elle est une amie, se répète-t-il, une véritable amie, et donc quelqu’un qui ne devrait pas être souillé par quelque pensée malvenue - alors il se concentre scrupuleusement sur sa réponse.

« Eh bien, monsieur Solo. » Rey tortille des hanches, probablement pour redresser sa posture. « Je dirais que ma qualité la plus remarquable est ma liminalité. Je crois représenter à parts égales les principes du yin et du yang, tels qu’ils sont décrits dans les philosophies du dualisme. »

L’entendre utiliser des mots tels que “ _liminalité_ ” et “ _dualisme_ ” ne devrait pas non plus avoir un effet si troublant, mais bon.

« Comment cela ?

— Parce que pour commencer je peux allonger quelqu’un sur un lit d’hôpital - Rey ponctue sa phrase en frappant durement du poing dans sa main ouverte, refermant ses doigts dessus - et ensuite je peux l’aider à en sortir. »

Il hausse un sourcil. « Mademoiselle Kenobi, êtes-vous en train de me menacer ?

— Non monsieur Solo, » répond-elle gaiement, rassemblant ses genoux gainés de noir. « Des menaces seraient purement spéculatives. Je ne fais jamais que des promesses. »

Ils se fixent sans ciller pendant dix bonnes secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Rey fronce le nez et se mette à glousser.

Ben se met à rire lui aussi, soulagé de cette opportunité pour relâcher la - non, pas la tension, parce qu’une tension implique deux personnes maintenant fermement un fil entre eux deux, alors que ce problème est entièrement le sien. Il conseille à Rey de garder pour elle cette dernière information et de plutôt raconter l’anecdote sur son grand-père, avec l’analogie des nœuds démêlés, une stratégie qu’elle approuve à contrecœur.

Les employeurs estiment que Rey Kenobi est une candidate très convaincante, énergique et douée d’empathie, ce qu’ils notent dans un e-mail étonnamment personnalisé qu’ils lui envoient par la suite, mais donnent finalement le poste à quelqu’un avec plus d’expérience.

« C’est malheureux, lui dit Ben. Pour eux, surtout. Pas tant pour toi.

— Ah, ce n’est pas grave, dit Rey. Le manager n’avait pas vraiment le sens de l’humour de toute façon. Ça m’aurait rendue chèvre - tu me vois m’entendre avec quelqu’un qui me prend au sérieux tout le temps ? »

(« _Pour clarification, il ne s’agirait pas tant d’une promotion verticale que d’une expansion horizontale de tes responsabilités actuelles._  » Hux lui avait glissé le contrat actualisé par dessus son bureau. «  _La station prévoit de diffuser son programme via satellite, mais pour ce faire nous aurions besoin d’un opérateur expérimenté en branchements pour diffusions distantes. Serais-tu qualifié ?_

 _—_ _Oui_ , répondit Ben. _Je peux aussi être formé pour travailler avec du matériel ISDN, si besoin est._

— _C’est fort possible._

— _Je t’avais dit qu’il dirait oui._  » Phasma avait passé la tête par la porte du bureau. «  _En six lettres, un parfait synonyme de “toujours raison” ?_

— P-H-A-S-M-A, » répondirent-ils à tue-tête.)

Ben s’est finalement décidé à afficher ses photographies correctement, plaçant celles de son père et de sa mère côte à côte sur le mur jusque-là vierge. Il en arrange plusieurs autres tout autour.

La première montre Luke, sa barbe et ses cheveux presque entièrement gris maintenant, surpris en train de lire des notes de cours à la table du dîner - il ne s’arrête jamais de travailler, il accepte toujours plus de responsabilités qu’il ne le devrait, son ancien professeur avait pour habitude de le faire étudier tout en faisant le poirier pour exercer sa concentration. Une autre représente Chewie près de l’arbre de Noël, triomphant au milieu des restes mutilés d’un jouet en Kevlar neuf et censément indestructible - ce qui signifie que la dentition de ce vieux chien possède plus de puissance de pénétration qu’une balle blindée de 8 grammes, puisque Ben a été touché une fois alors qu’il portait une tenue faite du même matériau et s’en était tiré avec un hématome de la taille d’un poing.

La troisième photographie est passée, d’un noir et blanc granuleux, le portrait d’un jeune homme posant sur le perron blanchi d’une maison. Son bras valide - l’autre, tout de plastique et de métal à partir du coude, pend lourdement à son côté - est passé autour des épaules d’une femme menue aux yeux sombres parée d’une écharpe de soie aux motifs complexes. Sa grand-mère portait des écharpes telles que celle-ci à toutes les réunion du Sénat auxquelles elle assistait, explique Ben, comme un oiseau tropical dans la nuée de costumes noirs-gris-bleus.

« Padmé ? répète Rey. C’est un nom indien, n’est-ce pas ? Hindi, je veux dire.

— Son père était un officier britannique. Il travaillait pour le Lieutenant-Gouverneur de Bombay avant de rejoindre les États-Unis. » Ben tapote la vitre polie du cadre et étudie le reflet de son visage. « Apparemment cela signifie “ _lotus_ ”.

— C’est très joli - le lotus est censé être une fleur sacrée. Il représente la renaissance, je crois, parce qu’ils émergent des eaux boueuses pour trouver le soleil. » Des mains et des bras, Rey imite l’ascension et l’éclosion d’une fleur, puis elle hésite. « C’est ce que ma mère m’a dit, en tout cas. Elle était terrible avec les plantes. Elle a essayé de faire pousser à peu près tout dans ce petit bac que nous avions sur la fenêtre, mais elle n’a jamais réussi à garder en vie qu’un pot de romarin. »

Ben se tourne vers elle.

(“ _Voici du romarin_ ”, dit Ophélie, dans l’acte quatre, “ _c’est pour le souvenir._ ”)

Rey est venue ramener une pince coupante, qu’elle a utilisée la semaine dernière pour suspendre la nouvelle mangeoire, et un pistolet agrafeur qu’elle a emprunté pour refaire la garniture de son sofa “presque” neuf. Elle est passé tout droit devant Ben pour examiner ses photos et, l’air pensif, a commencé à poser des questions, auxquelles Ben a répondu.

(Et un jour, Ben aimerait pouvoir lui promettre, un jour elle aura quelque chose de semblable, pas exactement la famille qu’elle a attendu durant toutes ces années mais tout aussi bien.

Il y aura Finn, et son grand-père, et Sœur Maz qui avait acquis la capacité essentielle de retrouver les mêmes yeux chez des gens différents. Il y aura les amis qu’elle n’a pas encore rencontrés, peut-être des enfants - si jamais c’est ce que veut Rey, naturellement - et une personne aussi forte et stable qu’elle.

Mais Ben ne peut rien lui promettre de tout ça, clairement. Il n’est pas en position de le faire.)

« Comment s’appelait-elle ? demande-t-il. Tu ne me l’as jamais dit.

— Eh bien, elle a fait changer son nom légalement avant ma naissance. » Rey ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle les rassemble encore en ses trois chignons caractéristiques, à l’occasion, mais a également commencé à alterner entre tresses, pinces et épingles à cheveux. « Alors ce n’était pas celui que mes grand-parents lui avaient donné, mais elle se faisait toujours appeler Kira.

— Est-ce que cela a une signification ?

— Elle disait qu’en persan ça voulait dire “ _rayon de lumière_ ”, dit Rey, mais quand je me suis renseignée, tu sais, plus tard, j’ai découvert que ça peut aussi être un nom russe - sauf qu’alors ça signifie “ _souverain_ ”. Je suppose que le plus important pour elle était que cela la transformait en quelqu’un d’autre, alors peut-être qu’elle a choisi celui-là parce qu’il pouvait avoir les deux sens à la fois.

— Tout comme ton nom, » dit Ben, quoique sans vraiment le vouloir. Les mots sont sortis par réflexe, sous l’impact de la révélation. « Rey et Regina.

— C’était ce qu’elle voulait, je pense. »

Et après être restée immobile en silence pour un moment, à étudier ces images encadrées comme d’une lointaine distance, Rey va jusqu’à son appartement et revient avec une petite photo pressée sur son cœur.

« Je ne pense pas que je serai jamais capable de l’afficher, dit-elle en la lui offrant. Je veux dire, peut-être que oui, mais pas maintenant. Pas avant longtemps. Je voulais juste te la montrer. »

Ben accepte la photographie, délicatement, par les deux coins du bas. L’un d’eux a été noirci à la flamme.

« J’ai failli la brûler, une fois, admet Rey. Il fait vraiment très froid pendant la nuit, à Jakku, et je n’avais rien d’autre pour démarrer mon feu parce que j’étais à court de carton. Mais j’ai changé d’avis au dernier moment.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a retenue ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre. » Inconsciemment, elle replie ses bras sur elle-même. « Je crois que j’avais peur d’oublier de quoi elle avait l’air, si je le faisais. »

Les autres coins de la photographies ont été assouplis à force de frottements, probablement par les manipulations distraites de Rey. Elle est barrée de deux sillons nets, comme si elle avait été pliée à un moment pour rentrer dans une poche, néanmoins les visages de deux sujets ont été parfaitement préservés.

Le premier est Rey, reconnaissable même à quatre ou cinq ans, debout pieds nus sur une pelouse râpée par un bel après-midi. Ses yeux grands ouverts sont rivés droit sur l’objectif et elle tient un pissenlit - monté en graine, la moitié de ses aigrettes envolées en tribut à quelque vœu silencieux - dans son petit poing crasseux. Derrière elle, très maigre, très fatiguée, mais momentanément souriante, est agenouillée une jeune femme dont les yeux ne sont ni bruns ni verts mais d’une teinte noisette intermédiaire.

Et elle a les bras croisés autour de Rey, dans ce geste maintenant familier, l’étreignant de telle sorte que chaque main repose sur l’épaule opposée comme pour maintenir ensemble les pièces d’un tout.

(Tu l’as abandonnée, pense Ben, en fixant cette seule image restante de la mère de Rey. Tu étais censée la protéger. Tu étais censée revenir la chercher.)

Il rend la photographie à Rey.

« Tu as son sourire, dit-il. Je pense que tu en as fait très bon usage, en tout cas.

— Merci. » Et en démonstration, bien sûr, Rey sourit. « Je le pense aussi. »

(« _Je t’appellerai quand je serai à la maison_ , » avait-il promis à Leia à l’aéroport. « _Tu devrais venir me rendre visite un jour. L’appartement est petit, mais il y a une belle vue sur la baie. Je pourrais te faire visiter la ville._

 _— Hmmm._ » Sa mère l’avait examiné de haut en bas, leurs sourcils gauches haussés de manière identique. «  _Êtes-vous absolument certain d’être mon fils, jeune homme ? Je ne suis pas encore complètement convaincue._

 _— Moi non plus._ » Gauchement, Ben s’était avancé pour l’étreindre une dernière fois avant de partir. «  _Mais je pense pouvoir m’y habituer._  »)

Mais maintenant Ben rencontre une nouvelle complication inattendue, dans son amitié avec Rey, parce qu’il commence à rêver d’elle.

S’il s’agissait du genre de rêves typiquement obscènes et sordides, il n’aurait qu’à se sentir honteux et réprimer les images jusqu’à leur disparition. Au lieu de cela ils ressemblent à des prophéties au sens caché, comme le langage des fleurs ou une baie qui gèle pour la première fois en un siècle.

Dans l’un des rêves Rey est assise devant lui, installée sur un trône d’argent, drapée de blanc. Ben s’agenouille à ses pieds, vêtu d’une armure noire défoncée et balafrée et d’une longue cape qui se répand autour de lui. L’atmosphère entre eux semble vibrer et tressaillir, comme vivante.

 _N’aie pas peur_ , essaie-t-il de lui dire, quoique ses lèvres ne bougent pas quand il parle. _Je le ressens aussi._

 _Toi_ , entend-il la voix de Rey, pleine d’un mépris venimeux. _Tu as peur_.

Dans un autre rêve ils se meuvent au travers d’une forêt sombre et enneigée, brandissant des lames de lumière vivante. Les attaques de Rey sont dansantes et fulgurantes, son épée du bleu d’une étoile nouvelle-née. Les coups de Ben sont écrasants et brutaux, comme s’il avait déjà épuisé ses forces, et son épée ressemble au fer rouge au sortir du brasier du forgeron. Des étincelles jaillissent chaque fois que leurs armes entrent en contact. Des arbres s’abattent, tranchés, autour d’eux. Ils s’agrippent mutuellement par les poignets, avec toute la tension d’un effort désespéré, et de la force qu’il ressent dans ses bras et ses épaules, Ben comprend qu’ils luttent à armes égales.

Rey abat son arme sur lui d’un seul geste, sauvage et magnifique.

Et il s’effondre dans la neige, la cicatrice sur son visage brûlante comme au premier jour, et Rey s’approche de lui tandis que ses yeux irradient de pouvoir et de rage et d’une beauté terrible. La terre se déchire en deux pour créer un grand gouffre entre eux.

Ben se réveille de ce rêve avec un pouls frénétique, violent. Le souffle comme piégé dans sa poitrine. Il passe cinq minutes penché sur l’évier de la cuisine, à faire couler de l’eau froide sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

Ce doit être un effet subsidiaire de son addiction, se raisonne-t-il, un dommage permanent qu’il a infligé à son cerveau en même temps que ces vaisseaux nécrosés dans son cœur.

Si mélodramatique.

Ben se sèche les cheveux avec une serviette et retourne se glisser dans son lit. Sa course du lendemain matin l’emmène à presque quinze kilomètres à un rythme si inconsidéré et effréné qu’après coup il doit refroidir sa bande iliotibiale gauche avec un sac de pois surgelés.

« Tu veux que j’y jette un œil ? » Rey se tourne avec un panier de linge sur la hanche quand il passe près d’elle en boitillant dans le couloir. « On ne peut pas masser une blessure avant au moins quarante-huit heures, mais je peux-

 _—_ Ce n’est pas nécessaire. » Ben se frappe le côté d’un poing résolu, plus fort qu’il ne l’entendait. « Et s’ils ont besoin d’amputer, il y a toujours la possibilité prometteuse qu’ils puissent me greffer un membre bionique.

 _—_ Toujours aussi optimiste, hein ? »

(Il est bien plus mauvais à cette histoire d’amour désintéressé, dirait-on, que son père et sa mère, qui ont été si patients et disponibles pour lui pendant si longtemps alors qu’il ne leur offrait rien en retour.

“ _Tu es tout seul sur ce coup, gamin_.” Ben envoie voler le couteau dans la petite cible en aggloméré qu’il a fabriquée. Il se plante juste hors centre. “ _Ne te rends pas malade._ ”)

La dernière semaine de janvier, pendant que Ben rédige le brouillon d’un essai personnel d’admission et que Rey lit un exemplaire en piteux état des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ qu’elle a trouvé dans un carton à la décharge - Heathcliff est un personnage sombre et captivant, admet-elle, mais elle préfère Hareton Earnshaw parce qu’il a un cœur si bon et noble en dépit de de tout - son portable sonne.

L’appel vient de l’hôpital ANCH-2, à soixante kilomètres au nord de Takodana Bay. Les directeurs ont été très satisfaits de sa candidature et de son entretien téléphonique, dit le responsable du recrutement, et ils seraient prêts à la rencontrer en personne. Serait-elle disponible pour venir les voir demain, si possible ?

« Oui ! » Elle agite un pouce levé en direction de Ben, qui lui rend timidement son geste. « J’en serais ravie. À quelle heure voudriez-vous que je vienne ? »

Ben la conduit à la gare à sept heures quarante-cinq. Elle parle pendant tout le trajet sans interruption, comme il fallait s’y attendre, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d’excitation.

« C’est l’un des seuls hôpitaux de toute la côte Est avec une équipe de massage thérapeutique à temps plein, » lui dit-elle, volubile. « Ils travaillent avec toutes sortes de patients et dans toutes sortes de domaines - cardio-pulmonaire, neurologie, hématologie, oncologie, trauma, pour n’en citer que quelques uns. Une bonne part est consacrée à la rééducation ou la gestion de la douleur, bien entendu, mais ils attachent également beaucoup d’importance aux aspects émotionnels. C’est pour ça qu’ils me plaisaient autant.

 _—_ Bien. » Ben jette un œil à son rétroviseur extérieur pour la troisième fois, secoue la tête.

« Je veux dire, c’est très bien. Est-ce qu’ils te formeraient ?

 _—_ J’aurais un des membres expérimentés du personnel comme mentor pendant les six premiers mois. Après ça je pourrais travailler en vue d’ajouter une spécialisation à ma licence - je pensais aux affections neuromusculaires ou à la thérapie des tissus cicatriciels, mais il faudra que j’y réfléchisse. »

Elle parcourt les pages du dossier qu’elle a emporté, plein de cartes, de feuillets informatifs et de lettres de recommandation, jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve une photo. « Oh, et ils ont un jardin sur le toit avec sa propre serre. Il y a là la plus grande glycine que j’aie jamais vue. »

Ben manœuvre sa voiture au travers du centre-ville encombré. Quelle route est-il censé prendre ? Dans quelle ligne doit-il se rabattre ? Violon-de-bite. La voix effervescente de Rey retient une part de son attention, tandis que les sonneries de klaxons et les piétons qui traversent lui donnent l’impression d’être oppressé au milieu d’une foule d’étrangers, si bien qu’il finit par pousser un soupir mesuré.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, mais tu peux jouer les copilotes un moment ? Mon sens de l’orientation naturel semble me faire défaut.

 _—_ Certainement, Capitaine Solo. » Rey replonge dans son dossier, en sort une suite d’instructions et se met à lire à voix haute d’une voix taciturne de présentateur. « Tu devras prendre à gauche au prochain croisement - à quelle vitesse veux tu que je te prévienne ?

 _—_ Trois étapes à l’avance, peut-être. Comme ça je peux tout anticiper. » Il est arrêté à un feu rouge, ainsi peut-il agiter une main près de sa tête. « Tu crois qu’il te laisseraient une parcelle dans la serre ? »

Il devrait être suprêmement embarrassé par son incompétence gauche, probablement, mais Rey ne semble pas s’en préoccuper aussi Ben décide de ne pas s’en soucier non plus. Elle saute au dehors de la voiture quand il parvient au dépose-minute de la gare.

« Okay. » Une rafale de vent froid ébouriffe les cheveux de Rey comme elle repasse la tête à l’intérieur de la voiture. Une vague de son parfum de fleur d’oranger émane de sa veste et de son écharpe jaune surdimensionnée. « C’est parti. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

L’impulsion ridicule de se pencher vers elle et de l’embrasser sur la bouche monte en Ben comme une vague déferlante. Il garde ses mains sur le volant.

« Je doute sincèrement que tu en aies besoin.

 _—_ C’est vrai. »

Elle fait en s’éloignant ce même mouvement vague dépourvu de sens, celui qui indique une ligne de champ électromagnétique ou une force invisible similaire qui les connecte.

Et cette fois encore, en la regardant à travers le pare-brise, Ben lui renvoie son geste.

Il passe toute la journée au travail dans un état de décalage distrait - il devrait enfin investir dans un portable, quoiqu’il aurait besoin d’un modèle solide que ses mains ne puissent malmener - et récupère Rey à la gare juste après le coucher du soleil. Elle se tient en équilibre au bord du trottoir, droite et raide, et en dépit de son sourire de bienvenue il peut voir de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

Rey monte dans la voiture, se débat avec la ceinture de sécurité. Ben redémarre et attend qu’elle commence à parler.

« Hum. » Elle enlève ses mitaines et commence à les tordre entre ses mains, comme des torchons. « La bonne nouvelle en premier, je suppose. Ils m’ont offert le poste.

 _—_ Quoi ? » Il lui jette un bref coup d’œil, se demande si cette conclusion rien moins qu’enthousiaste est une comédie. Ça ne semble pas être le cas. « Tu vas l’accepter ?

 _—_ Oh bien sûr. Bien sûr. Je serai complètement folle de refuser. Ils m’ont donné trois jours pour y réfléchir, et mon intégration ne commencerait techniquement pas avant mi-février, mais je vais les appeler demain matin à la première heure et leur dire que j’accepte. C’est juste, euh. » Rey se mord l’intérieur de la joue. Son mascara a bavé. « J’ai fait quelques calculs, pendant le trajet retour. Le salaire qu’ils m’ont offert est extrêmement généreux, je veux dire, pour un poste de débutant, mais- »

Une prémonition prend son essor et vient se poser, lourdement, sur le cœur de Ben.

« Oui ?

 _—_ Faire la navette tous les jours reviendrait trop cher. Je pensais que je pourrais le faire, mais maintenant que j’ai essayé - même si je prenais un de ces pass annuels pour la ligne de métro, ou si j’achetais une voiture d’occasion, ça ne passait pas quand je faisais le compte. Et je l’ai refait quatre fois. » Elle se laisse aller contre son siège. « Je vais devoir déménager. »

Les mots atterrissent avec un bruit sourd qui résonne profondément.

Ben prend le temps de réfléchir.

Donc elle va déménager, oui, et la personne qui emménagera à sa place ne fera pas pousser de fleurs, ou ne connaîtra pas le Morse, ou n’aura pas de mangeoire à l’image du Falcon M-1 de son père, ni tant de choses étranges et ésotériques et adorables à raconter à propos de nœuds qu’on défait ou de forces qui maintiennent le corps et la galaxie en un tout. Cette personne ne portera pas un nom pouvant tour à tour signifier “ _reine_ ” ou évoquer le soleil, ou quand bien même ce serait le cas, ne le porterait jamais aussi bien. Elle va partir.

Et encore :

elle va aussi se rendre dans un endroit nouveau parce qu’elle le choisit, un endroit avec un jardin sur le toit et des gens qui seront ses professeurs. Elle va remplir un nouveau foyer avec ses plantes et son absurde mobilier de récupération, accrocher le cadeau qu’il lui a offert, et avec un peu de chance elle sera à un endroit qui lui permet de voir le lever du soleil. Elle va rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, dont certaines qui pourront peut-être être ajoutées à ce patchwork de famille qu’il lui a imaginé.

Ben va rester ici, mais il a maintenant lui aussi sa propre vie à vivre. Et ils sont amis, après tout. Ça devrait compter pour quelque chose.

Il peut le faire.

« Très bien, » dit Ben, comme elle le lui a dit cette fois où ils contemplaient le verre brisé sur le sol. « Très bien.

 _—_ Ouais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai le cafard - je suis super excitée ! C’est juste une corvée, tu vois ? » Ses épaules ont une courbe étrangement désappointée, bien que Ben soit incapable de voir une faute dans sa réponse. « C’est beaucoup à préparer. Je vais devoir commencer à tout emballer de suite.

 _—_ Je ramènerai quelques vieux cartons de la station radio, propose-t-il. Tu pourras les utiliser pour transporter tes plantes.

 _—_ Merci. Ça serait bien utile. »

Après ça, Rey est silencieuse.

La lumière couleur de bronze des réverbères passe sur son visage comme ils roulent, créant momentanément, dans l’intimité obscure de la voiture, une courbe abstraite ou une vague à partir de son bras ou de ses cheveux. Ben se rappelle son rêve d’elle dans la forêt enneigée, avec l’épée bleue brûlante, se rappelle comment la terre s’est ouverte entre eux. Le silence de Rey s’étire, ininterrompu, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient sortis du parking, montés à bord de l’ascenseur de l’immeuble enfin réparé, et, debout côte à côte, aient regardé les doubles portes se refermer.

Elle se tourne vers lui.

« Okay, Ben, dit-elle. Je sèche là. Aide-moi un peu. »

Ben fronce les sourcils. Un faible _ding_ résonne joyeusement quand ils passent le premier étage.

C’est alors qu’une sensation d’anamnèse le submerge, en une vague écrasante, comme des détails d’une vie antérieure refaisant surface, et il se rend compte qu’ils sont revenus exactement là d’où ils sont partis un an plus tôt - quoique l’ascenseur soit en train de monter, cette fois, alors peut-être est ce le temps qui est revenu en arrière.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Les deux premières semaines que j’ai passées ici, commence-t-elle, tu ne m’as pas dit un seul mot. Je pense même que tu t’es détourné pour partir dans l’autre direction à plusieurs reprises, en me voyant venir. Je n’arrêtais pas de me demander ce que j’avais pu faire pour t’offenser - j’ai vérifié mon cou dans le miroir pour voir si je n’avais pas attrapé la peste. »

Il grimace. Rey lui tape sur l’épaule.

« Puis un soir, je monte dans l’ascenseur et j’entends cette voix de stentor qui me dit, “Attendez”, et il me faut une seconde pour seulement comprendre d’où ça vient. » Rey a les yeux rivés sur lui, comme si pour disséquer ses réactions. « Alors je veux savoir - qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis, tout à coup ? »

La bouche de Ben se dessèche d’un seul coup. Un nouveau chiffre s’éclaire, un autre et puis un autre tandis que les câbles de l’ascenseur gémissent et grincent.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Le geste est moins ample qu’il ne le voulait, parce qu’il porte le blouson en cuir de son père, ce qui rend difficile le fait de lever le bras au dessus de l’épaule.

Okay, parfait. Très bien. Il peut faire ça aussi.

« Damien m’avait dit de venir te parler.

— Quoi ? » Son visage se plisse dans une expression de dégoût. « Sérieusement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il aurait fait ça ?

— Son sens de l’humour a toujours été du niveau d’un lycéen, et je n’avais pas vraiment l’habitude de lui dire non à ce stade. J’étais, euh- » Ben ferme les yeux, s’efforce de ne pas s’entendre parler. « - j’étais censé t’inviter à sortir, si tu arrives à le croire.

— C’est pas vrai.

— Si, malheureusement. » Il rouvre les yeux. « Je suis désolé. » Il s’attend à ce qu’elle renâcle, à ce qu’elle rie de cette idée justement risible, ou bien à ce qu’elle se montre cassante, en colère d’avoir accidentellement bâti cette amitié sur cette fondation ridicule - mais Rey secoue simplement la tête. L’ascenseur atteint le septième étage. Ils en sortent ensemble.

« Tu crois que tu serais venu me parler, autrement ? demande Rey. S’il ne t’avait pas mis au défi de le faire ?

— J’aimerais penser que oui. » Mais Ben se revoit dans ce sweater effrangé, si maigre que ses os semblaient lui irriter la peau de l’intérieur, son corps brisé sous un poids implacable. « Non, probablement pas. Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais.

— Hum. »

Rey extirpe les clés de sa poche, déverrouille la serrure, passe le seuil et invite Ben à en faire de même. La porte se referme doucement derrière lui. Elle suspend sa veste et son écharpe sans toucher à l’interrupteur, pendant que Ben se défait de son blouson pour le poser sur une chaise de la cuisine, mais alors Rey s’immobilise brusquement, et lui aussi.

Ils se font face, à peut-être deux mètres l’un de l’autre. La pièce est plongée dans l’obscurité, percée seulement par les rayons blancs vifs du clair de lune qui se déverse par les fenêtres situées à l’est.

« Dommage que je ne doive probablement jamais revoir cette trompette-à-foutre. » Il y a une réserve inhabituelle dans la voix de Rey, une raideur dans son attitude. « Ne te méprends pas, j’ai toujours envie de lui en coller une, mais je suppose que maintenant je lui dois un remerciement.

— Tu ne devrais pas te montrer trop reconnaissante. » Ben baisse les yeux sur lui-même et ne comprend pas ce que Rey est en train de fixer. « Il ne m’a demandé de le faire que parce qu’il savait que j’allais bousiller toutes mes chances, définitivement.

— C’est ça qui est drôle, dit Rey. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu y aies réussi. »

Ben relève les yeux vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

Rey franchit la distance qui les sépare en deux pas décidés, lève les bras pour poser les deux mains sur son visage, puis prend une grande inspiration en l’attirant à elle et l’embrasse.

Sauf que sa précipitation, combinée à la taille de Ben, fait que les lèvres pincées de Rey atterrissent selon un angle inconfortable, touchant plus de menton que de bouche. Ils manquent de perdre l’équilibre comme Ben titube en avant sous la surprise, tandis que Rey trébuche également d’un pas en arrière pour éviter qu’il ne lui marche sur les pieds. Sa réaction instinctive est de la rattraper par les épaules et de les stabiliser tous les deux, avant de se redresser après quatre secondes vertigineuses.

En d’autres mots, objectivement parlant, c’est un désastre.

Ils s’observent l’un l’autre dans l’instant incertain qui suit. Les mains de Rey sont toujours sur son visage.

« Eh bien ! » Elle soupire, assez vigoureusement pour déranger une mèche de cheveux sur son front. « Désolée. Ça ne s’est pas passé comme je l’avais prévu.

— J’ai appris que c’est rarement le cas. » Ben ne la relâche pas non plus. « On réessaye ?

— Tu sais, je crois que c’est une bonne idée. »

Ben sourit, ferme les yeux, se penche.

Rey fait glisser ses bras en avant pour les reposer sur les épaules de Ben, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, cambre le dos avec une autre profonde inspiration alors qu’il s’incline et resserre son étreinte sur elle. Leurs nez se heurtent brièvement avant que les lèvres de Rey, légèrement entrouvertes maintenant, viennent se presser avec curiosité contre les siennes, le temps d’un long anapeste. Le baiser que Ben lui offre en réponse est plus insistant et plus long, en deux temps distincts, qu’elle accepte et lui rend, puis Rey penche la tête sur le côté et vient poser les lèvres sur sa gorge, contre son pouls.

Elle redescend fermement sur ses pieds. Ils se séparent, juste assez pour pouvoir se regarder l’un l’autre, et Rey glisse paresseusement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ben.

« Tu te moquerais probablement de moi si tu savais depuis combien de temps je pensais à faire ça. » Sa main passe à nouveau lentement au travers des boucles emmêlées, cette fois jusqu’à s’égarer sous le col de sa chemise pour venir se reposer là, sur la peau rougie. « C’était un peu ridicule, certains moments. »

Ben lui caresse la joue du dos de la main, descend jusqu’au menton.

« Vraiment ?

— Oui. » À nouveau, elle prend son visage entre ses mains. « Là. Je vais te montrer. »

Rey lui incline la tête vers la bas, comme pour lui décerner une accolade, et l’embrasse juste sur le coin droit de la bouche. Elle embrasse l’angle formé entre son nez et sa joue, l’espace habituellement froncé entre ses sourcils - puis hisse ses lèvres au sommet de son front et redescend alors, avec la légèreté d’une plume, parcourant toute la diagonale de sa cicatrice, jusqu’à placer un dernier baiser juste au dessus de l’endroit où elle coupe sa mâchoire.

Ben retient son souffle, parce que ce dernier geste provoque une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, quoiqu’il doive relâcher sa respiration - tremblotante, juste un peu - quand la bouche de Rey s’approche de son oreille.

« Okay, dit-elle. À ton tour. »

Il ne peut pas se montrer aussi lent, alors il agit plutôt avec une détermination, un besoin d’affirmation qui commence à la faire rire. Il embrasse sa tempe gauche, les taches de rousseur éparpillées sur son nez et ses joues, ses longs cils, ses lèvres - deux, trois, quatre fois, par jeu, à la volée, et maintenant il rit aussi - puis la courbe exposée de son cou qu’elle lui offre en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il lui prend les mains et les rassemble entre les siennes comme un bouquet de fleurs.

Puis Ben presse les doigts calleux de Rey contre ses lèvres et les garde là, fermant les yeux. Il écoute son souffle s’apaiser.

Ils restent ainsi jusqu’à ce que Rey dégage gentiment ses mains, et le prenne par les poignets tout en se dirigeant vers le sofa tout proche.

« Je, euh- » Rey s’enfonce dans les coussins tandis que Ben reste debout. Leurs mains restent liées. « J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, je crois. Pas toi ? »

Ben acquiesce.

Il avait souvent observé, un peu vainement, que personne dans les films ne prend jamais le temps d’enlever ses bottes d’hiver, probablement parce que c’est un processus maladroit et tout sauf sexy, mais tous deux doivent maintenant en passer par là. Et il n’y a pas grand chose à faire quant à la petitesse du sofa, du moins comparé à Ben, aussi Rey se couche sur le côté tandis qu’il vient s’incurver en parenthèse autour d’elle. Leurs têtes viennent se reposer sur un oreiller quelque peu bosselé mais néanmoins fonctionnel. Il referme les bras sur elle, de telle sorte que le dos de Rey vient presser contre son torse, et laisse finalement reposer ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Des boucles de ses cheveux lui chatouillent le nez.

Rey prend l’une de ses mains et dépose un baiser sur la paume, ce qui lui semble être un choix étrange mais auquel il ne réfléchit pas plus avant.

« Il faut que je te dise un truc dingue, » dit-elle.

Elle ne peut pas le voir sourire mais doit probablement le sentir contre sa peau. Ben arrange une de ses jambes entre les siennes, de manières à ce que leurs chevilles soient croisées, et les orteils de Rey se recroquevillent dans leurs bas. Il sent ses os se déplacer quand elle bouge, ses côtes monter et descendre quand elle respire, le bruissement de son pouls à chaque battement de son cœur.

« Rey, annoncer que tu dois me dire un truc dingue implique que tu m’aies jamais dit quoi que ce soit de sensé auquel je pourrais le comparer.

— C’est une échelle variable, d’accord ? Relativement dingue. » Elle lui donne un coup de coude dans l’estomac. « Tu veux l’entendre ou pas ?

— S’il te plaît.

— La semaine après que je t’aie aidé à rentrer dans ton appartement - en février, quand tu t’étais enfermé dehors ? J’ai parlé de toi à mon grand-père. Je lui ai dit que tu n’étais pas le connard invétéré pour lequel je te prenais jusque là. » Ben rit, et Rey retourne vivement sa main pour en embrasser les phalanges. « Puis quand il m’a demandé quel âge je pensais que tu avais, je lui ai juste dit que tu paraissais plus vieux.

— Je suis plus vieux, lui rappelle Ben.

— Ouais, mais ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais ensuite - ça semble ridicule. »

Rey tortille les épaules d’avant en arrière. Ben relâche sa prise, juste assez pour qu’elle puisse se retourner dans ses bras et lui faire face, et elle recommence à glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ensuite je t’ai raconté cette blague stupide, pendant la panne de courant, et j’ai réalisé que je ne t’avais jamais vu rire avant.

— C’était si inattendu ?

— C’était comme si tu avais enlevé un masque. Je ne crois pas t’avoir regardé de la même façon, après ça. » Les doigts de Rey se promènent sur le lobe de son oreille, et elle l’embrasse de la manière semi-consciente de quelqu’un qui agit de mémoire. « Je voulais juste te dire que je trouve que c’est un très joli son. »

Ben n’a jamais été aussi proche d’elle auparavant. Il peut distinguer les différentes couleurs dans ses yeux, là où le vert se fond dans le brun, et il se demande comment il devrait répondre. Il ne la mérite pas, il le sait, il ne la méritera jamais, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut lui dire parce que ce serait passer complètement à côté de ce qu’elle vient de lui dire - et aussi, possiblement, de ce que cette dernière année a également tenté de lui enseigner.

Il l’embrasse, l’attirant le plus près possible en compensation de ces années qu’elle a passées à s’étreindre elle-même dans ce geste solitaire, cette pâle imitation de ce qu’elle a perdu. C’est un début, à tout le moins.

« Je t’aime, dit-il, simplement.

— Je ne savais pas. » Rey rit. « Je n’étais pas sûre - mais j’étais certaine que je t’aimais, alors il fallait que je me décide à prendre le risque. Ça ne serait sûrement pas le premier que j’aurais pris.

— Non, en effet.

Puis l’une des mains de Rey remonte, entre eux, et vient se poser sur son cœur.

« Alors, Ben Solo. » Les doigts de Rey pianotent, sagement, patiemment. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ensuite ? »

Il doit réfléchir à sa réponse. Dehors, sur le balcon, une forte rafale de vent souffle et l’hélice d’un modèle d’avion en ferraille tourbillonne avant que le silence ne retombe.

(« _Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?_ »)

Ben peut penser à un million de raisons pour lesquelles ça pourrait ne pas marcher - elle déménage, ils sont aussi différents qu’ils sont semblables, la décennie entre leurs âges respectifs pourrait bien finir par faire l’effet d’un véritable fossé entre eux après tout, il est encore en train de se reconstruire, morceau par morceau, et pourrait bien ne jamais avoir fini, et supposons qu’il ne soit pas capable d’offrir à Rey le bonheur ou la famille ou la vie qu’elle mérite - et à très exactement une raison pour laquelle ça pourrait, qui est qu’il va tenter sa chance malgré tout.

Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises probabilités, décide-t-il.

Ben place sa main sur celle de Rey, et lui chuchote à l’oreille :

« Nous verrons. »

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wrap !  
> Merci encore à [englishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/profile) pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité de travailler avec des mots tels que _palimpsestic_ ou _fuck trumpet_ , ce fut un plaisir !  
> Et merci à toi qui me lit, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions !


End file.
